


What a Life (Rick x Reader)

by spacesex4651



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Miami Rick, Oral Sex, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick - Freeform, Rough Sex, Violence, outside party rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: You never expected staying with the Smith's to end like this.(It gets better as you go, I was far more intoxicated writing the first three chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Summer.” You greeted your long time friend at your locker as the bell rung for the lunch break. She had her usual bright pink shirt and white pants on, hair pulled back tight and high into a ponytail as she leaned back against the cold metal. 

“Hey!” She called back, eyes quickly finding yours and lips curling into a small smile. “You ready to go?” She questioned, grabbing her backpack from its slumped position on the floor and lazily swinging it over her back. You nodded in affirmation before setting off down the hallway towards the lunchroom together. The usual group of irritating teenagers surrounded the two of you as you picked at your lunch at the grimy lunch table. Its not that you didn’t enjoy lunch, or that you didn’t enjoy the orange you’d brought with you to school, but today definitely wasn’t your day. 

Your caretakers were driving you insane this week as their own issues bubbled over and spilled onto you. Normally you could take it; their constant bickering had become background noise to your daily activities at home. This week however was much louder and more violent than you were used to. After waking up to the empty bottle of vodka that sparked the realization that your homework had piled up too high to finish before finals, you decided it was too much and shut your efforts off for the day. Summer seemed to notice your lack of focus towards the generally boring conversation and elbowed you gently in the side to grab your attention. 

“You good?” She asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the other kids and draw attention to you.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” Sighing, you dropped your hands into your lap and looked up to meet her eyes. 

“Flask run empty early today?” She joked with a laugh, only reminding you of your undeniable withdrawal sweats. 

“Empty to start with. Ran out last night.” You groaned, eyes falling back to the chipped paint edging the table, silently tempting you to pick at it. Summer held up a finger in your peripheral vision before dipping into her backpack and pulling out four mini bottles of Jack Daniel’s. Your eyes widened as she held them out towards you under the cover of the table with an inviting smile. 

“I bought them a few months ago, I carry them around just in case you ever run out at school and need it, or whatever.” She explained, full hand still extended towards you in offering. You quickly grabbed your black purse, setting it on the seat in between you and opening it to reveal your trustee flask. Not wanting to raise suspicion, you quickly emptied the bottles into the flask and shoved the empty glass vials underneath your binder before zipping up your bag minus the flask and placing it gently back onto the floor. You hid the metal chamber in your sleeve, taking a few solid gulps before screwing the top back on tight and sliding the flask under the waistline of your black leggings. 

“Your a lifesaver.” You breathed out as the buzz washed over you. Summer giggled. 

“No problem! I figured if I wasn’t going to give them to you they would’ve gone to grandpa Rick anyways.” Summer paused to take a sip of her boxed milk before continuing again. 

“How’d you go through two full sized bottles in a night anyways?” 

Subconsciously you picked at your fingernails, letting your gaze drop to your lap once more.  
“Caregiver’s been driving me nuts. Normally its just yelling but they started throwing shit and bringing me into it, I’m just… really over it.” She didn’t push it. Summer knew your family situation wasn’t ideal, and she also knew you weren’t keen on talking about it. So when she replied with,

“Why don’t you stay with my family for a little bit?” It seemed like an appropriate response. You’d denied at first of course, not wanting to burden her family or put anyone in an uncomfortable position. But Summer insisted, stating that you ‘needed to catch up on girl time and the only real way to do it is a massive sleepover’. You’d agreed.

Thats how you ended up ringing the doorbell of the Smith’s house that night, a small duffle bag slung over your shoulder and your fingers nervously picking at one another in anticipation. You didn’t hear anything for a moment and debated turning around and just heading home, but as soon as the thought came it left, the large wooden door swinging open to reveal Morty. 

“Oh! H-Hey y/n! Summer said you’d, you’d be coming over.” Morty awkwardly greeted before stepping inside. You quickly kneeled down to take off your converse, discarding them by the door before stretching up again to look around for your friend. Just as you’d begun to worry she forgot Summer came bounding down the stairs to greet you. 

“Hey y/n!” She called, hugging you hello before turning to Morty with a glare. “Beat it nerd.” 

Morty let out a distinguished ‘aww’ before turning and heading up the stairs Summer had just come down. 

“If you want you can put your stuff in my room? I think we have a blow up mattress we can put in there if you want. You can also stay on the couch, if your comfortable.” She offered. 

“Anywhere is fine, I just uh, was wondering if I could shower?” You felt stupid for asking, hand coming around to scratch the hairs at the back of your neck. You felt stupid for being here. You should’ve just sucked it up and went back home. Summer laughed however, throwing an arm around your shoulders and leading you towards her room. 

“Of course you can shower silly. I cleaned out a drawer for you in my dresser, I don’t know how long your planning on staying here for but mom and dad said it’s cool and Morty has a huge crush on you so he doesn’t care.” 

“SUMMER!” You heard Morty whine through his door as she walked you down the hall. Your face flooded beet red as her laugh echoed off the walls. 

“Grandpa is kind of a dick but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” She continued, leading you into her bedroom and shutting the door. “But mom and dad will be back for dinner before five, so we can-” 

She went on explaining where everything was, even giving you a full tour and showing you how to use the shower properly before she went downstairs to watch TV. Morty was probably still in his room doing homework and Beth and Jerry hadn’t gotten home from work yet, finally leaving you alone to calm down and clean yourself. You grabbed a fluffy white towel out of the duffle bag sitting on Summer’s floor and the ziplock containing everything you’d need to shower before heading to the bathroom and setting everything down. You shuffled through spotify, looking for something to clear your head before setting on an older song and turning on the hot water. Once you’d successfully switched the bathtub function from bath to shower and made sure the faucet was turned all the way to ‘hot’, you began downing your freshly refilled flask, thanks to Summer. 

 

The alcohol burned the back of your throat in the most refreshing way possible, soothing all the mental aches and pains of the day for a blissful moment. The shower didn’t have a curtain on it, probably from being ripped off considering the large dent in the shower rod above your head, so you made sure to move the bathmat closer to the tub to avoid flooding. 

Your lips reunited with the cold lip of the flask again. Your muscles began to relax, head clearing as your nose inhaled the clouds of steam. Starting with your gray zip up hoodie, you began to undress, leaving the long sleeve black tee, jacket, and yoga pants in a pile on the floor by the doorway. Earrings came next, your nails swiftly pinching the rhinestone and pulling it away from the back attachment before placing both on a piece of toilet paper that you’d folded and placed on the counter. All that was left now were the pink ankle socks covering your toes. 

The edges of the mirror had begun to fog up, but the image of your naked body was clear, dead center in the mirror. Your hair was still in the half-up half-down style you use for school, but despite half being up your hair still tickled at your bellybutton. Your makeup hadn’t been tainted by the water yet, and if you had to feel good about anything right now it would be you. The little pink socks were discarded next to the rest of your clothes as you took the flask into the shower with you. 

Your flask was nearly empty, muscles loose and painless as the hot water continued to assault your face in the most pleasurable of ways. You’d turned up the music sometime within the last half hour to drown out the sound of the neighbors lawnmower. The bathroom was thick with fresh hot steam. Between the pellets of water hitting your skull and the music blaring through your ears, you didn’t notice when the bathroom door was swung open. Only when you heard the quiet curses of the older man did you turn, flask to your lips and tits fully on view to the stranger. A small squeak escaped your throat, catching the mans attention as you swallowed the mouthful of amber liquid, flask detaching from your puckered lips with a small ‘pop’. Before you could react and cover yourself the man smacked a large hand over his eyes. 

The man was seriously tall, spiky baby blue hair only adding to his dominating demeanor. His long lab coat partially covered the baby blue sweater on his top half, and brown corduroys adorned his long legs. He was intimidatingly attractive, lanky, and probably somewhere in his 70’s. Summer’s grandfather. Shit.

“I-I-I didn’t see anything, I swear.” He blurted out, his voice low and raspy as he stuttered out a semi apology. What the hell are you supposed to say to that? ‘It’s okay, sorry you didn’t notice the fucking shower was on and you had to see my tits’? Your free hand quickly moved to cover your boobs and you crossed your legs to avoid showing any more of your slit to him.  
“I just need to grab something out of the drawer and I’ll be gone.” He promised. This isn’t going to go well. 

He trained his eyes at the floor, removing his hand before kneeling down and scavenging through the bottom left drawer of the vanity. Meanwhile you stood there, naked and shocked, flask threatening to drop to the shower floor as you shook with fear. Your mind began panicking, throwing flashbacks and images left and right at your consciousness as your rapid breathing only increased. Your mind took over as cold fingers running along your body, scratching the softness off your skin and striking fear straight into your heart. A piercing ring blew through your ears, your blood forcing pressure to build in the back of your skull. Tears welled up in your eyes as they continued to fixate on the intruder and before you knew it you were screaming at the top of your lungs for him to get out, over and over again until you began to see dark splotches in your vision. 

His head whipped around, eyes widening in panic before scrambling to his feet and bolting out the door and closing it with a loud slam. Your breathing was now considered hyperventilating, with tears flowing freely down your face and quiet sobs wracking through your body.

You managed to get dressed and re-apply makeup before Summer’s parents got home, choosing to wear the same pants with a light gray unzipped zip-up and a baby pink spaghetti-strap tank top that matched your socks because who the hell were you trying to impress. You’d also gotten your hair to dry and put it back in its usual hairstyle. Summer filled up your flask again, not questioning the excess of your abuse today, and the two of you had started to work on homework on the couch when her parents walked in. 

Beth and Jerry greeted you as they always did with hugs and smiles. You and Beth had always gotten along well, probably because she thought you were a good influence on Summer. It wasn’t shocking that she guessed something was wrong. She’d made up some bullshit excuse to pull you aside for half an hour, starting with her trying to get you to explain what was going on at home and ending with her offering you a glass a wine and explaining that she would ‘always be there if you wanted to talk’. 

Dinner time rolled around sooner than you expected. 

“Summer, will you go get your grandfather and tell him dinner is ready?” Beth asked, setting a plate of green beans on the table mat and heading back into the kitchen for whatever else she had cooked. It smelled amazing. The last time you had a home cooked meal that didn’t taste like a steaming plate of garbage was years ago. The aroma of steamed vegetables and real butter wafted straight into your nose and- did she just say grandfather? Fuck. 

You angled your head straight down towards the empty plate in front of you as you listening to the approaching footsteps. One person. Two people. Three people. Four people. Five people. Five people sat down. Fuck. Your hands were sweating and shaking uncontrollably and you smashed them in between your legs to stop anyone from noticing. Without the alcohol in you, you probably would have cried. People began to talk and grab food, and you were planning to time your go perfectly to avoid suspicion from the family and eye contact with Rick. To add your undeniably bad luck, Beth noticed and spoke up. 

“You alright honey?” Beth asked, halting any side conversations happening at the time. Your breathing picked up further if possible and tears threatened at your lids. The words couldn’t come out. It was like you were frozen in fear, and you could actually feel the burning gazes of the family aimed directly at your head. 

“Y-Yeah she’s, she’s fine mom. Y/n always prays before dinner. I-isn’t that right y/n?” Morty jumped in at a godsend, his voice pulling you back from whatever panic attack you were edging towards and giving you just enough footing to fix the situation and say something. You looked up slowly, avoiding everyone and everything except for Beth and nodded your head convincingly with a smile. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know if you guys were religious or not. I always pray before dinner at home I wasn’t sure…” You trailed off. Rick actually had the nerve to fucking scoff. He knew. Nevertheless, Beth’s demeanor relaxed at a drop of a pin. She released a long breath and offered a smile your way.

“I think thats lovely, don’t you Jerry?” She asked, looking over at her husband to gage wether or not he bought the story. Slowly, you turned your head one place left, one place closer to where Rick sat opposite the table. Jerry seemed completely unfazed and smiled right back at her, probably just happy she was paying attention to him. You weren’t shy to the Smith’s family problems. 

“We should do that here!” Jerry said enthusiastically. Beth gave a tighter smile at this and Summer started to giggle, breaking some of the tension in the room. 

“When’s the last time you went to church dad?” She asked somewhat offensively, causing you to giggle a little yourself. 

“I’ve gone to church!” Jerry whined, causing Beth to scoff in response. “I have!” He defended, crossing his arms over his chest weakly. Beth ignored it. 

“How was school today kids?” She addressed the three of us. 

“Boring.”  
“Great!”  
“Good.”

We chimed in. You began to put food on your plate, getting a few pieces of white chicken, creamy mashed potatoes, and a small pile of green beans. Were you supposed to feel bad for eating other peoples food? Is that normal? 

“So, y/n, what do you do in your free time?” Jerry asked innocently. You pushed the food around on your plate thinking of an acceptable answer. Watching Netflix, masturbating, partying, and drinking alone probably don’t count as hobbies. 

“Mostly homework, um I like to drive?” It came out more as a question and you could hear Summer giggling a few chairs over. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrenaline coursed through every fiber in your nerves as your foot smashed into the petal with full force, throwing it to the floor. Soon after, your other foot jammed on the clutch, switching gears and letting off the gas to downshift just in time. 

“Y/n, y/n, y/n!” Summer screamed, clutching onto the arm panel and her seat as she pressed her feet to the floor, eyes wide and trained on the lights headed our way. 

A bellowing horn shook the car as your car dropped 2k, giving you enough power to push into the redline and throw your car across the tracks just before the train swept by, dauntingly loud merely feet behind us. Ethan howled with excitement from the backseat, and the boy that came with him cheered alongside. The light ahead of us was red however, and with the cover of night it was nearly impossible for a perfect traffic check. Either way, you risked it, downshifting twice more and powering through the intersection straight through to safety.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well thats nice. I like going for drives too. Helps clear the mind.” Beth tried to relate sympathetically. Summer laughed harder. 

“No mom, she like, drives. Like race car drives.” She clarified, picking up her phone and beginning to text someone. Your phone vibrated from its position under your leg and you assumed she was texting you. 

“Oh! Well thats new!” She exclaimed. 

“Y-Yeah thats really cool y/n!” Morty chimed in. 

You smiled up at them both before Morty jumped in again and went off about a story from his math class. Probably about Jessica, his long time crush. Thanks to Morty’s ramblings you had a second to check what Summer sent you, which turned out to be a snapchat. 

Summer Smith:  
Grandpa is srsly staring @ u… did u guys meet already? 

Y/N: 

No we haven’t, I didn’t even notice. Should I look?

Summer’s little cartoon indicator popped up in the corner, and she started typing. You weren’t about to tell her, let alone anyone, about the shower incident. 

Summer: 

It’s weird, idk. Lemme c if he’s still looking brb 

The little cartoon disappeared and you waited in the empty conversation for her response. It popped back up not a moment later and you felt your heart jump to your throat. Your palms started to sweat again and your breathing picked up once more. Why the hell do I feel like this? I don’t like the old dude. 

Summer: 

He’s still staring 

Y/N: 

Fuck… is it like a hate stare? Or a confused stare? 

Summer:

Lowkey creepy stare

Y/N: 

Creepy how???? 

You didn’t want to come off desperate. But fuck were you curious. 

Summer: 

U cld just look

Y/N: 

Summer!

Summer: 

Fine

Summer was looking again. He’s definitely going to notice right? I’m so fucked. You were so wrapped up in your own head you didn’t even notice that she’d already typed back a few lines. 

Summer:

Dude  
He’s looking at you like a piece of meat  
I think my grandpas into u  
OMG

Your heart stopped. You nearly choked on your own spit as you tried to swallow. Quickly, you placed your phone under your leg again and reached for the glass of iced tea Beth had put out for you. You brought it closer, finally looking up to make sure nobody’s eyes were on you, except for Ricks of course, which you completely avoided. Everyone was immersed into conversation and Summer was on her phone still. It was as if you didn’t exist. With an expert maneuver you brought your flask into your sleeve, silently pouring it into the tea without alerting the people that mattered. You closed the cap and slipped it back into your pants before gulping half down. Rick cleared his throat softly, but you’d emptied a good amount in there, and the mix of iced tea and jack had already taken effect on you. It tasted amazing. You finally felt yourself buzz into oblivion once more, gaining the guts to look back at your phone and the notifications Summer had sent you over multiple apps. You read the text on the screen, her words stopping your heart at the drop of a pin.

Summer <3: 

you and grandpa are totally gonna fuck…no judgement

And with that you downed the rest of the drink through the little plastic straw, made up some bullshit excuse that you needed to pee, and dipped to the bathroom harder than you’ve ever dipped in your fucking life. 

It took three minutes of deep breathing, a minute of trying not to cry as to not ruin your makeup (It’s $60 mascara and the tears weren’t going to be wasted on him) and then another minute of somewhat drunkenly running over your plan of how to go back in, sit down, and pretend nothing happened. The second your foot stepped around the hallway however, you noticed Summer, Morty, and Rick had found their places watching TV. There was only one spot left. A spot on the green couch next to Morty, across from Summer on the other and, and unnervingly close to Rick in the recliner. Of course. 

You sat down on the couch. Trying to make yourself as small as possible, you curled your legs up into your chest and let your toes sit on the edge of the cloth. Your arms wrapped around your legs as your chin found a resting spot on the top of your knees. You had no idea what they were watching, far too buzzed to focus, but it seemed entertaining enough to keep your mind off of the man next to you for a while. 

About half an hour passed before he started to move, shifting somewhat in his chair. Daringly, you looked over. It only then registered that he might still be staring after you caught his hard gaze. He didn’t look away either, not that you’d expect him to. His eyes stayed put, boring into yours as your heart rate once again increased. Heat rose to your cheeks in a pleasant rush. All hopes that he wouldn’t notice were flushed away when the small smirk formed on his lips. He knew. He knew what exactly? This wasn’t fear, was it? Not entirely. Definitely not. It felt like a bad crush. Not the kind of crush you’ve had for years and can’t get over, but the kind of crush your not supposed to have. He’s probably fifty something years older than you. And he did scare you. Sue me. 

You tore your eyes away, unwilling to admit that you were, in fact, attracted to the much older man. Summer must have noticed, and took the opportunity to get up and try to fucking leave. 

“I have more homework to do, y/n your already done, you can stay down here if you want?” Subtle. This must have sparked Morty’s anxiety, because it was his turn to make up an excuse to leave. 

“Y-Yeah me too, I should probably get on that.” He laughed nervously. They both exited painfully fast, leaving you alone with the last man on earth you wanted to be alone with right now. 

The anxiety physically hurt. Fuck this old guy. Fuck this situation. Beth and Jerry were in the kitchen and definitely wouldn’t see if you took another swig. Your fingers found the metal lip of the flask in your pants and you pulled it out, staring straight ahead at the TV as you gulped down the other half. Rick sucked in a breath of air. 

He didn’t say anything for a while. The two of you had become enveloped in the awkward silence. Eventually Rick stood, stretching his joints as ear melting noises fell from his lips before stalking out of the room and into his garage. Summer told you that he spent most of his time there and explained that he was a scientist earlier in the day. 

The sky had gone dark a few hours before, and you were still alone on the couch drunk texting and watching TV. Your anxiety had alleviated itself soon after Rick left, leaving you to finally relax. The Office re-runs were playing on the little box and you found yourself actually tuning in. It was an earlier season, when Pam was still engaged to Roy and Michael was still working in the office. Michael had just basically trapped Katie in his office, offering her a brand new expresso machine and convincing her to get a ride home from him. An actual laugh, much needed and somewhat loud, broke through your lips as you watched the poor girl scurry away. You weren’t sure how long you had actually been watching for. At one point you scrambled to the remote to turn it down, figuring it was probably past eleven. The warmth underneath the blanket you’d crawled under was indescribably euphoric. Your legs had grown tired curling into you at a straight angle, so you’d laid down on your side, tucking your knees back up to your chest in a less pressured position until you were fully comfortable. You wouldn’t mind sleeping on the couch. 

Suddenly, yellow light flooded the room, revealing a stalking shadow in the doorway of the garage. He was holding something behind his right forearm, you could see the thickness of the object protruding in the shadow. Instinctively you stiffened, starting to sit up and getting ready to back away. 

“Good your awake.” His gravelly voice did something to you. Warmth began to pool in your core and you quickly shoved it down. Danger. You reminded yourself. He stepped out of the backlighting, allowing you to really take in his features for the first time. There’s no harm in just thinking he’s attractive, right? “I, uh, wanted to give you this.” He spoke again, moving once more to stand directly in front of your petrified figure. Your hands were no doubt shaking again, and you felt that warmth slowly reappear as he came closer, extending a large bottle of vodka your way. Your eyes darted up to his, silently asking if it was a joke. His face held no expression however, brows furrowed into a stone cold and somewhat frightening look. “A peace offering.” 

You extended your hand out to the bottle, now realizing how small yours was in comparison. His hand moved forward, pushing the cold glass into your hand before letting go. You didn’t want to look away from his eyes, almost in fear that he would study you further when you weren’t focusing on him and find something you didn’t want him to know. His eyes met yours as soon as you’d placed the bottle down, raising a brow and expecting some sort of response. 

“Sooo, are we good?” He seemed almost nervous, or he would have if he wasn’t so fucking terrifying. His voice was still low, and his body was still angled in an obviously offensive way. You nodded, fingers picking at the bundles of threat that had dislodged from your pants as you anticipated his departure. He didn’t leave however, only stepping closer and allowing you to smell the liquor and musk on his skin. It was almost intoxicating, even despite your current alcohol dependency. It wasn’t a smell you could put your finger on really, but he smelled good.  
“Use your words.” It came out in a deep growl, pulling some form primal submission out of you. Wether or not he had tried to frighten you to your bones was up for debate, but either way it had worked. Your vocal chords betrayed you, your eyes finding his as a squeak of a ‘yes’ squeezed its way out. 

Rick chuckled as he slipped his hands into his front pockets of his lab coat, a menacing grin stretching across his pale face. His body bent at the waist, getting closer to your face and running his eyes over it. Goosebumps broke out on your skin and your eyes widened, your body subconsciously leaning back further into the warm cushions to escape his burning gaze. 

“I don’t know if you wanna fuck me, or, or if your terrified of me. BuURPt e-either way its cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use caregiver as the parental figure when writing reader inserts, I never had parents and I'm not here to make assumptions about yours. Some chapters will be more lengthy than others. Updates will be frequent until termination; this story will not be left unfinished.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was buzzing by the time you woke up. Summer somewhat violently shook you awake, letting you know that you had about fifteen minutes to shower, dress, and put makeup on. Needless to say you skipped the shower. You threw an electric purple sweatshirt over a clean pair of yoga pants and managed to get a full face of makeup and your hair done by the time you left. The morning ritual also consisted of filling up your flask with the vodka Rick had given you. The bottle was much larger than full sized, so large in fact that your fingers couldn’t reach the divots in the glass made to hold it, making it harder to hide under the lack of clothes in your duffle bag. You’d managed to do it in a way Summer wouldn’t notice. Its not that you were trying to hide the bottle necessarily, but you didn’t want her asking where you got it from considering it wasn’t your normal brand. She’s smarter than Morty. 

Rick wasn’t to be seen anywhere. It occurred to you that he may not even be awake, calming some of your nerves. The memories from the night before played like a movie through your mind as you drove Summer and Morty to school. There were a few moments where you worried you’d ran a red light, but neither of them said anything and the thoughts were pushed away. You normally liked having company on your morning drive, but it was pulling you away from your intense thinking and all you wanted to do was focus. Most of the school day was spent in cold hard desks daydreaming about the 70 something year old man. It was uncomfortable to think about for the first two periods, but after the flourescent lights and monotonous teacher boredom really kicked in, it seemed somewhat less repulsive. 

You imagined his large hands running over your abdomen as his fingers squeezed at your sides and gripped onto your boobs, his voice gruff and dominating as he held his body above you, admiring your naked form before dipping his lips down to yours and capturing them…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You shook yourself from revisiting the daydream, escaping the heat and opening the front door to the Smith’s house alone. Summer was at a club meeting trying to make friends with the yearbook committee and Morty had to stay behind to get help with math homework, leaving the house entirely to you. It wasn’t until you’d stepped into the house that you remembered Rick didn’t work, and your eyes were blessed with the sight of him open legged on the couch. 

He looked up to you for a split second with a blank face before taking his attention back to the TV, signaling that you should probably head upstairs. You deposited your shoes as quickly as possible and scurried away, essentially bolting into Summers room and shutting the door with a soft thud. Half an hour had gone by and the only noise you could hear was the music from your phone. You figured Rick wasn’t interested in scaring you to death or giving out inappropriate complements currently, and took the time to avoid any thoughts resembling him. 

Around four, the sound of shattering glass and clanging metal sounded from downstairs, nearly scaring you out of your skin. You debated wether or not you should check it out, eventually deciding it was best to get over your stupid crush as quickly as possible and confront it. Basically tiptoeing downstairs, you peeked your head around the corner to find the brightly lit living room completely and utterly empty. Your second bet was the garage, so you tiptoed there next. The metal knob to the garage was freezing cold as your fingers curled around it and turned. The door didn’t creak for the first few feet, allowing you to silently look inside and make sure nothing horrible had happened. The second your head leaned around the frame your eyes met Ricks. 

He seemed upset, or maybe just unamused with your presence. Either way he wasn’t giving you a pleasant look, leaning back against the wooden work table directly opposite the door you were now standing next to. 

“What do you want?” It came out as more of a statement, but his eyes never left yours. The attention was almost suffocating, forcing you to shift on your feet as you looked for an answer. Rick wasn’t having any of it. “Either tell me what you want, or get the fuck out.” 

“I heard a crash.” You rushed out. Wow. Real articulate. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Way to go, loser. 

Rick rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms to push off against the bench and stalk towards you. His brows raised in question before he stopped merely a foot or two away, his eyes still trained on yours.

“If you wanted attention all you had to do was ask.” The low rasp sent a flush of heat through you and your heart rate surged. 

“I- I didn’t… I just heard the crash and I wanted to make sure everything was okay, I swear I didn’t-” You didn’t know what to say. Your nerves were probably apparent to the man and you internally laughed at how pathetic you must look standing in the doorway shaking. 

“S-Shut the door.” He commanded. Slowly, you moved into the garage, managing to shut the door behind you before you could even think about it. You were too close to him now. Six inches separated your chest from his. Heat radiated off his body, tempting you to come closer to him and relax into his warmth. You refused. 

On a dime, Rick turned around and stalked back towards a cluttered work desk in the corner, pointing to a chair across from it and directing you to sit. You did. 

His eyes trailed over you slowly, drinking in whatever he found so fascinating about your form on his own time. It was like he was studying you, finding every single nook and cranny and analyzing it under his lustful gaze. Was he trying to figure you out? Shaking it off, you took the time to admire him leaning back on his desk. His posture somewhat resembled a predator stalking its prey, knuckles flushed white as he gripped the table with what looked to be inhumane strength. His eyes were still laser focused on you, mouth tilted downwards in the corners as he watched. It was a penetrably awkward silence. You resisted the urge to reach for your flask and instead twiddled your fingers with anxiety. 

“Explain to me, sweetheart, exactly why your here.” He broke, commanding and deep with his tone. The pet name should have made your heart soar, but the way he said it was so cold and almost mocking, that it almost lost its endearment. Almost. 

You froze, unwilling to admit your reasoning for the visit with a lack of knowledge yourself. Ricks stare didn’t lose its intensity as he waited on his answer. 

“I…the crash…” You stuttered out, your breaths hollowing and sending little oxygen to the places you need it. 

“Bullshit.” He spat, sauntering towards you. The comfy rocking recliner did nothing but reveal your fear to the older man, betraying you as it gave a loud creak and rocked backwards with your weight to shift away from the somewhat viable threat. “Deep down you know you wanted my attention, didn’t you?” He challenged once more. His impressive height towered over you, taking in your quick breaths and flushed cheeks with a angry brow. “Answer me!” He bellowed, throwing his hands up in frustration at your lack of response. 

“Yes!” You ushered quickly, ducking your head quickly after to avoid any further embarrassment. 

“I knew you were a whore.” Rick flared. The words should have been offensive, but the demeaning slur only egged you on, forcing tingles down your spine with a flush. He bent down and took a knee on the concrete with a thud in front of your curled legs. A new wave of heat rushed to your core, sending tingles up your spine and to the tips of your fingers as you let out a soft sound at his works, floating your wide eyes back to his aggressive ones. 

His long, deft fingers curled around your ankles, and with a quick tug he had them dangling off the seat, just a few inches short of the cold ground. His large hands then found their ascent, trailing up your smooth legs slowly before hooking his fingers around the fabric’s edge. He found your eyes once more, watching you with a hunger you’d never seen before in any man, and tugged, pulling the cloth down your stomach and legs, and off of your feet. 

You made a small noise, somewhat reminiscent of a mouse, before covering your mouth with your sweater-paw hand. He threw your pants carelessly across the garage, knocking something over in the process without looking back and threw your flask still wrapped in the fabric to the floor with a clank. Your preference to go commando wasn’t something you were currently praising, as Rick gripped your knees with strong fingers and roughly pulled your legs apart. You could feel your slick dripping onto the leather chair below you, pooling between your legs and flaring heat further into your abdomen. Rick’s hands continued upward, pulling your sweatshirt up and off you and throwing it elsewhere as well, leaving your hardened nipples open and exposed to him without a bra. 

“I-I knew you were lying. Showing up here with no panties, no, no bra. You wanted this old man to touch you didn’t you y/n.” His voice was completely serious. He wanted an answer. 

“Yes.” You breathed out, hands gripping the leather to the outside of your thighs for dear life. Your lids screwed shut when you cried out, his hands finding your boobs. You arched your back away from the cold leather and into his warm calloused hands. His fingers tweaked over your nipples, giving each a tight pull before he demanded your attention again. You watched as he leant forward, the rough material of his lab coat brushing over the sensitive skin of your legs and rising goosebumps across the smooth surface. 

You allowed your eyes to close once more as his lips met your warm neck in a soft kiss. With a hum of appreciation, you tilted your neck for more access as he pulled the hand not holding his weight next to yours up to brush the hair off your neck. The gesture made you gasp, astonished by the sweet movements that this otherwise rough man was giving you. His kisses burned against your skin, trailing down across your collarbones until he reached the swell of your breast. He waisted no time once he reached his destination, pulling your nipple into his mouth and biting down with force. A loud yelp escaped your mouth, but before you could register the pain of the bite he was shushing you, quieting the sting with the soft licks of his tongue. 

His chapped lips trailed farther downwards, kissing along the length of your stomach before fully kneeling. Your eyes opened just as his hands slid underneath your thighs and lifted you with his impressive strength, pulling you to the edge of the chair and rocking it forward directly towards his face. You watched as he looked up, meeting your eyes with a burning fire before burring his face in your core. He lapped and sucked at the most sensitive spot you had, causing you to heat and writhe with pleasure. 

Your chest pushed up into the air as a thousand whimpers and moans left your mouth. You felt elated, every nerve was on cloud nine as his tongue worked at your clit. Your nails dug so hard into the leather you were sure there would be crescent marks in their wake. He let out a growl, vibrating against your bundle of nerves and causing you to throw your head forward in pleasure. This caught his attention, his eyes stretching up to watch as you crumbled under his hold. 

A warm finger teased at your entrance, pushing past into your tight walls and curling up into a spot that nearly blacked out your vision. His mouth was still attached to your clit, eyes hungry and determined. He added another finger into you, focusing on pressing on the spot you liked so much rather than thrusting them in and out. With a spasm of pleasure, your legs kicked against the leather front panel of the seat, head falling back with a moan that tumbled off your lips. Rick took the chance to detach his mouth from your clit, instead using his other hand to rub and demanding attention with his words. 

“Look at you, kicking your legs like a helpless little thing. Your just a scared little girl, running around dazed and confused, waiting for someone like me to put you in your place; tell, tell you what you need.” He patronized, slipping in a third finger and working hard at your sensitive bud. His words filled you with a submissive warmth you’d never known, his fingers feeling impossibly better in combination with his rough voice. A wall of pleasure began to build and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. You were teetering on the edge, pushing your cunt back into his hands as he worked for your benefit. 

“Cum for me baby, y-you can do it. All, all over daddy’s fingers.” With the mention of him calling himself by such a vulgar, dominant name, especially considering the massive age gap, you lost it. Your hands flailed around, searching for something strong enough to hold onto as your climax ripped through you. His fingers were relentless, pulling and working every last drop of satisfaction out of your orgasm as you cried out his name. Tears streaked down your face from overstimulation as he pulled away, wiping his hands on his lap coat before standing at his full height. 

You brought your eyes to his again as he watched over you. His eyes held a warmth you hadn’t seen yet from him, but it was fleeting, and soon enough he was scooping you up into his arms. You made a weak noise in protest which he ignored as he sat down on the chair, holding your sweaty body in his lap to his chest. A large hand fell on your head and stroked your hair gently, calming your shaking, worn frame. You heard him gruffly mumble what sounded like a ‘good girl’ into your scalp, which was enough praise to get you to relax in his hold. 

“Thats it.” He shushed, using his other hand to rub small circles on your hip. Once you calmed down from the post orgasm high you tried to assess the situation. It took a second to fully process that Summer’s grandfather had just given you the best head of your young life and basically thrown you into submission. He must have felt you tense because his large hand gripped your chin, forcing your head upwards to look him in the face. But instead of ushering words of comfort, he looked you dead in the eye as he spoke. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this or I swear to God I’ll kill you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You managed to calm down and shower by the time Morty got home from math tutoring. You slipped on some black pajama shorts and the same pink tank top as the day before after deciding you no longer cared about your outfit for the day as it hit the weekend. It had been enough of a whirlwind already. Between falling under the spell of a man more than triple your age and leaving your flask in the garage hours before, your day was turning out to be far more eventful than you’d prepared for. Attempting to find distraction, you wandered over to Morty’s room, finding him relaxing happily on his bed reading what was most likely a textbook. 

“Hey Morty.” You knocked twice on the already ajar door, crossing one leg in front of the other smoothly and waiting for permission to enter. 

“Oh, h-hey y/n! Come, come on in!” He said excitedly, sweeping all of his homework off the bed in one quick movement. You giggled, sitting down on the far end of the bed with a smile. “Grandpa Rick told me to give this back to you. H-He said you left it downstairs.” Morty commented, reaching into his nightstand to pull out your silver flask. You sighed, silently thanking Rick for not making you confront him about it, and took it from him. 

“Thanks.” You smiled, unscrewing the top and taking a few very solid swigs. Morty nervously laughed before awkwardly leaning back against the wooden headboard. 

“Rough day?” He questioned, raising a brow much like his grandfather does. Oh God. 

“Understatement.” You scoffed, taking another swig and looking over to him. He looked uncomfortable as hell, attempting to look cool with his hands behind his head, and you audibly laughed at his position, triggering a laugh of his own. 

Thankfully, Morty didn’t bring Rick up again, and you hung out with him in comfortable conversation until Summer got home. 

Dinner was uneventful. Rick didn’t show, which wasn’t shocking after what you’d done with him today. You felt utterly disgusted, taking up your friends nice offer to stay with her during your hardship and then sleeping with her grandfather wasn’t something you were proud of. Beth and Jerry were nice as usual, and everything seemed to be going much smoother than your afternoon had. It was three AM when you found yourself on the roof of the Smith’s family home, drinking from your flask and letting warm tears flow down your face. You tossed and turned in your sleep all night, never finding the right position to put your mind to rest on the tattered couch. Light had begun to seep in through the windows before you had finally shut your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Saturday. The weekend had arrived in all of its naked glory, and that meant one thing and one thing only; too much time to drink. You woke to the sound of pots and pants clanging around behind you and the aromas of bacon and coffee wafting through the living room. With a series of small moans you’d uncurled your body with a pleasant stretch, reaching above you and cracking something in your spine with a satisfying pop. Your toes regained feeling as you pulled your heels down into the fabric of the couch before standing. Pinpricks of pain pulled at your scalp as you attempted to work your fingers through your hair, managing to smooth it to an acceptable status. 

The plaid dining room table was filled with food, from waffles and eggs to bacon and orange juice, Beth had covered all the basic breakfast bases. Everyone had taken a seat except for you, so you quickly made your presence known with a small ‘good morning.’ The startling sound of a metal instrument hitting porcelain pulled your eyes from the cold tile floor to the family. Beth was happily pouring Jerry a cup of coffee, Morty was munching on some bacon that he’d piled up on his plate, Summer was arguing with Jerry, and Rick, well Rick was staring directly at you with wide eyes. You ignored the weird stare and took your place opposite of him, reaching into the center to get some food for your plate. When you were sure nobody was looking you grabbed your cup of orange juice and emptied part of your flask into it. 

“So what are you kids up to today?” Beth asked politely in an attempt to start conversation.

“Y/n and I are going to the mall.” Summer replied cooly, sending you a sly wink before picking up another bite of eggs. You’d planned to go to a backyard party with her today with some kids you met at the your last state party. 

“I’m taking Morty out.” Rick stated. You looked up at this point, finding Morty with a smile that took up his whole face. 

“Wait a minute, maybe I wanted to do something with Morty today.” Jerry spoke out weakly. Rick laughed, ignoring the comment until Jerry pressed further. “Your not a God Rick, and… and you don’t get to dictate what my kids do.” He protested. Rick practically scoffed before leaning back in his chair and placing an ankle on the opposing knee. The sight had you wet before you had the chance to think about it.

“I harnessed the power of an entire multiverse that I created and used it to power a car battery. I’m a God Jerry. Fuck off.” He concluded. You needed more orange juice to handle this. 

“W-Where are we going Rick?” Morty asked hopefully. 

“We gotta go to the Citadel Morty.” 

“Oh jeez, Rick I dunno if thats such a good idea. I mean, the last time we went there-” 

“Its different this time Morty, e-everthings gonna be fine.” Rick reassured. Morty sighed, somewhat less excited now as he pushed his eggs around his plate much like you were. It was looking like another long day. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three when you and Summer arrived at the well established party. The alcohol was flowing and people had already started to swim in the pool. You led Summer towards the drinks table, grabbing two empty red solo cups for the both of you and pouring some of the vodka that was on the table in them. After filling your cup near the brim, and hers more towards half, you decided to loose the clothes. Your sweatshirt came first, revealing the cherry red bikini top hugging your top half, then leaving your pants, shoes, and socks to lay on the grass next to it to show the matching thong bottom. 

You heard a few whistles at the sudden action and inwardly smiled, drinking in the attention as it pulled you away from your own negativity. Summer caught on quick, dropping her clothes in a pile next to yours to reveal a teal blue bikini similarly styled. You turned back to the table, picking up the two plastic cups and placing hers into her hand, before heading over to the group of kids at the pool. 

You’d talked to a few people, mostly guys. Summer had split off a while ago with a girl she knew from her English class, leaving you drunk and alone with a group of particularly rowdy men. Currently, one you’d come to know as Sean, was explaining his current plan for dunking the miniature basketball into the pool with a running start. He’d been explaining a continuously revised version of his plan for about twenty minutes, none of which you’d been interested for. You were however, interested in Colt; the boy you just happened to be leaning up against as you sat on the edge of the pool. The sun beat down on your back, slightly charring the skin on the tops of your shoulders and keeping you at a decent temperature despite the freezing pool water taking its sweet time evaporating off your skin. 

A warm arm snuck around your waist as he laughed, signaling you to lean further into him and mindlessly giggle along. You looked up to him once your head met his shoulder, his dark brown hair shedding droplets of water onto your nose as his eyes met yours. 

“Let me get you another drink.” He offered, removing his arm from around your middle and beginning to stand. You grabbed your now empty cup, leaning away from him and allowing him to stand before handing him your cup. 

“Vodka, straight please.” You smiled in gratitude. His abs glistened as the sunlight reflected off his sweat, showing some impressive definition. You also took notice to his strong back as he walked back to the drink table, his muscles flexing under a thin layer of tanned skin. Of course you didn’t drink whatever the fuck he gave you. 

Reasonably, you gave him the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was just trying to be flirty and get you a drink. Thats not to say you weren’t necessarily surprised when you realized you were cornered thirty minutes later inside the house, backed against a laundry machine as his frame loomed closer and closer, his arms extending with greedy, unwanted hands. 

“Fuck off.” You spat, trying to back out of the literal corner he had backed you into. 

“Come on sweet pea, I know you want it.” He pressed, the heat of his body projecting onto you with his presence this close. 

“Yeah, I think your mistaken. I really don’t buddy. Go find another bitch dumb enough to drink whatever the fuck you put in that cup planning on me drinking, and please, fuck off.” You cleared, breaths shallow and voice hard despite your crumbling facade. 

“Oh come on; leaning up against me, letting me wrap my arms around you, you can’t say you didn’t want it.” Normally, you would. But ever since you met Rick, the thought of another man honestly repulsed you. It felt like you were made for him; anything that wasn’t Rick wasn’t right. 

“I can confidently say that I really, honestly, and truly, do not want anything to do with you.” You tore, giving a final hard push to his chest, charging up enough energy to push him back, and headed back to the party outside. Summer had preoccupied herself in the hot tub with three other girls, and you decided to send her a text explaining your absence instead of interrupting. Suddenly, shouting broke out behind you. Your bare feet turned on the slippery grass to see Colt and two very buff friends of his marching towards you. Your eyes widened, feet pivoting and slipping in place as you started to sprint away. 

“Stop that bitch!” One of his accomplices boomed, further propelling you as you hopped the small wooden fence. You could hear their footsteps close behind as your heart thundered in your chest, the cold air stinging your skin as you ran practically naked through the neighborhood. Taking a sharp left, you looked for something you might recognize. Nothing looked familiar, sending you further into your panicked run. Making another quick left, you recognized your school to the right across the street and let out a small cheer. The men were still behind you when you looked back in a whirl, so you picked up the pace a bit more, your muscles and lungs burning in agony as you pushed them to their limit.

The alcohol helped, somewhat with numbing your pain, but it had been a solid hour or so since you’d ingested your last drink and the effects were slowly wearing off. Sweat beaded at your hairline to mix with the dried chlorine as you rounded the corner onto the Smith’s street. Their house was now in view and your brain knew it, injecting adrenaline through your veins and pushing you past your limit. You leaned as far forward as possible, catching impossibly more momentum and basically throwing yourself through the last turn and into the front door. With tremendous force, the door was ripped open and slammed shut. 

You quickly locked it with shaky hands before turning around, your back pressed to the door and lungs completely out of air. Your head slumped down, hands resting on your thighs as you attempted to calm the heart that was beating out of your chest. 

“Jeez y/n, a-a-are you okay?” Morty practically yelled, causing you to jump back painfully into the grooves in the wood and scream. Your wide eyes flew open, revealing Morty standing in the middle of the living room, eyes equally wide and face etched with concern. Standing next to him with similar features was Rick, who seemed just as concerned. 

“Holy shit Morty don’t fucking scare me like that!” You yelled back, unsure if your heart would be able to take another scare. Your hand rested on your chest bone as you fell back into the door once more, eyes closing once more as you heaved. Sweat trickled down the back of your neck as your body continued its homeostasis cooling process. 

“S-S-Scare me? Y-Y-Y-You almost gave us a heart attack!” He defended, his worries now hidden somewhere in his angered voice. 

“Well I was being fucking chased! It was either running to safety or getting my ass kicked in the middle of the street! I chose the latter.” 

“Chased?” Morty questioned loudly, “W—What - Wh-Who the hell was chasing you?” 

“Why does that even fucking matter? Can someone just get me some fucking vodka?” You lowered your volume slightly, just in case Beth and Jerry had gotten back from their afternoon outing sooner than anticipated. 

At your request Rick was striding forward confidently and taking control of the situation, holding his flask out for you to grab. Cool liquor flushed down your throat and you audibly moaned with a sigh. A few gulps later your head cleared, heart rate dropping to normality once more, and you handed what you now realized was not vodka, or any sort of alcohol you’d ever tasted, back to Rick with a muttered thanks. 

“W-Whats going on?” He questioned, keeping his presence close in a way that seemed protective. 

“I was at this party with Summer-”

“I thought you were going to the mall.” Rick interrupted. You rolled your eyes. 

“I lied. Do you wanna hear what happened or not?” You asked, adrenaline still coursing through you. He growled in response, hopefully low enough that Morty didn’t hear it, and you took it as a yes. 

“So I was at the party with Summer-” 

“Wait where’s Summer?” Morty panicked suddenly. 

“She’s fine Morty! Just shut up!” The flask was extended towards you once more, which you gladly accepted and drank from again before restarting your explanation. 

“Anyways I split up from Summer once we got there and starting hanging out with these guys. One of them put something in my drink, I dumped it in the pool but I guess he thought I drank it and he tried coming onto me. I told him to fuck off but he got butt hurt and called his friends and they started chasing me so I sprinted back here.” You breathed out, finally catching your breath and gaining some footing with the situation. Looking down, you only now realized that you hadn’t grabbed your clothes in the midst of the chaos and internally cursed yourself. 

Ricks eyes met yours once you raised your head, his brows furrowed into a tight v and an angry scowl gracing his handsome features. 

“Morty go to your room.” His words were laced with a venom you’d never experienced. Anger radiated off of him in terrifyingly hot, red waves as his hands began to tremble, the flask shaking in his grasp. You guessed Morty knew this side of Rick when he turned and bolted up the stairs with canine obedience, leaving you alone with Rick for the first time since yesterday afternoon. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He just looked angry. Really, really fucking angry. 

“Rick, I-” The look he gave you told you to stop immediately. His gaze hard and unforgiving on your face. 

“Go into the garage and sit in your chair. Don’t speak. D-Don’t even move a single fucking muscle unless its necessary for keeping you alive, and don’t you dare fucking leave until I get back. Do you understand?” He looked away when you nodded, empty hand clenching into a tight fist before he let out a hot breath in attempt to calm himself, probably for your sake. His warm hand enveloped your sweaty one, the cool touch of the flask pressing against your palm once more. The gesture warmed you slightly, despite your worry for Ricks future whereabouts. Just as you had begun to relax in his hand’s hold a harsh knock shook the door supporting your weight behind you. 

“Come out you little slut!” 

“Go.” Rick growled, pushing you towards the door of the garage. You scrambled to the chair he told you to, making sure you shut the door once you sat down with a nervous glance. Your legs curled up against your chest as you rested your head between your bare knees. The garage must have been soundproof, leaving you in complete silence to overthink and drink the strange liquor in his flask. 

After a few more sips you really started to feel drunk, which was somewhat unusual for how little of it you had consumed, but in no way an unpleasant surprise. You found yourself somewhat worried for your night in shining armor in your drunken state, but remembered his commands and stayed still. You giggled when you realized Rick thought of drinking as something ‘necessary to keep you alive’. He wasn’t wrong. You also wondered why he never questioned your underage drinking, or more so why he seemed to condone it. 

What was he doing to those kids? They were much more muscular than the thin man, and yet contradictorily more intimidating than them. You had no doubt that Rick would protect you, despite the obvious gap in age and physicality.

Sooner than expected Rick’s figure stormed through the doorway, almost angrier than when you’d last seen him. With a blood stained shirt and a ripening bruise forming on his cheek he made his way up to you with confidence, quickly gripping your face in his large hands and attacking your lips with his. He pulled hard on your neck, forcing you to stumble out of the chair and stand, lips still connected to his. Your heart swelled with the realization that he was actually kissing you and you kissed back harder, teeth sinking into his bottom lip with a playful bite before you connected with his top one. He growled a little, nipping back at your lip in consequence to draw a small noise from the back of your throat. Your squeak earned a hum of appreciation from him, sliding an arm around your waist and squeezing tightly at your hipbone. There was something unearthly delicious about the way the alcohol mixed with his taste. 

As soon as his lips left yours, his hands retreated to push firmly on your chest, forcing you back into the chair that rocked back to its ends. His breathing was labored; his words loud and angry as he glided forward. 

“You lied to me.” Rick bit. Teeth caught your lip in shame and you hung your head. It was silent for a moment, the contrast between his kiss and latter words throwing your head into an unpleasant spin. Then you were being pulled up again, with an arm under your legs and another wrapping around your middle you were lifted out of the chair. Quickly you grabbed onto his shoulders, uncertain as to where he was taking you, but your eyes closed from the dizziness nevertheless, head resting in the crescent of his shoulder muscle as you inhaled his warm scent. You heard the door to the garage open, bumping up and down in his arms with the ascension of steps before another door was opened and you were thrown onto an uncomfortable surface covered in a scratchy green blanket. 

You gasped and looked up as the door shut, watching the room fully illuminate as the light was flicked on and listening to the digital beeping of whatever machine Rick was using. Mugshots and murder webs covered every wall, and from the position you were in you could see a large, daunting metal contraption hanging from the ceiling. 

Your observations were cut short however when Ricks grip returned and you were flipped face down onto the blanket. His intelligent fingers began working to unclothe you, managing successfully in a matter of seconds. Sharp pain radiated through your cheek as his hand came down on your ass, his other hand pushing down on your back and trapping you between him and the mattress. Something between a yelp and a moan escaped your lips and you pushed back against the air. 

“I-If you ever even consider doing something as stupid as lying to me again I’ll tie you up and fuck you until your physically incapable of lyURPing to me.” He punctuated his words with another harsh smack in the same raw, pink spot the last blow landed. Warmth flooded your core, despite your concern for the situation and his demeanor. 

“If I ever see or hear about you with another man, let alone a fucking boy, I’ll call six other Ricks from six other, other, - different dimensions, and tell them to fill you to the brim with our cum.” Pain stung your other cheek now as two spanks were delivered to the surface, causing you to suck in air through your teeth and cry out some form of a plea. You had no idea what he was going on about now, but you absolutely couldn’t care less. 

“And I swear on my own fucking life that if I see you dressed like that for breakfast again I’m gonna fuck you right there on the table in front of everyone, because I-UURP-I don’t think I have that kind of restraint in me anymore.” 

The alcohol invading your blood along with something a little more toxic that felt like liquid Rick brought about a loud cry in pleasure. When he turned you over again to face him it became obvious that he was still enraged. Drool had collected on his chin during his lecture and his face contorted into utter fury. His eyes bore painfully into yours as he spat his next words. 

“There isn’t a single fucking person in this multiverse or-or any of its parallel dimensions as smart as me, so listen to me good, little girl, when I tell you that you were made to serve me.   
I’ve seen every dimension that you’ve ever existed in, and in every single fucking one your either dead, or your mine.” A loud gasp escaped your lips at his words, your heart beating impossibly faster as a sweat broke out on your skin. 

“Rick I-” 

“What did you just fucking call me?” His eyebrow raised in question and you quickly corrected yourself. 

“Daddy, I-” 

“Unless its an apology I don’t want to hear it.” He interrupted once more. 

“You don’t own me, daddy.” You defied, somewhat proud of your little remark. Your pride fell with lightening speed when his face changed, a frown etching onto his previously expressionless mouth. 

“You’re in so much trouble.” Rick whispered, leaning down to press his lips against yours softly. His actions were far too contradictory to his words. “Just, just not right now. I just killed three teenage boys for you and I’m not in the mood to hurt you yet.” 

Your heart stopped at his words. Killed. He killed them? For chasing you? 

“Rick they didn’t even do anything to me! I got away!” You raised your voice, ignoring the slip up and angrily searching for the man’s eyes that seemed to be avoiding yours. 

“Oh, Oh okay sure, yeah! And if you had drank whatever was in that cup what would have happened y/n?” His voice echoed off the walls of the room and somewhere in the back of your head you wondered wether or not Morty could hear you. You didn’t have an answer to his question that wouldn’t aid in proving his point, so he took your silence as understanding. “Your mine. Nobody touches whats mine. They crossed a line y/n, I-I can’t - I won’t regret it.” You didn’t fight him anymore on it. 

The anger melted away, at least on your behalf, and Rick laid back on what you now knew was a cot, beckoning you to join him. You laid down next to him, which apparently wasn’t what he wanted because next thing you knew you were snuggled up to his side, and laid a hand on your head with the other wrapped around your waist, holding you to his warm, thin frame. His hand stroked through your hair, flittering through the strands with only microscopic traces of care. 

“You didn’t have to kill them.” You whispered into his warm neck. The feeling of his lab coat scratching against your bare skin drove you wild in ways it shouldn’t as his hand fleeted up and down your side, bringing tingles to the surface of your skin. 

“I’m done talking about it.” He spoke, much louder than your whisper, and the conversation was done. 

“What if Morty heard us?” You worried, turning your head to look at him through a mess of powder blue hair. 

“He didn’t.” 

“Okay.” 

“O-Okay? Don’t you wanna know how? I’m the smartest man in the universe! Don’t you - a-aren’t you interested in how I could’ve possibly created an electromagnetic field strong enough to block sound waves in such a contained aUURPmosphere?” 

“Not really. Maybe another day.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricks content demeanor didn’t last for long. Eventually, he told you to leave, stating that he was ‘done cuddling and still pissed’. You showered all the chlorine off of you and dressed in yet another pair of skimpy pajamas. Rick was going to have to deal with it; you didn’t own anything else. The light blue shorts were looser than the black ones you wore the morning before, and the black tank top didn’t show your nipples through it, so you could at least tell him you tried. 

 

He had also managed to get your phone number that night. ‘Anytime your in danger, or if, if more pricks like that bother you, y-you just UURP give, give daddy a call, I-I’ll take care of it.’ he promised. His words felt true to you, even if he’d drank a little too much before he’d said them. Rick had taken up such a large portion of your thoughts that it was starting to control you. Every fiber in your being wanted nothing but to please him, and knowing he was upset stung a little. 

Your phone buzzed on the wooden coffee table and you outstretched your limbs to reach it assuming it was Summer responding to your earlier text. 

Summer:

Kk, idk what time ill b home… ;) 

Y/N: 

;) use protection 

Summer: 

U2 ;) Gettin it on with grandpa rick 

Y/N: 

Gross… 

Summer: 

Did u hear about the fight????

Y/N: 

No? What happened? 

Summer: 

These dudes started yelling ab some girl and punched a guy b4 totally dipping! it was insane 

Y/N: 

Yeah that was kind of my fault, I’ll explain everything when you get home. Stay safe and call me if you need anything <3

Summer: 

U2! dnt get 2 freaky with gramps 

Y/N: 

I’ll leave…

Summer: 

U guys were made 4 each other

Y/N: 

Packing my clothes…… In total seriousness though how long am I staying with you for? I should probably go back soon, right? 

Summer: 

Idk… I like having u around. Morty rly likes having someone 2 talk 2, mom and dad love u, n grandpa n u r basically dating. mayb u cld stay a couple weeks or something?

Y/N: 

If nobody minds I’d really appreciate it. I don’t feel like going back there anytime soon but I should probably grab some of my stuff tomorrow or Sunday. Grandpa joke still isn’t funny.

Summer: 

Want me 2 go w? hows greg been…

Y/N: 

I can go alone, I don’t wanna mix you up in all the family drama. Greg is kind of the reason I’ve been staying with you. 

Summer: 

R u ok? do u want me 2 come home? we can get drunk on the roof and talk about it… or not talk about it

Y/N: 

Am I super selfish if I say yes? 

Summer: 

No ur just better at dealing with ur feelings than ur bf is lol im omw

 

You’d both managed to get totally shit faced within an hour, watching the sun set over the horizon and the stars illuminate above. The wind had picked up, bringing a chill to the night that was washed away with the bottle of vodka Rick had gifted you. Summer was really good at getting your mind off things when you needed it, and despite the lack of support her upbringing gave her she was exceptional at supporting others, something you would be eternally grateful for. The small pebbles littering the roof left indents in your palms through the thin blanket you’d found refuge on, but pain wasn’t something your brain could currently register. You weren’t sure exactly when Beth and Jerry had gotten home, but they didn’t notice your crouching figures, shushing one another ridiculously giggling on n the roof. They didn’t seem to be looking for either of you either. 

If it wasn’t for Morty, the two of you would’ve fallen asleep up there. He’d managed to usher both your discombobulated forms into Summer’s room. Neither of you cared that you were sharing a bed, too drunk and blissed out to give a shit about personal space. Summer fell asleep long before you did, and you found yourself craving a black out drunk cigarette like every other basic broken bitch in the universe. You hoped one of the parents had picked up the bad habit at some point in their failing marriage and drunkenly made your way down the stairs, nearly tripping more than a few times, before making it to the pitch black kitchen and beginning to ransack through the drawers. Your fingers fumbled through piles of papers and electronic chargers, back turned away from the doorways without concern for possible danger. 

The light was flicked on and you turned a little too quickly for your brain to keep up, causing you to fall. Eventually, you stood and straightened yourself out to see Rick standing in the doorway with a menacing smirk on his face. 

“Y-UURP-Your fucking shit faced.” He commented. A giggle erupted from deep inside your diaphragm and you clutched onto the counter a little harder. 

“Thats what I said!” You laughed, finding the situation much funnier than it obviously was. Rick chuckled for a moment before making his way towards you and leaning up against the counter in front of you. Everything was so blurred it was hard to make out his face, but he seemed upset nevertheless. You groaned. “You’re still mad.” You poked at his stomach, making his face elongate with momentary shock before he folded his arms over his chest. 

“Your still in trouble.” He countered. 

“I’m drunk.” You corrected with an innocent smile. His anger broke fleetingly and you gave a triumphant grin. 

“What are you doing down here.”

“Looking for a cigarette.” You stated as though it was obvious. “I looked in all the drawers and in the cabinet behind the cookies but I can’t, I can’t-” Finishing the sentence seemed unnecessary as you looked up to Rick with puppy dog eyes. His gaze met yours with feign annoyance before he rolled his eyes and pushed off the counter, turning to his left and opening the top drawer. You watched his lab coat covered back as he searched through the drawer before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. 

“Put them back when your done. L-Lighters in the UURP in the box.”


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday was remotely uneventful. Rick and Morty went off to some planet or dimension or something on another ‘adventure’ as Morty calls them, leaving you and Summer alone for the day. You decided against going to your caretakers and grabbing your stuff today. There weren’t many times you didn’t procrastinate going home. 

The sun burned your eyes when you opened the blinds, Summers rousing form still curled up in a pile of blankets. You tore yourself from the room to find something comfortable to wear and fill your flask before dragging yourself down to the couch and slumping there for the day. The couch had basically molded to you by the third hour, Summer’s body splayed out on the reclining chair nearby. She put on this show called ‘ball fondlers’, which was essentially a group of should be criminals murdering people for twenty three minute segments (Rick installed some sort of commercial blocker for them) on what she called intergalactic cable. At noon she made the both of you PB&J sandwiches, which you washed down with some heavy gulps of Jack Daniels. 

Summer didn’t talk much until after lunch, when you’d given her a sip from your flask. You assumed it was something to do with whoever she was furiously texting, so in an act of compassion, you investigated. 

“Whats goin on Summer?” You asked innocently, somewhat leaning towards her as you sat up on the couch. She gave a long sigh, dropping her phone to her side before looking at you. 

“It’s just, Ethan hasn’t been talking to me as much recently. Normally he texts me all throughout the day and now he barely even texts me good morning anymore. I thought that if I went to that party that he would get jealous but he didn’t even care.” She somewhat drunkenly ranted. 

“Maybe if you just tell him how you feel he’ll understand. He obviously likes you.” You replied somewhat lamely. Summer took it though, and looked over to you with a small drunken smile. 

“Your right. Maybe you should tell Rick how you feel too.” She giggled. You knew it was a joke, but the way your heart thundered in your chest provoked a frightened voice that echoed in the back of your mind. You gave her a pointed look of disgust. 

“Gross dude.” 

“Okay okay, whatever. He does like you though.” She commented, taking her attention away to take a swig from your flask. Ignoring the way your stomach fluttered with heat you sat up further, positioning yourself fully towards her in question. 

“No he doesn’t Summer.” You denied, rolling your eyes and confiscating the flask from her hold to take more for yourself. It was her turn to roll her eyes now. 

“Obviously he does, y/n.” She mocked. “He stares at you all the time, he hasn’t said anything mean to you like, ever, I mean he literally dropped his fork at breakfast this morning when he saw you.” She called him out, causing you to flush a soft shade of pink you hoped would go unnoticed. 

“That wasn’t because of me! He was probably just tired.” You shrugged, hoping it didn’t come off as defensive. 

“Grandpa Rick’s always tired, but since you started staying here he’s been…different. He’s totally into you y/n, your just gonna have to suck it up.” She said seriously. You shook your head with a soft smile before drinking again from the now almost empty flask. 

Summer’s parents got home later that evening. Morty and Rick still hadn’t made it home by the time Beth and Jerry started to make dinner. Summer pulled you upstairs after they pulled into the driveway, convincing you to smoke a blunt with her out the window and get quite a bit more tipsy than you already were. You had no reason to hold back considering it was still the weekend. The way the alcohol cooled your throat from the burning weed in your lungs sent tingles to every cell vibrating in your being. It calmed your nerves from the previous conversation, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said. What does different mean? 

You were full on buzzing by the time the two of you had to go down for dinner, stumbling in a heaping mess of giggles down the stairs and into the dining room. You swore you were the luckiest girls in the world in the moment; Beth and Jerry were so absorbed in their own little world, bickering their hearts out and burning their marriage to the ground with every poorly constructed insult, that they hadn’t noticed how fucking wasted the two of you were. 

The entire situation was hilariously sad. You and Summer had taken turns throwing pieces of broccoli into the trashcan behind Jerry and at one point had flung a pea into Jerry’s lap, earning you a fist bump under the table. Once they had finished arguing and pretending to eat, you and Summer scrambled upstairs once more to further intoxicate yourselves. 

It was getting dark, and Summer was starting to get ready to go out. You decided on staying in and preparing for tomorrow rather than going out again, especially since Rick wasn’t home and you didn’t want him thinking- Him thinking? What are you thinking? Why does it matter what Rick thinks? And this is why your staying home. Once Summer had left in her little black dress and heels you decided on slipping in the shower to give yourself some time to think. The steam thickened fast, covering the mirrors in a warm sheath of condensation. Your flask sat on the edge of the bathtub, slowly warming to the temperature of the foggy air. Hot water is a godsend you’d decided, as it began to work the tension out of your muscles and wash your stress down the drain. It wasn’t until the door opened that you remembered Rick’s existence. You peeked your head around the shower curtain, watching as the goo and blood covered man stripped himself of his lab coat. He looked far too cute in just the long sleeve blue sweater and brown pants. You bit your lip, sighing a bit as you noticed how truly dirty he was. 

“Your filthy.” You giggled at him, causing him to catch your gaze with his signature frown. 

“Y-Yeah well I spent the entire day trying to fight off an invasive skeleton species in Kreutebulon so I-I wouldn’t expect to be fucking clean.” You didn’t know what that meant, but it didn’t really matter. Rick dropped the pants and sweater too, leaving him naked and unsurprisingly sticky. You closed your eyes to let the hot water shower over your face as Rick jumped in behind you, his cold hands coming to rest on your hips, fingertips splaying out and pressing into the bones beneath. You were vaguely aware of the mess he had brought in with him, but ignored it as he pulled you back away from the water and into his chest. He spun you then, leaving you in the colder section of the shower and stealing the warmth for himself. He looked like a wet puppy, hair flattened against his head as steaming water rained droplets onto his pale skin. His eyes closed, hands leaving your hips to run through his pale blue hair. He stood so much taller than you, the cuts and edges on his skin accentuated with his age as he stretched his arms far above his head. 

“Turn around.” He spoke gruffly. You complied, spinning away from him as closing your eyes as you felt his soapy hands around your stomach. His fingers splayed out, softly trailing upwards over your now hard nipples and over your shoulders. The soap is what made the gesture especially heart melting, his hands gliding over your skin with unmistakable confidence and ease. His hands reached between your legs, with a single hand between your legs and another in between your thighs. And then they were gone coming up your back and over your shoulders once more. He washed your hair too, massaging deep into your scalp and easing away the headache that is, ironically, Rick Sanchez. 

The effort he put in was surprisingly unexpected; even going so far as to condition and brush your hair before even considering washing himself. He spent time after the shower talking a little about his adventure today and jabbing a sickeningly green liquid filled syringe into his leg to heal himself of all his injuries. You slipped under the blanket on the couch that night, warm, slightly wet, and completely content; a first in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short day.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day. You were going to do it. The plan was readily formed throughout a series of lucid dreams and breakfast contemplation; drive there, slip in, grab your stuff, and slip out. Unfortunately, the drive there was the only part of the plan that actually went to plan. You didn’t go unnoticed ‘slipping’ through the front door, immediately being bombarded with a series of unwanted questions as to your whereabouts from your caregiver. Brushing them off did nothing but upset him. Greg wasn’t in the mood for ‘misbehaving whores’ and decided that throwing you to the floor was the most solid parenting decision of the time. The second your cheek hit the cold and unforgiving wood you knew it would bruise. You fought to get up anyways, the mirage of your dark blue duffle containing most of your stuff fighting to stay alive in your mind as you threw yourself towards the stairs. He gained control of your form once more with a bruising hold, throwing you down once more with heavy knees holding your arms down. 

His fat, grabby fingers sinned upon your skin, leaving marks of red and blue nowhere near patriotic on your once undamaged skin. Bugs began to crawl underneath the marks, hairs raising in protest as his hands spread across your body, the remanence of Ricks passionate and protective touch now shattered by something horrifyingly slimy. 

The way his body felt on top of yours was sickening. His touch burned with such disturbing roots of evil you wouldn’t dare touch it on your own will. You resisted the urge to vomit when he began thrusting his fingers inside of you, trying to focus on what Rick’s incredible fingers had done just nights before. The waves of pleasure were absent however, left with a sharp, burning pain when even the thought of Rick couldn’t make you wet. It felt so incredibly wrong when he asked you to call him daddy, the utter betrayal of using the extremity for anyone besides Rick now pushing you further into your pit of helplessness. Refusal to do so landed you a few nicely sized bruises on your sides until you gave in. 

An hour later you’d locked yourself in the closet, the seed of a man you never wanted near you leaking out onto the carpet you collapsed on. The darkness surrounding you, took away the painful edge of overstimulation the panic attack had given you. Waves of disgust and shame flooded your psyche, leaving you broken and helpless with little grasp on reality. You figured you could probably wipe all the cum off with one of the many shirts strewn helplessly across the floor, but moving didn’t seem like an option. You felt yourself shaking, fresh hot tears making their way down your face, but it felt too disconnected to control. Wanting nothing more to do with the situation you put your pants back on, still leaking a sinful amount of cum with the words, no matter where you’re running off to hide, your still mine, echoing on a loop through your mind. 

Injuries made themselves apparent as you began your weighted decent out the bedroom window. Every muscle in your body screamed at you to stop. They begged for another moment of rest after the its emersion from sheer torment. You didn’t stop. By the time you reached the car your legs were shaking with adrenaline, forcing you to floor it out of park and back to the closest thing you’d found to home. The garage was open when you pulled into the driveway, both the spot next to your car and the place you learned as the spaceship’s designated landing ground empty. Nevertheless you ran inside, searching frantically for the one man who could possibly calm you down. After realizing that nobody was home you frantically reached for your phone still tucked away in your inner jacket pocked, and gave up your pride in return of a text. 

Y/N: 

Are you home? 

Rick: 

no

Y/N: 

Can you come home? 

Rick: 

no. daddy’s busy

Y/N: 

Please? 

Rick: 

i said i’m busy 

Y/N: 

I’ll do anything. 

Rick: 

you want my cock that bad? 

Y/N: 

This isn’t like that.

Y/N: 

Please don’t ignore me.

Y/N: 

You know what, I’m done with whatever fucked up ‘Grandpa with benefits’ shit this is. 

Rick: 

you don’t mean that 

Y/N: 

Fuck you. Try me. 

Your legs gave out like jelly, leaving you crumpled in a crying heap on the floor. Hot tears continued to fall down your cheeks, leaving salty trails over your lips as you cried out in agony. Your mind jumped from one scenario to the next, reeling with torturous overstimulation as your breath caught. Just as you were beginning to stand, wanting nothing more to do with this house, or more specifically him, a bright green light flooded the room. You tore your gaze away from your abandoned phone to examine what looked like a portal opening up in front of you. Out stepped a very angry looking Rick, striding towards you after appearing basically in thin air with undefined purpose. He took in your shaking frame, undoubtedly noticing the tears staining your cheeks, and softened his features. 

“W-What happened to you?” He asked suspiciously, as if what he was seeing wasn’t real. You supposed with all his inter-dimensional travels he could’ve gotten confused what world he was in, but this was very much so his reality, with his y/n, standing in the middle of the garage emotionally and nearly physically torn to pieces. You shook your head, ignoring the way it pounded as you did. 

He reached out an arm, attempting to set it somewhere on your shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but the sudden intrusion into your personal space was more terrifying and offensive than calming and you flinched back, away from his touch. Rick grew tyrannically angry once more, hands beginning to shake as his face turned into a rage-filled hue of red. 

“Who the fuck touched you?” It came out more so as a growling statement rather than a question, but your lack of response drew nothing more than an angrier repetition of his words. “Who the fuck touched you?” He practically screamed, spitting into your face and scaring you further into the corner you’d subconsciously backed into. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it!” You screamed back, just as angry. There were so many layers; so many years of pent up anger and hurt. So many years of screaming and crying into your pillow, begging for someone, something, to save you. It was too much hatred, too much shit that was bubbling up and out violently and uncontrollably. It was the first time you’d been sober in months, and without the warm, cushy barrier the alcohol provided you, everything rubbed too red, too raw. 

“W-What do you - You can’t just - Who the fuck touched you?” He settled on yelling once more. 

“Just leave it alone!” You cried out in rage, pulling yourself shakily to stand at your full height in his garage. 

“You stupid bitch!” 

Why, exactly, you’d decided to punch Rick square in the face was unclear. Your fist connected with his jaw in a quick, powerful strike and a sickening crack. Your lungs let out a breath you didn’t realize they were holding, looking down at the tingling fist you’d just used and then back up at him. Rick was pissed. Blood leaked from his lip in a way you could only describe as sexual as his eyebrows crunched into a tight, angry V. His breathing was sharp and fast, fists clenching into hard, white balls of what looked like inhuman power. 

With a forceful shove, your body was pushed back onto the concrete floor. Your spine hit the ground with a harsh thud, rattling your brain against its shell with the aftershock. Rick’s body leaped onto yours, giving you an opportunity to kick him in the shin. Rick fell back, clutching onto his injured leg with a string of muttered curses and an evil glare in his eye. You took the chance to kick him again this time somewhere near his rib cage. Before you could bring yourself to stand again however, you felt a pair of cold, strong hands curling around your neck. The hands continued to squeeze your fragile vocal chords and windpipe to cease your airflow; it was exhilarating. 

You thrashed against his hold, a sweat breaking out over your skin as you attempted to get away without snapping your neck. Sharp nails raked down his back, probably drawing blood beneath that stupid light blue sweater, and managed to wedge your foot between his elbow and his rib. Pushing hard, your foot slammed hard against his ribcage with all the power it had until you heard a crack. Rick flew back, a vicious gleam in his eyes before tilting his head down and spitting blood onto the floor next to you. 

“Are you done yet, little girl?” He snarled, reaching up to pop something in his back with a sigh. 

“Fuck you.” You spat back, angrily projecting without a care. 

“Fuck you too y/n.” Rick reached into the cabinet above his head and grabbed two more large green syringes like the one you’d seen last night, and injecting the both of you. The syringe itself was painful, but soon after warm tingles spread their way through your body, easing away the bruises and scratches that once laid burden on your skin. You both sat back against the garage wall, silently heaving and marathon level tired. His arm slung around your shoulders, other hand offering you the silver flask you’d been craving all day. 

“You left it here when you went out.” He broke the silence without hesitation. 

“Yeah.” You’d done it on purpose this morning, not wanting to give Greg another reason to pick at you. 

“Where did you go?” He questioned, the arm around your shoulder now squeezing warmly at your skin. The gesture calmed your hammering heart a bit, allowing you to settle into his side and indulge in more of his sweet behavior. 

“My caregivers house to grab more stuff.” You said softly, not wanting to speak any more on the subject. 

“Yeah? Then - Then why did you come home looking like, like you got hit by a bus.” He patronized, tilting your hand towards your face to take another sip from the amber liquid. 

“It doesn’t matter Rick.” 

“Daddy says it does.” The word sent a pang of unexpected sadness through your heart, tears springing to the corners of your eyes at a rate you could no longer control. Rick shushed you, pulling you further into his side and holding you down as if you’d ever try to run away. 

“T-tell, tell me who did this to you sweetheart. D-Daddy will fix it. Y-UURP-You’re never gonna be done with me, never gonna end ‘whatever fucked grandpa with benefits shit’ this is, your fucking mine y/n. Nobody touches whats mine without my permission.” His possessive whisper hit something deep inside you, unravelling the balls of tension in your heart and striking you in a way you’d never felt before. You finally felt safe, even if only for a fleeting moment, and it was so foreignly warm it took a minute to get accustomed to. You blinked back tears with what should have resembled a neutral face. The hand around your shoulder tightened as Rick prepared to stand. 

“Please don’t go!” You screamed in panic, reaching out to grip his wrist in an attempt to stop him. 

“We’re both going sweetheart. Come, come on.” He ordered, standing and lifting you up with ease. Wobbly legs led you to what looked like a small UFO on wheels as the garage door creaked open. Rick helped lift you inside, placing you on a worn, brown and gray cloth seat with a large rip down the middle. His fingers worked quickly to strap you into the seatbelt, brushing over your chest softly as he fastened the clip with a small click. You weren’t sure why the hell he would drive around in this thing. The headlights were flashlights that had been duck taped onto the black metal exterior and there were two barrels sticking out either side as fuel tanks. Needless to say, it looked like it was made out of junk from the garage. 

“I-I made this thing out of junk in my garage. Do-UURP-D-Do you like it?” He asked softly, turning the ignition and leaning back in the plush chair. You nodded with a slight cringe, not exactly sure how the fuck you could like it under any light except comedic. It brought your thoughts away from earlier today however, and that was really all you’d wanted. 

Suddenly you lifted off the concrete floor, butterflies twisting in your stomach as it lurched up like some sort of mega-elevator. 

“Holy shit Rick.” You breathed out, watching as his long, pale, fingers curled around the gear shift and moved it into drive. Force threw your body back into the seat, springs creaking in protest as you screamed with his aggressive acceleration. Eyes open wide, you watched as the assembled hunk of garbage hurled upwards and forward into the sky. Buildings and cars became smaller and smaller as you accelerated, pushing forward and up until your ears began to swell and pop in pain. “Rick my fucking ears!” It was hard to tell how loud you were being over the pressure and wind, but you were sure it was decently bad as Rick grimaced slightly. He didn’t slow down. 

The sky’s signature daylight blue faded into a violet purple around the time the breath was knocked out of you, the stars beginning to show themselves though it looked nothing like the night sky you knew. Soon, black cascaded over the remaining light, shadowing the two of you in complete darkness despite the sun shining big and bright behind you. The pulsing pressure ceased as Rick stopped for a moment and parked the space craft to face the mound of dirt you called home. You’d seen pictures of course, but they were absolutely nothing compared to the real sight. You expected Earth to be the main attraction, but it looked so small, so insignificant, compared to what was around you. The galaxy looks so vast when the ground isn’t obscuring your view. You realized shadows seemed different too, light disappearing into the space beside you instead of refracting in a way that could only be described as flattering. You were a little shellshocked with the awe of it all, recognizing continents and oceans like you would on a map. Meanwhile, Rick was practically glowing. His skin kept more color, hair nearly iridescently blue as his demeanor seemed to relax. Is it possible for space to suit someone? Your eyes darted to the moon, trying to take everything in in case the opportunity never arose again. 

“What do you want to do?” Rick asked casually, eyes flickering over to you with a neutral expression. He was still angry, you knew. His nails dug into the steering wheel with a deathly grip, fingers flexing and adjusting as the beige material wore down with his mutilation. He kept his poker face for your sake you assumed. It took a moment to compose yourself enough to speak; I mean he took you to fucking space, you can’t blame a girl. 

“I don’t know how to answer that.” Honestly you didn’t. 

“What, d-do you need a menu or somethin? Name any, any… just pick something.” He brushed off, placing an ankle over a knee and taking a long swig from his flask. You did the same from yours, finding it tucked away nicely in the hem of your black leggings. It burned as it went down in the usual pleasant way, but after a few gulps you noticed it sitting differently. Your vision slightly blurred, far too early for how much you had consumed. A giggle erupted from the back of your throat once the toxin had been deposited into your stomach. The liquid courage helped you relax a little, despite the shock of looking at your own fucking planet in combination with ten billion questions. 

“How am I supposed to pick something to do, somewhere I’ve never been before?” You questioned, “Its like taking me to Kazakstan and asking me what I want to go see.” You put the flask in between your legs despite the warmth it would transfer into the chamber and slid your hands under your thighs to heat them. It was cold up here; you’d noticed the temperature drop on your way up but left it in the ‘not important compared to massive g-force and searing ear pain’ pile. 

“L-Like I said, pick anything. Its space, inter-dimensional space if you want me to be specific. What more do you want me to tack on to this?” His eyes rolled in annoyance. 

“Rick you can’t just expect me to know what I want to do in inter-dimensional space.” The argument was so oddly domestic that it shook something deep in your core. It took everything in your to shove it down and focus on the fact that you were inside a flying metal death trap floating without orbit outside Earth’s atmosphere. With that, he took off once again, shifting into drive and lurching the craft forwards. 

It was oddly terrifying watching the only place you’d even known shrink in the distance behind you. Your breathing picked up, observing the vast nothingness of stars and utter blackness surrounding the two of you. Despite the unfamiliarity it was enjoyable, and you found yourself missing Earth less and less the more you passed by. You were going suspiciously slow for how much you’d passed, but resisted the urge to ask questions. The last thing you wanted to do was stop whatever this was. 

The darkness in between the balls of light were unlike anything else. Childhood fears of open closest doors and monsters under the bed smeared goosebumps over your skin every time you lost focus on a star. A pang of hurt made its way through you as your eyes darted from star to star, each somewhat resembling your sun. How insignificant are we? 

Getting a first class tour of your solar system was enlightening to say the least. Flashbacks of classroom posters and catchy chants looped through your consciousness; Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, you repeated, watching each of the planets pass by with a candy shop gleam in your eyes. You could have sworn you saw something on Pluto, but decided to brush it off when Rick didn’t mention it. 

When you finally stopped, it looked like you had taken a flight and landed in Vegas. It was a spa hotel, large and disturbingly American. Palm trees lined the lines of landscaping towards the big glass doors, furniture adorning the front patio. You were surprised to see other flying crafts parked in lines next to the two of you. Do other people know about this? 

 

Rick helped you out, giving you a hand as you hopped down onto the asphalt ground. It was seriously disorientating to see a place resembling home so far away. For the first time, his fingers clasped onto yours, holding your hand like a lover would as he led you towards the doors. You realized that the strange red glob by the door was, in fact, an organism, as it gargled strange sounds at the two of you and opened the tall door. Without the glare back from the glass you could see the inside properly, the marble floors shining expensively bright below you. Rick walked through the dispersed crowd of strange looking creatures, every one individually giving you an anxiety attack, and straight to the front desk. You took the chance to look around more, finding nothing odd about the extravagant place except for the creatures inside of it. Anything you could possibly imagine was there, living and breathing, or maybe not breathing, but definitely living. 

Your hand clutched to Rick’s just a little harder, earning you a quick and unexpected squeeze of comfort in return. Turning your gaze up to him again, you found the older man easily handling the situation with the alien you would have considered terrifying, causing a flush of heat to spread to your core. How you could possibly be turned on in this situation was a mystery, but you didn’t question it any further, too puzzled and shaken to put in the effort. Older man, handling a situation when your scared; you told yourself, moving on from the subject and placing your thoughts once again on your current whereabouts. 

Soon you were being tugged away again. Without a second glance at the red jelly-esk creature at the desk you were swept through a long series of big hallways filled with strange things before coming to a halt in an empty spa. The door closed at Rick’s request, finally leaving the two of you completely and utterly alone. 

“Strip.” 

“Where are we?” 

“Strip.” He commanded again. You did as told, taking your flask out of your pants and placing it onto the somewhat wet blue tile floor. Your sweatshirt came next, landing next to the flask in a heap. He sucked in a breath of air at your exposed breasts, causing you to giggle a little. You slid your flat palms underneath your leggings, hooking your thumb at the hem and pushing them down to pool at your ankles. You removed your shoes last, letting the fabric follow them until you stood completely naked before him. “Shit, your fucking hot.” 

You thought the same thing about him. Still fully clothed with his oversized lab coat, he stood confidently, watching you with hungry eyes as you shifted your weight to your left. He began to discard his own clothes, his coat slipping of his shoulders with ease and falling to the floor. He gripped the back of his sweater next, pulling it over his head to leave his top half nude. Next came his buckle, tantalizingly slow, and then his belt that hit the tile with a startling clank. His pants and underwear came off in one tug, shoes departing from his feet and leaving him just as nude as you. His dick was unsurprisingly hard, but surprisingly gigantic. You realized now that you hadn’t had sex with Rick yet, mouth watering at the thought of him deep inside you. Rick noticed your staring, thrusting his pelvis forward slightly with a cocky smirk. 

“Like what you see?” It wasn’t even a question, your eyes wide and legs clenching together in anticipation. 

“Yeah.” You whispered, forgetting the concept of dignity back on Earth.

He chuckled in responce, walking forward and into the small pool of steaming hot water. 

“Get in.” He ordered softly, resting his arms on the hot tub’s edge and closing his eyes with a sigh. Slowly you followed, finally immersing most of your body in the warm paradise after a few toe dips and molasses paced descend. The water felt more than nice. The heat worked away at your tense muscles while jets pounded against your back, easing away the pain that previously resided there. 

“Where are we?” Breaking the silence over the bubbling water you leaned back, closing your eyes as well and trying to remain in the calm state the water put you in. 

“Senturpa 416.” Like you would know where that was. 

“Where the fuck is that?” You laughed, reaching behind you blindly for your flask. Condensation had formed on the metal, making it somewhat slippery as you gripped it. 

“A planet with the best fucking spa in the whole uUURPniverse baby.” You couldn’t ignore how your heart rate sped up every time he called you by one of his many pet names. And now with enough space from Earth to think, it affected you in ways it hadn’t before. Six sips later you were ready to break the silence once more. 

“What is this Rick?” You asked openly. His eyes snapped open and you quickly worked to explain yourself. “I’m not giving you the what are we talk, don’t get me wrong, but what we’re doing is decently immoral, and if Summer or Beth or, any of them really, found out I’d have to leave.” 

“You don’t want to leave?” He asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“I don’t wanna go home.” You clarified, taking another swig from the metal container. A pleasant buzz washed over you, further relaxing your muscles despite the heavy conversation. 

“I don’t love you. Love is an expression of familiarity over time, my access to infinite timelines precludes the necessity of attachment” 

“Good.” 

“I’m disgustingly attracted to you.” 

“I’m eighteen.” 

“Im seventy.” 

“If I didn’t care when you were eating me out, I definitely don’t care now.” 

“You’re oddly intelligent.” 

“I know.” 

“Not as intelligent as me of course.” 

“I know.” 

“So what, your asking for my intentions? This isn’t some high school, dad waiting on the porch with a shotgun-” 

“I know its not. I’m just asking exactly what your plans are with me, and how the hell you plan on hiding this from them.” You shrugged. 

“I plan on fucking you until I can’t anymore, wether that be from physical complications or your emotional ones.” That made you scoff. 

“Your more of a wreck than I am. Your just better at hiding it.” 

“Thats the whole game baby.” His words made you blush once again. 

“Your wrong.” 

“I’m never wrong.” 

“Then your lying.” 

“Get used to it.” 

 

An hour later you were wrapped up in fluffy white robes, speed walking through a more private metal chamber as Rick harshly whispered at you to keep up. Your footsteps echoed in the silence, water dripping off the two of you almost in a hurry as you attempted to look calm. His sharp nails dug into your arm as you were tugged roughly to the right, through a plain metal door and into a dark room. Rick flicked a light on, illuminating the room to reveal a massage table in the middle of the room and a wheeling tray of oils. Despite the framed photos of places you didn’t know strung around the walls and the small vase filled with brightly colored flowers on the oil tray the room was rather unfriendly. The floors were constructed of more unforgiving steel, the walls offering the same aura as you wandered further into the room. The sound of the heavy door clinking shut drew your attention away from the poor decoration, eyes moving to fixate on Rick. 

“T-Take off the robe and lay down.” Rick moved towards the wheeling tray, popping open a pink plastic bottle and squirting some into his hands. You watched as he warmed the oil, lathering it over his palms as it began to slick his skin’s surface. His back was facing you, hunched over at an angle as he began to mix something else through his fingers. Your lack of movement evoked an over the shoulder pointed look, compelling you to drop the damp robe to the cold floor and lay down on the long leather table face down. Slightly sticking to the now wet table you moved your hair over your shoulder, strands dripping water down the back of your neck under the pressure of your fingers. Black overtook your vision as you closed your eyes, the sounds of Rick’s robe rubbing against itself and his wet footsteps the only stimulation you received. 

Suddenly, warm hands made contact with the center of your back, silky slick fingers spanning up around your shoulders and gripping onto your muscles. Rick worked methodically to release the tension in your shoulders, hands running up and down your spine with heavenly pulsations of pleasure. The massage continued down your arms, Rick taking his time rubbing circles into your palms and even working down your fingers. You let out a moan as his hands gripped onto your cheeks, kneading into the meaty flesh of your ass with obvious purpose. His hands fleeted over your slit before dipping down between your thighs. The oil smelled delicious, and the way his fingers picked and pulled your stress apart sent a rush of heat through you. 

He flipped you over and you opened your eyes to the light, watching as he drank you in with determination. His hands immediately went to your neck, brows furrowed in concentration as he rubbed the muscles supporting your neck. A small moan escaped you when he hit a particularly sore spot, spending extra time easing away the dull pain until the pressure had stopped. They moved to your breasts, cupping and squeezing them appreciatively before pinching your nipples lightly. Feather light fingers trailed down your stomach, over your hips and down your core before settling on your legs, beginning to massage again and convince you to close your eyes once again. You were nearly lulled asleep when his voice cut through the silence.

“I’ll make you a deal.” He began, hands departing from your oil slicked skin as he backed away from the table. “I’ll give you what you want and make you cum all over my mouth like the good little UURP girl you are and I’ll forget about your little remark yesterday, and y-you tell me who did this, this, - w-who hurt you.” 

“No deal.” You growled, angry that he would ask again after you’d made it pretty obvious you weren’t interested in divulging. 

“You’d rather me hijack your brain and steal it from you?” 

“I don’t think thats what I said.” 

“Thats what’s implied, sweetheart.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“So your telling me I don’t have a choice then.” 

“I’m telling you I’ll get the information one way or another, your choice.” 

His controlling nature didn’t settle well with you, fists clenching as your nails dug into the fabric below you, but you answered anyways, unwilling to upset him any more than he already was. 

“Make me cum.” 

His warm fingers immediately took action, pulling your legs apart to reveal your glistening core to him. Rick licked his lips, eyes fixated on the slit in between your legs with burning desire. Two long digits slipped in you, your wetness mixing with the oil from his hands as his thumb moved up to rub the small bundle of nerves. A small moan escaped your throat from his ministrations, the noises only increasing when he leaned down and placed his mouth over your clit. He moved his tongue in fast hard circles, pushing his fingers into the soft spot right inside you at a relentless pace as you threw your head back. Shocks of pleasure coursed through you, arching your back and forcing your legs to clamp down around his head. Rick moaned against you as your fingers fastened in his baby blue hair, pulling him impossibly closer. The pressure in your stomach built embarrassingly fast, only increasing when he pushed his tongue flat against you, wrapping his arms around your legs and urging you to grind yourself down into his face. Small circular bruises formed around your hips with his tight grip, whimpers leaving your mouth like a symphony as his tongue and fingers worked what you could only call magic. 

“Daddy please, please let me cum.” You begged, widening your legs just slightly in hopes of bringing him deeper. His fingernails dug into your cheeks, signaling a confirmation just as you couldn’t hold back anymore. Screams echoed through the small metal room as you came, grinding your hips down onto his probably soaked face, bucking up in pleasure every time your clit hit his nose. Blood surged through the vessels in your head as your ragged breaths raised your diaphragm, desperately pulling oxygen into your deprived lungs. You weren’t given the chance to catch your breath before Rick untangled himself from you, wiping his face with the sleeve of the bath robe and pushing himself off the plush surface. 

“Who did this to you?” He asked immediately. You had two options; tell him and deal with the consequences or pretend you didn’t hear and let him hijack your memories, however that was possible. 

“Greg.” Without thinking more you spoke, tears welling in your eyes as you spoke his name. The heat that once flooded your body was gone, leaving behind a cold, empty hurt that gnawed away at your nerves. Rick made you feel different; butterflies in the stomach and a skyrocketing heart rate, but the feeling had disappeared despite the fact that he hadn’t, the thought of Greg’s hands replacing the memory of Rick’s. A hand on your shoulder brought you out of your thoughts, your eyes finding his as he frowned down at you. 

“Come on, lets go.” He ushered, his reaction unreadable as he helped you up to stand. The robe was placed back on you, the tie fastened and a pair of slippers delivered to you before the two of you left the room. 

“Are we going home?” You questioned slightly upset. Hands shoved in the towel like pockets, you clasped your fingertips around the top of your flask for comfort, screwing and unscrewing the top in nervousness. 

“No, I, uh, I’m just gonna drop you off at the pool for a little bit. Let you go s-swimming or something.” For once you didn’t seem like his main focus, voice distant and angry as he continued to walk you through the establishment. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” You admitted sheepishly, your eyes darting up to your now fully dressed Rick as he strode through the walkways slightly ahead. 

“You won’t be, I-I won’t be gone for long.” He promised, sounding slightly more sincere this time. You didn’t argue further, figuring Rick probably wouldn’t strand you here on this planet forever. Not that you would mind.

He set you up on a lawn chair by the pool, making sure you had some sort of fancy alcoholic drink and a towel before walking off behind you and promising he would be back. The pool was large, palm trees lining the space behind the rectangle of pool chairs. Without your phone, not that it would work here anyways, you stayed put, torn between interacting with the creatures that resembled humans and continuing on with your silence. It wasn’t long however before one came up to you, noticing you were alone and halfway to drunk. You’d declined the conversation, not yet comfortable with the idea of other organisms as advanced as humankind actually existing. Before thirty minutes had passed, Rick had come back, much more relaxed and in a new pair of sunglasses. 

“Thank God.” You breathed out, standing to greet him as he walked towards you. 

“Y/N.” Rick stated, taking a hand of yours and placing a small kiss on the back of it. Your eyes widened at the gesture, pulling a small giggle out of you as you searched for his eyes behind his glasses, left only with the reflection of you in the white robe. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” You smiled slightly, bringing your arm back to your side. 

“You came here with a Rick?” He asked. A Rick? You tilted your head in confusion, hair falling over your eyes slightly with your mannerism. 

“A Rick?” You questioned, honest bewilderment taking over your thoughts. 

“You must be new. Your Rick is very lucky you know, not many of us have one of you.” Now you were seriously disorientated, only now coming to the realization that this isn’t Rick, or at least not the one you knew. “Which Rick do you belong to? Do you know?” He asked in curiosity, moving to take a seat on the chair next to yours. His pant covered legs crossed over each other, arms crossing over his chest as his head fell back into the soft plastic. 

“I’m not sure, I wasn’t aware that there was more than one of him, or, you, I guess.” You admitted honestly, sitting down the chair once again. Surprisingly, this didn’t freak you out as much as all the other creatures around you. It’s not like you’d never wondered about the other dimensions, or rather wether or not you existed in them, but the confirmation was more than you would normally be able to handle. The alcohol probably helped. 

“I’m Miami Rick, call me Miami.” He held out his hand to shake, head turning over to look at you again. You shook it tentatively, a small blush overtaking your features despite the contrast in personality to your Rick. “So what brings you here? Wheres your Rick?” Another red jelly creature came to his opposing side, handing over a clear glass of what you assumed was vodka as you answered his questions. 

“Rick brought me here, I would introduce myself but it seems you already know me.” You joked, crossing your legs much like he was and leaning back yourself. He chuckled, taking a long sip from the glass before angling his neck towards you again. 

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.” His eyes peeked above the line of his glasses, winking at you before turning his head back up to the beating sun in the sky. 

“I’m sure my Rick would.” You stated, slightly defensively. 

“I’m sure he would too doll.” He snickered back. “Don’t you worry darling, I wont try anything. I’ve never had a Y/N of my own, just want to get to know one better.” 

“Well what are you doing here?” You asked, taking a sip of your own drink to calm your bubbling nerves. 

“I own this place. Along with a multitude of other places.” Your eyes widened slightly, turning over to look at the Rick again with a small resemblance of shock. “What are you doing here?” 

“Rick left me here.” You decided to leave out the reasoning for his absence, not willing to get into something like that with anyone, let alone him. 

“Thats not very UURP, very nice of him.” This Rick’s speech impediment was less severe than your Rick’s, and his tone far less cold. 

“He’s doing me a favor.” You reputed, quickly reeling back into your darkest thoughts and growing sad once more. Miami picked up on it, sitting up fully before placing his hands on his knees. 

“Its a beautiful day, you should be in the water. A girl as pretty as you only gets better when wet.” He complimented, flushing your cheeks with heat once more. 

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” You replied, remembering your nude state underneath the robe despite the temptation of the water as an escape from the heat. 

“Thats no problem.” He hinted suggestively, earning him a look of disappointment. “I’ll buy you one.” You were sure Rick wouldn’t appreciate it, but you weren’t about to say no to a new bikini, especially one from outer space. 

“Where from?” You questioned, dawning on the fact that you couldn’t leave. 

“Theres a shop inside, come on.” 

The distraction worked. Miami led you inside with a hand on the small of your back after claiming he couldn’t let anyone ‘take you away from him’, you know, in case your Rick was upset by it. He also picked out the bikini you bought, choosing a very small black one and offering you the opportunity to wear it out. Your robe draped across his arm as he looped the other around your waist, leading you out of the small store and back through the building towards the pool. You noticed the eyes of humans and aliens alike as you strode across the marble floors in your new tiny black bikini, purposefully accentuating the swing in your hips as he led you. 

It was obvious that Miami was showing you off, and as guilty as you felt about it, you enjoyed Miami’s hold on your waist, securing you to him in attempt of protection from the greedy eyes around. The attention felt good for once, the protection he offered allowing you to enjoy the side eyes and stares knowing you were safe. You also enjoyed his lavish purchase, Miami spending what the cashier’s face portrayed as a large sum of money on the gift. You made it back to the pool safely, watching as he shrugged off his clothing to reveal orange swim trunks. 

“You ready to get in?” He asked, discarding your robe on the chair you previously found sanction on. You nodded, following him as he descended the steps into the warm water. You followed, wading into the pool alongside him with a new spark of confidence. Miami spent the next hour talking to you in and out of the pool and continuously refilling your glass with the same sweet blue liquid. Miami explained what he did for a living, or the legal aspect of what he did anyways, giving off the impression that he was, in fact, very wealthy. You attempted to ask questions regarding Rick’s, but all to no avail as they were brushed off and painted over with questions of his own. You were relaxing in the chairs again, giving up on the pool after you’d both pruned sufficiently, tongue swirling around the striped straw floating in your drink as he explained the profitability of owning businesses in multiple dimensions to your drunken consciousness. It wasn’t until you heard a similar voice from behind you that you remembered that this wasn’t, in fact, your Rick, and flirting with him would probably be frowned upon. 

“Y/N. Miami.” Rick greeted, swiftly lifting you and forcing you to balance the full glass to avoid spilling it all over yourself before you were placed back down on top of him. You attempted to get off his lap, embarrassed that he would be so forward in front of another human, let alone another version of himself, but it was no use as his arm only tightened around your abdomen. “Stay.” Rick growled lowly in your ear. You obeyed, relaxing back into him and deciding more alcohol was the only real solution to this situation as your cheeks heated with embarrassment once more. 

“Rick C-137. Should’ve known.” Miami chuckled, turning his head away from the two of you once more. 

“Damn right you should’ve known. Best pussy in the galaxy is always, always UURP - belongs to me.” Rick bragged. “Bought my girl a bathing suit I see.” His girl. After your moment of swooning you spent a moment praying he wouldn’t be mad, after all you didn’t cross any solid lines with Miami. 

“You like it?” 

“Understatement. She looks fucking a-amazing.” It was as if you weren’t there, Rick continuing on his conversation with Miami as if you weren’t sitting on his lap with a drink in your hand. 

“Where’d you find her?” 

“Funny story actually, she just showed up on the front door, Summer’s friend.” The way they spoke about you actually turned you on, acting as if you were their property. You attempted to swallow it down, but the weight of Rick’s body underneath you and the sight of another one half naked in the chair to your left was undeniably hot. 

“You should bring her to one of my parties.” Miami suggested, sipping from his vodka again as he leaned back. Perking up, you turned your head over to him with a questioning look.

“W-We both know that’s not gonna happen.” 

“I don’t think she’d mind. She seemed adamant enough to accompany me for the hour.” There was a twinge of boasting as he spoke on your behalf, the petty comment getting to your Rick as he tensed below you, preparing to snap back at him. You did what you knew would calm him down. Especially considering the mood he was in earlier you considered the act justified when you pushed your ass down into his crotch. Hard. Rick bit his tongue, autonomically stiffening and responding with a strained;

“W-W-We both know what your implying with this Miami. Y-You cant just parade around, showing, showing my girl off like a play doll.” You knew he was holding back, for what reasoning you weren’t sure. The thought of the two of them, or possibly more of them, playing with you like a doll forced a long breath out of you. You reminded yourself to mind your own business and sipped on your colorful drink instead of getting your hopes up, or worse, opening your mouth. 

“She likes the attention.” His eyes, peeking over the ledge of his glasses, rolled in irritation. “You should’ve seen her earlier, parading through the place in those two f-fucking fibers of cloth sewn together. Put her in a little black dress and bring her by, I promise she’ll enjoy it.” Your eyes widened, spitting your drink back into your cup as you nearly choked. Neither of them noticed, too immersed in their mini-quarrel to pay attention. Ricks arm further tightened around you, nails leaving bright red crescents in their wake.

“We’re leaving.” Rick stated, pushing you off him as he stood up from underneath you. In one movement Rick grabbed all of your stuff, throwing your robe over his shoulder and tangling his hand with yours as he drew out some sort of gun. The fear that Rick was about to murder another human this week dissipated as a bright green portal opened in front of you, swirling with anticipation as it waited for your entrance. “Dick.” Rick spat his last words to Miami and you turned around quickly, catching eyes with him one last time with a sad smile. He gave a small, two fingered wave, a smirk tugging on his lips as you were pulled through into the swirling pool of light. 

The ride home was quiet. Rick seemed upset with you, per usual, leaving the car awkwardly silent. You watched the scenery the whole way, enjoying the new sight as if you had been born again. It was hard to not start ego-deathing in the middle of outer space, everything you’d ever known being ripped to shreds as you passed planet by planet with civilizations. Colors, elements, and technology you could never strive to imagine flew by at a dizzying speed. It became obvious that Rick had taken the scenic route the way there. The light also began to affect your mood, further disorientating you as your eyes became painfully aware of the lack of refraction. The cold metal of your flask pressed flush against your lips calmed your anxiety attack, the warm liquid inside emptying itself into your stomach until your hands ceased their fearful shaking. 

You watched as Earth came into view, slightly disheartened as continents refocused and buildings began to appear. No longer interested in your surroundings you closed your eyes, opening them only after you felt the thud of the craft hitting the floor of the garage. You pushed your leg against the red upholstery of the door, pulling the handle and swinging the door open to hop out. Quickly you redressed, leaving the wet bikini on underneath your clothes without care and throwing the robe onto the work desk. Rick didn’t say anything as you left, opening the door into the house and letting it spring back with a slam. 

Summer didn’t ask questions when you collapsed onto her bed with a scream. What the hell just happened to me? You spent the remaining day-lit hours in her bed, piecing together the most hectic day of your life. Insignificant or hopeful, you weren’t sure, but the possibility of the unknown, or now somewhat known and definitely confirmed excited you beyond belief. There were more Ricks, and more you’s, and more planets than you could ever imagine, and it was all far too much information for a human to handle; yet there you were. Rick had succeeded in keeping your mind off your earlier encounter with Greg, your brain unable to focus on anything except the mind blowing experience you were just given. Eventually you grew tired, realizing that you’d skipped dinner and it had reached nightfall. Summer had fallen asleep next to you, assuming you had passed out when she crawled into bed and whispered goodnight into the darkness. She probably wouldn’t have minded if you stayed in the bed, but you moved to the couch anyways, in need of a little personal space of your own. You fell into pleasant unconsciousness as your head hit the couch, the memories of the day drifting away with your anxiety as your body finally relaxed. 

Your calm, dreamless state abruptly came to a halt as you felt your body being moved. Eyes shooting open, you rose quickly, hitting your head on something equally as hard as your skull and subsequently falling back in pain. 

“OW-” A hand was smacked over your mouth, the intoxicating smell of alcohol and something so distinctly Rick washing over you. 

“Shh, shh, sweetie. Fuck, t-t-that fucking hurt you little bitch.” Rick slurred, knees resting either side of your body to pin you as he stared down at you. He began to pet your hair with his free hand, fingers softly untangling whatever knots had formed throughout the day. Your eyes began to close once more, consciousness slipping away at the feeling as your muscles released their tension. Just before everything went black Rick lent closer to you, his hot breath washing over your face as his hand moved to stroke the pad of your cheek with his thumb, 

“Somethings w-UURP-wrong with you. D-Don’t worry, I’ll fix you up. D-Daddy will fix — f-figure out whats wrong with you baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes scrunched in annoyance as you felt your body being shaken awake, opening your lids to Morty with an embarrassed look on his face. Turning your head, you noticed the prominent light streaming through the windows into the living room, the morning glow slowly rousing you out of your sleeping state. Someone was cooking in the kitchen, and the smell of coffee was far too inviting to be humanely possible. 

“M-Morning Y/N. We have to leave in an hour, S-Summer said you might wanna shower.” A shower sounded incredible. You got ready in record time, your shower, outfit, and makeup only taking forty five minutes. You spent the last fifteen minutes drinking all the vodka left in the bottle Rick gifted you and filling up your flask with the mini-bottles of Jack. The drive with Summer and Morty to school was quicker than usual, and you split off from them as soon as the bell rang to head to your individual classes. Too much was swimming around in your head at the moment, and besides the various vivid details your mind provided you with the whole experience was a blur. The alcohol coursing through your veins made the periods more bearable however, the details of your lectures flying in one ear and out the other as your thoughts resided on Rick. 

You wondered what happened to Greg, wether he was dead or completely shredded you weren’t sure. Probably dead, considering what he had done to the boys that chased you home. You didn’t feel bad after what he had done. You also wondered what the fuck had happened yesterday as a whole. Being brought into space isn’t something a normal human can generally process, let alone meeting alternate versions of your fuck buddy. You liked Miami. He was confident, much like your Rick, but also much more relaxed, which was far from your Rick as far as you’d come to know. What beef your Rick had with Miami you weren’t sure of, but nevertheless you chose to focus on other parts of the trip. For example, your personal tour of the solar system, or the impossibility of having a spa in the middle of space. Another thing you didn’t understand was how quickly you had gotten there, remembering years of schooling that taught you the bearing time consumption space travel requires. Lunch was the only hour you didn’t spend thinking about it, instead taking the time to get wasted in the bathroom with Summer. If your afternoon teachers noticed, they didn’t say anything, and you spent the other classes the same way. 

Summer decided to go to yearbook club again after school, giving you a hug and promising to be home later before basically handing Morty to you and telling you to take care of him. The drive home was quiet, Morty awkwardly twiddling his thumbs as you listened to the radio. You felt for the kid, especially after yesterday’s experience. It was hard for you to comprehend, and you considered yourself quite intelligent and well rounded. One can only imagine how damaging it must have been for Morty. Rick wasn’t in the living room when you got home, probably tucked away in the garage wearing that long white lab coat working on who knows what. 

“W-W-What do you wanna do?” Morty asked, heading straight into the living room and plopping down onto the couch with his backpack still attached. 

“I dunno, what is there to do?” You asked, taking a seat next to him and curling up into your usual position. 

“Normally I do homework, o-or I’m with Rick.” Your heart fluttered at the mention of his name, despite your knowingness of his anger. 

“You go on adventures with him, right?” You asked in curiosity, turning to face Morty fully. 

“Y-Yeah, h-he tells me not to call them that, o-or to talk about his, uh, s-science stuff.” He seemed hesitant, fingers twiddling with each other under your stare. 

“You don’t have to tell me about them, I just…” You sighed, cutting yourself off with a shake of your head. 

“Did Rick take you somewhere?” Morty questioned, now turning to focus on you as well and placing his backpack on the carpet covered floor. You nodded hesitantly, a small smile tugging on your lips at the memory. 

“Maybe you’ll start getting to come with us!” His excitement warmed your heart, causing a small giggle escape your throat. It had never hit you that Morty really didn’t have anyone outside of Rick to talk to about this kind of stuff. You knew how it felt, bottled up and isolated in your own little world, so you took a leap of faith and asked the question. 

“Have you ever drank Morty?” Bad influence? Sure, but the kid really needed to relax. Hell you could practically smell the stress leaking out of him. 

“N-No, I mean yeah, just, just not often or-or anything.” He played off. The smile on your face grew as you pulled the flask out of your bag, unscrewing the top and handing it over to him with a raised brow. 

“Do you want to?” 

“A-Are you sure?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Cautiously, Morty lifted the lip to his own, tilting the container and pouring a decent amount into his mouth. His face scrunched in disgust, swallowing the liquid with a sour expression before sputtering out a few small coughs. You giggled again, watching as he tilted the flask and drank more. Definitely too stressed. 

“Slow down there champ.” You warned, realizing that he was five or six gulps in. Morty listened, drawing it away from his lips and shoving it back in your hands with a little too much force to be sober. 

“Y-Your turn.” He smiled, letting go of the flask and leaning back against the arm rest. You took it from him, drinking the remaining 3/4 of it before setting it back in your bag. The both of you were silent for a while, the alcohol making its way through your blood stream steadily. 

“W-Where did you and Rick go?” He asked, watching as you emptied more mini-bottles into the metal. 

“Senturpa 416.” You giggled. It sounded hilarious out loud. “I can’t believe this is real. I honestly can’t believe that any of this is real.” 

“Yeah, I-I remember those days.” He laughed along, taking another swig from you as he did. How much does Morty know? Not as much as Rick, most likely, but probably enough to sort all of this out. Or maybe he doesn’t know, but you figured it was worth a shot. 

“Did you know theres more of him? Rick, I mean?” The alcohol took away your filter of hesitation, relaxing into the opposing arm rest as you opened up with him. 

“Theres this place called the Citadel, i-i-i-it’s full of Rick’s and Morty’s. T-There’s a council of them that run the place.” He explained. How many Rick’s were there exactly? Were they all different? 

“I met one named Miami, I-” 

“Miami? Oh jeez, Y/N I’m sorry.” Morty interrupted sarcastically. Alcohol did wonders for the boy. Morty had never interrupted you, let alone anyone as far as you were aware, and the confidence suited him well. You laughed in response, recalling your pleasant afternoon with the man. 

“He wasn’t bad actually. Bought me a bathing suit.” You winked, to which Morty gagged in repute. It slipped your mind for a moment that the relationship between you and Rick wasn’t socially acceptable. 

“Y-You and grandpa aren’t…” He trailed off, worry potent in his eyes. 

“No! No, gross.” You brushed off, feigning disgust to the absolute fullest of your potential despite the alcohol making you horny and desperately feigning for Rick. 

“Oh jeez, oh god, you, you are, aren’t you?” Morty was sitting up now, shaking his head with disapproval. “Summer owes me.” 

“What?” Bewildered and expecting a chastising, you further angled yourself towards him. 

“Oh come on, you don’t think Summer would just invite anyone to live here, do you? With Rick around? I mean i-its practically a safety hazard! Rick made these goggles that let us see what the other versions of ourselves in other dimensions are doing. Summer and I tried them on and you were in almost every single one.” 

“What do you mean ‘in them’?”

“W-W-With grandpa. My guess was two weeks, Summer’s was a month.” 

“A month ’til what exactly?”

“According to Rick, for you to be his.” His words hit you hard, heart thumping in your chest at the thought of Rick calling you his again. “When Summer told him about you and your, uh, situation, he told her to bring you over, offer for you to stay for a little bit.” 

“Rick said that?” 

“W-Well he said, in exact words, ‘Let her stay here. I-I’m gonna fucking get her.’ but i-its what he meant.” 

“Of course he did.” 

“So you are then? I mean, together?” He asked, and if you didn’t know better you’d say there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“It’s… complicated.”

“Rick is always complicated.” 

“I’m complicated too.” 

Before he had the chance to respond again the garage door burst open, revealing a once again angry looking Rick. His eyes darted around in search of something before landing on you and furrowing. Rick stormed up to you, wrapping a hand around your forearm and tugging you up hard to stand. Worry flooded through your mind as if a dam had been broken; did he hear us? You were tugged out of the room without another word, flask still open and in hand as you were led back into the room. The door was slammed shut again and he turned to you with frightening eyes before heading back to his work table and leaving you in the middle of his garage confused. 

“Whats going on?” You questioned, moving towards him cautiously with an outstretched arm. 

“Sit on the table. I-I need blood. A-A-And hair.” Your eyes widened in fear, backing away and towards the door slowly as he continued programming whatever machine was currently on his desk. “Don’t make this harder than it has, has to — needs to be.” His words stopped you in your tracks, switching between eying the table and the door in contemplation. “Now.” He growled. 

You complied, abandoning your efforts to escape and sulking over towards the table, legs hanging off the side as you sat on the cold metal. “L-Lay down.” Obeying once again, you stretched yourself out on your back, attempting to relax into the hard, flat surface. 

“W-Why do you need it?” You questioned in trepidation, fingers beginning to sweat at the thought of him taking your blood. 

“I-I just need it, okay? Y-You don’t get to question me.” 

“Says who? Does this have anything to do with you saying there’s something wrong with me last night?” This caused him to pause, turning towards you with a stern look and clenched fists. 

“Says me, little girl. Now sit down, b-be quiet a-a-and do what daddy says.” You shut your mouth, closing your eyes in anticipation and attempting to calm yourself. Your argumentative demeanor was non-existent around him, questioning seeming both dangerous and unnecessary. 

You felt his cold hand push up your sleeve, squeezing your lids shut you only hoped he knew what he was doing. Not that he would kill you, but you never appreciated the unexperienced bruises that tended to linger longer than you were comfortable with. A small pinch in the crease of your elbow caused you to gasp, body stiffening as you felt the cold metal slip past your skin and into your vein as he continued his analysis. A strand of hair was plucked from your head soon after. 

You pushed your body up once he was done, rolling your sleeve back down over the band-aid you’d been rewarded and swinging your legs over the edge. Rick typed away on the monitor, what looked to be coding uploading as he went. Eventually the information stopped, the small gray contraption to his right dinging and printing out what looked like a receipt. 

“You didn’t just buy me did you.” You joked, but the look on Rick’s face told you he found no humor in it, obviously too immersed in using you as a lab rat. 

“The levels of oxytocin you exude are far too high. That explains all the unwanted attention.” He mumbled to himself, reading further down the long white paper with indistinguishable whispers. “Quantum energy coding sufficiently diagnosed as human.” What the hell was he going on about? Why was he checking to make sure you were human? “Biological feedback loop, check. Ah! Here we go. Dimensional origination.” Ricks eyes scanned over the information, concentrated with his lip tucked in between his teeth, before snapping his eyes up to yours in realization. “It makes sense, I-If I’m the Rickest of Rick’s, I would get— you, you would be the Y/Nest of Y/N’s.” 

“What do you mean Rickest of Rick’s? What does any of this fucking mean?” You questioned in exasperation, throwing your hands up as you eyed him suspiciously. “I’m pretty sure I just heard you check if I was human!” 

“L-Look, I noticed boys seemed a little too adamant to be around you, did some tests, I was right. Thats all.” Rick finalized. “Miami and I have business together, mutual interests, out-outside of you. I don’t like him around you, I know who he is and I know what he does to girls. Don’t take this as some sort of jealousy thing that’s, that’s not w-what this is, just don’t go looking for him. And don’t give him anything if, if he finds you.” Super off topic, but noted. 

“Rick I wasn’t gonna sleep with him-”

“I don’t give a shit w-whether or not you sleep with him, j-just don’t fucking talk to him.” 

“How would I sleep with him without talking to him? Thats not even rational.” You reasoned, crossing your arms in disbelief. Really? This is the smartest man in the universe? 

“Fine. D-Don’t go near him unless I-I’m there.” He settled, turning his back to you once again to go back to the little green monitor. 

“I like Miami.” You stated simply, uncrossing your arms now to cross your legs and place them on your lap. 

“I’m sure you do sweetheart.” With a bitter tongue he turned to you, a nearly excited gleam in his eye when he spoke again. “You tryin to tell me you want both of us? You haven’t even seen my cock yet.” He smirked, coming closer now as your cheeks flushed with heat. “Y-You think you can take both of us? Huh? T-Think you can handle two Ricks tearing you apart, fucking you until you can’t remember how to walk anymore? Breaking you down until your nothing but a submissive little slut for us, is that what your, that what your asking sweetheart?” 

“I’m not saying that at all.” You denied breathlessly, pushing your hair behind your shoulders and sitting straighter to prepare for whatever sinful words were about to come. You watched as he prepared as well, standing taller to loom over you and tensing the muscles in his jaw, all topped off with a deliciously evil smirk. 

“You don’t have to sweetie, look at you, y-y-you’re practically drooling at the, the— fuck I bet your so fucking wet right now. T-Take off your pants, I-I wanna, I wanna see.” Entirely abandoning your earlier questions you complied, slipping the soft black material down the length of your thighs and calves to leave them pooled on the concrete floor. He resembled a starving man at this point, with eyes wide and hungry and hurried, almost pubescent like movements. His hands gripped at the flesh of your legs, ripping them apart to reveal the treasure inside. Licking his lips in anticipation he locked eyes with you. 

“Is that what you want? You want two of our cocks before you’ve even tasted one?” He snarled, eyebrows knitted with intrigue. Before you could answer he spoke again, forcing you back on your elbows as he came closer. “I don’t think you know what your getting into here.” 

You hadn’t noticed him undoing the zipper of his pants, or him revealing his incredibly large cock once again. You did however notice, when Rick climbed on top of you, his arms encircling your torso as he forced his appendage into you, slipping past your tight entrance and into the pool of wet heat. The tip of his cock hit something so incredibly delicious you cried out in pleasure, gripping the hard, metal surface as best you could subconsciously. 

“Rick!” You screamed, watching as he pulled your body up, gravity forcing your weight down onto his dick impossibly further. He stood fully, slipping his arms under your ass to support your weight and instructing your legs around him without a word. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but judging by the noise behind you Rick had opened a portal. You only prayed he wasn’t taking you to Miami; as much as the thought turned you on you weren’t ready, especially if his cock was identical to your Rick’s. Thankfully, the two of you tumbled down onto his cot with him still inside you, his arms once again encasing your abdomen as he began to thrust. Every movement was hard, purposeful, so damn pleasurable that it shook the entire bed. 

“You really think you can handle more? Huh?” He sneered, punctuating his words with his thrusts. Every movement rubbed against your walls, pulling whimpers of pleasure past your lips you’d never heard before. 

“No, only you. I-I only want you tonight.” You begged, throwing tonight in as an honest addition even in your cloud-like state. 

“Say it again, t-tell me you only want me baby.” He stopped, a serious look in his eye you’d only seen before when he’s angry. 

“I only want you Rick, please!” You begged, not wanting to stay on the subject any longer. 

“Good girl.” His vigorous thrusting continued, throwing your body and head back with a whimper. The feeling was indescribable, his thick cock hitting parts of you that were completely unknown moments before. It almost felt too good, the kind of pleasure that can make you come solely from its sheer intensity, taking over every fiber and cell in your body and shocking it into release. Your vision blurred, eyes clamping shut as the feeling washed over you. 

“Your a good girl coming for daddy, aren’t you?” He patronized, throwing you so much further into your pit of glory that you nearly lost grip on the world. It was the moment his fingers made contact with your clit that you actually began to scream, begs and pleas tumbling off your lips as if your life depended on it. Rick’s long, cold fingers rubbed in unwavering circles, sending you tumbling off the ledge once again with a long scream. His dick still pounded into you, hard and unrelenting as he pushed the air out of your lungs, deep strides knocking your brain around in your skull to a nearly painful extent. 

His fingers stopped their ministrations on your clit, moving to readjust the two of you as he flipped you onto your hands and knees. His hands held you up by your hips, his cock still deep inside you as he began to fuck you again. The heat his body provided over your back and the primal ‘need to breed’ had completely taken over. Your body rocked forward now, shoving your face into the tight fabric of the cot with every painfully perfect thrust. At this angle you could feel him touching another melting point of yours deep inside your pussy. He was either very lucky or a complete sex god, either way you didn’t care because he hurdled you towards another orgasm, fingers leaving little purple bruises on your hips as he neared his as well. 

“Fuck, say my name baby.” Rick stuttered out, his thrusts becoming erratic as a layer of sweat began to form over your back. 

“Rick.” With that he lost it, collapsing on top of you with a deep growl and emptying himself inside you without a care. His calloused hands turned you over, sweaty and worn with a iridescent red staining your cheeks you smiled up at him. His eyes were softer now, lips loosing their tense frown from before and relaxing much like his demeanor. You weren’t sure what his plan was regarding birth control, or how much longer you’d be able to lay here with him, but nevertheless your eyes closed when you felt his body collapse next to yours. Suddenly your eyes flew open, remembering the drunken conversation you’d had with Morty only minutes before as they nervously flicked between the metal bolts on the contraption above. 

“Rick.” You whispered, wary of the pending anger probably still residing. 

“Hmm.” He hummed out carelessly.

“Morty knows about us.” 

This caused him to sit up, obstructing your view of the ceiling and replacing it with an angry looking Rick. He looked good after sex, skin flushed and slightly sweaty, causing his usually spiky hair to slightly flatten to his head. 

“What? How?” He questioned.

“We were talking, he basically already knew I mean-”

“I left you alone with the little shit for one minute and you told him.” Rick’s interjection didn’t go without a pointed glance.

“He’s not a little shit.” You defended.

“Yes he is Y/N, t-trust me. That, that kid c-can’t keep his mouth shut if his f-fucking life depends on it.” 

“He said Summer already knows.” You redirected, trying not to forget your original reasoning for bringing this up. 

“Summer isn’t - she’s different than my daughter.” He argued, somewhat more stern now. 

“Oh so it’s only acceptable until Beth knows? Why can’t you just hijack her memories?” You mocked. 

“You and I both know this isn’t ‘acceptable’, and I’m not wasting my time wiping her memory because of your mistake.” He air quoted, adjusting himself to lean over you fully. 

“What about all this shit about me being yours? You told her to bring me over, hell they made bets on when we’d fuck, you don’t think your overreacting a little?” Taking a deep breath you paused, mulling over your options of what to say.

“Morty’s gonna let it slip.” 

“He won’t tell Beth.” 

“It’s on you if he does.” He warned. 

“Fine.” And with that, the conversation was over. 

 

You rejoined Morty in the living room shorty after, makeup slightly smudged and hair flattened to its current optimum ability given the lack of hairbrush. The second you sat down he gave you a knowing smile, to which you blushed at in return. Not expecting Rick to return, you reached for the flask, taking a few gulps to satisfy your post sex thirsty and allowing them to settle. The couch shifted however, and on the seat next to you resided Rick, feet propped up on the wooden coffee table and flask in his hands, mimicking yours. You moved your hands to your lap, not wanting to be a fracture of a centimeter too close for Morty’s comfort, but Rick being Rick noticed, and without consideration for the comfortability of his grandson moved an arm around you, fastening you to his side. Letting out a squeak of protest you jumped, but he was having none of it as his hand dug into the flesh of your abdomen, forcing you to be still.

“Stop fussing, h-he already knows, remember?” There was a twinge of anger to his words, but Morty diffused the tension with an awkward laugh. 

“Guess you were right there, e-eh Rick?” He chimed in, allowing you to relax slightly in his grandfather’s tight hold. 

“You gotta be more specific Morty, I’m-UURP-I’m always right.” His cockiness had reason, you supposed, he did take you to space in a flying contraption made of junk. 

“A-About Y/N, you, you guys are really together now, huh?” He sounded excited, for what you weren’t exactly sure, but the term ‘together’ was far too forward for Rick’s liking, that you knew. 

“Don’t, don’t push it Morty. I’ll wipe your memory aUURPgain.” That seemed to shut him up, but the side eyes and smirks were unmistakable. It was nice knowing Morty wasn’t obscenely uncomfortable with the situation, especially considering his age and general demeanor towards any type of romance. 

You assumed Summer would be alright with it as well. It kind of explained the way she acted towards the subject since the beginning. Between basically pushing you into his arms when she and Morty ditched you in the living room days before, but continuously made suggestions about the two of you since the start. 

Everything was starting to make sense about the situation. Well, except for Rick. Rick made absolutely no sense. He knew eventually you would have some sort of relationship with him, and he knew that both Morty and Summer were fully aware of what was happening the whole time. Yet he proceeded to tell you that he would kill you if you told anyone. Additionally, he replaced the shower curtain in the bathroom the same night he admitted seeing you scared was ‘cute’. Why did Rick care how many boys were into you? If he truly knew that you were attached to him in every dimension, why would it matter if other guys were into you. Didn’t you love him back? 

Between all the drama with Rick, the memories Greg had so painfully burdened you with had been put on the back burner, left to slowly simmer in anguish, only to reappear within your subconscious hours. You’d spent years numbing the pains, and you didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. And thats when it hit you. If Rick could erase your memories, Rick could erase Greg, or at least the bad parts of Greg. Your head shot over to him, eyes looking at him with burning intensity, hopeful for once. Rick sensed your stare, eyes flicking to yours to see a much happier version of you than he had previously seen. A small smirk tugged on his lips as well, curiosity overcoming his features as he raised his brow at you. You nodded your head towards the garage, signaling your escape and a cocky grin spread over his lips. Of course he thought you wanted to fuck. You rolled your eyes in response, giving another nod at the door and earning you a questioning look, but nevertheless he rose and walked out the room with you in suit closely behind him. 

“Ew, really guys?” Morty grumbled childishly, causing you to laugh. 

Rick opened the door for you, letting you in before shutting it quickly behind you. 

“S-Spit it out.” He urged, his heartless tone no longer fooling you in your rationed state. 

“Erase my memory.” 

“Excuse me?” Unimpressed, Rick turned his back to you, moving towards his table and picking up a screwdriver as he began to work. You were having none of it however, moving over towards him and taking a seat on the metal stool he normally found refuge on. 

“Rick I’m serious. I want to forget him. I’m sick and tired of moping around, not enjoying my life because of that asshole.” You explained, swinging your legs in anticipation. 

“You seemed to be enjoying it earlier today when I-I put - I had my cock deep inside you.” Sighing audibly, you readied yourself to stand, but before you had the opportunity to move Rick turned to you, eyes bearing deep into yours. “I’ll do it. B-But you gotta tell me how much you want erased.”

“All the bad shit. Get rid of all the bad shit.” 

“Specific.” Rick turned around again, rummaging through his cabinet as he awaited your response.

“I’m not going further into detail.”

“I’m not asking sweetheart.” 

You never expected Rick Sanchez to have an evil layer. Well, thats not true, you never expected Rick Sanchez’ evil layer to look like this though. Everything was made of the most advanced technology you’ve seen, nothing like the spaceship he took you out in previously. He led you to a glowing blue chair in the center of a circular room, filled with vials of varying colors and slightly frightening equipment. Rick approached you slowly, lab coat flowing elegantly as he strode towards you. 

“Y-You ready?” He asked, the reminiscence of a smile rekindling on his lips as he held the strange gray gun up to your face. His brows arched, eyes large and comforting as he happily prepared to take away your most pained experiences. 

“Ready as ever.” You replied lamely, more so worried if the process would hurt. Your nerves were silenced however, your trust in Rick and desperation fueling you like the devil on your shoulder. The last thing you noticed before the flash were the two blue balls of light, growing on the end of the gun before white invaded your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update, it's been a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was blurry. A loud ringing noise bounced around in your head as your eyes slowly regained focus. Blinking away the confusion, you looked around, finding Rick in the corner filing away two little black glass tubes. You remembered asking Rick to erase your memory, but for what you weren’t exactly sure. 

“Rick?” You called out, watching as the man spun on his heels and faced you with a small smile. “Did it work?” You asked, feeling small for questioning his authenticity. Rick scoffed, and you knew you shouldn’t have asked, dipping your eyes to the floor. Raising your eyes once more however, you found Rick smiling down at you with a real grin. 

“Of course it worked.” Despite his tone you knew he was happy, or at least happier than normal. It fucked with your heart. 

“This is a good thing, right?” Just to be sure, you had to ask. 

“Very. How would you like to celebrate?” Ricks eyebrows wiggled, and you laughed, loud enough to bounce off the walls and widen Rick’s grin. It wasn’t something you expected to see on the man, as odd as that sounds. 

“How would you suggest? Besides sex, of course.” His smile dropped, replacing itself with a playful frown to which you mimicked. He rolled his eyes at that, turning his back to you once again, though you took no offense. 

“Blitz and Chitz baby!” He said excitedly, finishing up whatever he was doing in the corner before you awoke and leaning back on the hard countertop behind him to face you. 

“Lets go!” Hopping off the chair and striding your way towards him, you watched him perk up fully again. 

“Really?” 

It was Rick’s idea to bring Morty, which meant he was really in a good mood. You had no idea what this place was, but Morty seemed generally excited to go, which tended to be a good sign in the line of Rick adventures.   
“I call shotgun!” Morty yelled, practically sprinting towards the spaceship parked in the garage. You followed suit at a much slower pace, not minding sitting in the back if it meant you were visiting outer space again. Rick was the last to step into the garage, shutting the door behind him and pressing the button to open the reeling garage door. 

“Get in the back Morty.” Rick ordered, taking out his keys from the brown corduroy pants and unlocking the ship with a cute beep. 

“But I called shotgun.” He protested, pulling a pout much like his grandfather’s earlier as he waited by the passenger side door. 

“Does it look like I give a fUURPuck Morty, get in the back or go back inside.” Rick got in, slamming the door behind him as he not-so-patiently waited for the two of you to get in. 

The ride was just as glorious as the time before. Rick and Morty chatted away over whatever rap music was on, seemingly unaware of the beauty around them. Or, perhaps, just desensitized. How anyone could ever become desensitized to something to gloriously vast and mysterious you would never know. Perhaps it was because none of it was a mystery to Rick anymore, and the thought saddened you. Nevertheless you enjoyed the ride, getting a new eyeful of planets you never knew existed before you arrived at your destination. The planet was a red ball of gas, or at least looked that way from above. Once inside however, the place was filled with life; lights, machines, and aliens from all over the multiverse had mixed here, much like the other place Rick had taken you to. Large metal pillars held up the strangely shaped roof, with yellow lights lining their sides and adding to the colorful assortment of ultraviolet rays. Large advertisement screens hung tens of feet above your heads, mounted to the purple colored walls. Round tables were scattered around the main floor near the service desk, with a bar straight ahead and games surrounding the entrance and food area. 

“I know just the game for you baby.” Rick announced, grabbing both your’s and Morty’s hands and leading you towards a colorful booth with little green blobs dancing behind it. Rick took a seat at one of the small red stools, signaling for the both of you to do so as well. Digging through his lab coat, Rick pulled out a few gold tokens, slipping them in the slot next to his thin legs and grabbing the little purple gun in front of him. 

“Alright, all you gotta do is shoot the Picos. Three tickets for the head, two for the chest. Ready?” Rick explained, hand loitering over the big red button that presumably started the game. You and Morty both nodded, not having the chance to get a word in before his hand smashed down on the plastic. All of a sudden, the globs started condensing and expanding, jumping around and changing shapes at a speed your eyes had no chance of tracking. You took the gun in your hands anyways and aimed at the little green blob, giving out a cry of anguish as you realized that it was real, and you had in fact hit and killed it. The green jelly exploded, its remains still sticking to the ledge they perched on. 

“Oh my god their fucking alive?” You screamed at Rick, dropping the gun and turning towards the man who was still intently focused on killing the little creatures. 

“D-Don’t worry, their just like messeeks, they like to die.” Rick explained. 

“What the fuck is a messeeks?” 

“Just shoot!” Rick yelled, now becoming irritated with your questioning. You obeyed, hoping he wasn’t lying about the poor little blobs and began to shoot again. To both your horror and pride, you hit every single one you shot at, earning you a whopping two hundred tickets. 

“Holy shit baby, your amazing at this!” He complimented, turning towards you and smashing his lips on yours in an excited kiss. His lips encased your bottom one, biting on it gently before pulling away. Heat rushed to your cheeks in embarrassment, eyes flashing to Morty to make sure he wasn’t too scarred. To your surprise he was smiling, heat flushing his cheeks much like yours as he watched a side of his grandfather he saw as uncharacteristic. 

“Rick that was scarring.” 

“It’s not a party unless you do somethin that scares ya.” Rick re-iterated, gauging your reaction as if he’d done research on your favorite show. Oh my god he’d done research on your favorite show. The thought made your heart soar, your cheeks further reddening as you giggled. 

“Lets go get a drink baby, I’ll get you somethin’ real nice with those tickets.” He winked, still facing away from Morty to your relief. You complied, standing with him as he bid his goodbye and warning to his grandson and allowing him to entangle your fingers as he led you to the bar. He pressed you close to him from what you noticed to be protectiveness, or maybe jealousy, but either way you enjoyed his hold on you. He found you a booth in the corner, promising to return with drinks momentarily and giving you a moment to yourself. 

Why were you so smitten with him? He was literally a senior, probably crazy, and definitely had some strong sociopathic tendencies. But he was also incredibly intelligent, occasionally kind, and one hell of a ride. He protected you, something that nobody has ever done for you before, and the shelter that itself provided you was enough to draw you in. That in combination with the life changing experiences he gave you, the incredible sex, the smell of him mixed with whatever he’s always drinking, his small gestures that he’ll never admit to; everything was exactly what you needed. The way he understood your need to be comforted and your need to fight, just the way he understood your need to talk and your need to get away from everything. Rick covered every spectrum with layers of higher intelligence and understanding. 

The man himself returned, his height towering over the various smaller aliens accompanying the space. He always looked so focused, so determined in his next destination, and quite honestly it baffled you. Two cloudy white drinks were placed in front of you, iced and topped with a slice of lemon with long red straws. You took yours graciously, smiling at him as he slid into the circular booth next to you. An arm snaked its way around your waist, pulling you into him as you began to sip your drink. What you expected to be piña colada was definitely not that; instead of coconut and pineapple you tasted vodka and something far more sour. Resisting the urge to spit it out, you swallowed it, nearly gagging at the intense heat it left as it burned down your esophagus. 

“Do-Do you like it here?” Rick asked softly, thumb rubbing at your hipbone through your sweatshirt’s thin cover. 

“It’s cool. Little freaked out by the dying jelly things but otherwise its really fun.” You laughed, noticing the way Rick’s body pressed closer to you as you spoke. His fingers slipped under the elastic of your jacket, splaying up your torso as he rested his hand there on your bare skin. His fingers were rough, skin calloused with years of whatever it is he does for a living. The friction was delicious, and despite his hands non-androgynous location, heat still travelled to your core, probably from the alcohol. 

“Mmh, I’m sure it is baby.” He was really, really not interested in this conversation. That much was certain. “Did y-you UURP you find anything you wanted to try?” His question was rather unimportant, probably because his main focus was his fingers slipping underneath the band of your leggings, sliding over your bare pussy and sneaking a single finger between your slit. 

“I didn’t really look around much, just saw the uh, Roy thing.” At this point your heart was beating out of your chest, words coming out as breathless attempts of conversation as his digit began working circles on your clit. You let out a soft moan as you felt his pinky finger dip into your cunt, finger still working diligently at your bundle of nerves. 

“Gotta be quiet baby. Don’t wanna get daddy kicked out of his favUURPorite place in the universe.” Rick teased, pressing down hard on your clit to assure the lack of sincerity in his words. 

“Take me to the bathroom then.” You whispered back, pushing yourself down onto his hand as restrained as possible. 

Thats how you ended up kneeling on the cold tile floor in the handy capped stall of the Blitz and Chitz bathroom, Rick’s cock deep down your throat with saliva dripping down your chin and tears leaking out of your eyes. You watched it slide in and out of your mouth, his bright blue pubic hair occasionally touching your nose. 

“F-Fuck, I don’t know how you do this to me but goddamnit baby, f-fuck I love your mouth.” The tip of his monster cock hit the back of your throat, your lips stretched far too wide around his girth as you began to gag. “Shhh angel, breathe through your nose, you can take it. F-Fuck I know you can do it. Be a good - shit, fuck - good girl for daddy.” You did as he said, attempting to suck air in through your nose. It felt like you’d hit a wall, but soon air filled the chambers of your lungs once more, relieving their burning pain and allowing Rick to take his cock further down your throat. With a mouth too full of cock and a painful ache in your pussy, Rick began to thrust into your mouth, hands tangling themselves in your hair as he fucked your mouth with no mercy. Attempting to keep suction you hollowed your cheeks, but at the pace he was going and the size of his appendage you stood no chance. 

“I’ve never came this fast, this often. Not-Not since I was a teenager. Y-Y-You make me hard every fucking second of the day. Do you know how bad I wanted to fuck your mouth in the shower the other day?” Rick’s always the talker, it’s not up for debate, but the way he talked during this, the fact that he talked so much during this, was too far of a turn on not to ask for his cock again later tonight. His pace faltered, hips stuttering before his thick cum shot down your throat. You attempted to swallow it all, nearly choking on him in the process, but Rick looked more than pleased, his mouth open wide and eyes screwed shut as he poured his load into your mouth. You released him with a pop, staying down on your knees in case he wasn’t finished with you yet. Rick tucked himself back into his boxers and pants, which, by the way, he hadn’t even pulled over his butt, and gave you a sweet rub on the head. 

“You go ahead and clean up sweetheart. Don’t, Don’t need anyone knowing what a dirty little, UURP, little girl you are for me.” The pad of his thumb swiped across the corner of your lip, collecting whatever cum was dripping there and forcing it back through your slightly gapped teeth. You lapped at it softly with your tongue, sucking gently at his finger as you watched his eyes glaze over with lust once more. He tore it away however, zipping up his pants and smoothing back his hair. “I’m gonna go look for Morty. Be good.” 

You did as he asked, smoothing down your hair, scrubbing the mascara stains off your cheeks and wiping the drool off your chin. When you opened the blue door of the bathroom and stepped out however, you caught eye of Rick and Morty, surrounded by at least six other Ricks. Fear struck into your heart, the new Rick’s in uniforms that screamed government. Rick must have noticed you as well, eyes widening and eyebrows raising in concern. ‘Run’ he mouthed, and without second thought you did, sprinting out of the bathroom and down the hallway of Blitz and Chitz, no particular destination in mind and only one objective.

Run.


	8. Chapter 8

Feet pounding against the hard concrete, your muscles screamed with adrenaline. Everything was a blur. Sweat dripped down the back of your neck, your inappropriate attire for such an athletic occasion really starting to kick your ass. You had no time to think about the situation, Rick’s advice playing on a loop through your head as if it was the key to unlocking your inner Usain Bolt. The only place that came to mind to run to was Rick’s spaceship, parked outside of the Blitz and Chitz entrance, but as you neared the entrance two blue haired men with their back turned to you came into vision, and you skidded in your tracks. You remembered there being a front facing window in the bathroom, and steadily lifted yourself on top of the trashcan once you’d arrived to gain access to the outside world. It took every muscle in your body to squeeze through the tiny opening, throwing yourself with enough force to cause you to collapse once on the other side. 

Dazed and slightly injured you looked around through the red gassy haze, eyes flicking between the various space crafts until you landed on Ricks pile of junk, a pile of junk you’d never been so happy to see in your life. You pushed yourself off the ground with pebbles and gravel alike sticking to your hands with the weight you’d forced upon them. Most of the crafts were taller than you. The tops, however, were almost entirely made of glass, forcing you to crouch as you ran through the sea of metal. You watched carefully for any incoming Rick’s before finally reaching the craft, your heart thudding at a rate you previously thought to be deadly. 

“Please be open.” You muttered, attempting to yank open the creaky door with shaky hands and finding it to be locked. Trying again, speakers rose out of flaps on either side of the dome and a nearly deafening alarm began to ring out. Your eyes widened in fear, quickly trying to shut it off with the tools you had, which ended up to be hitting the door with the side of your fist. “Stop! Stop!” You whispered to the inanimate object, half covering your ears and half attempting to break into it. If the other Rick’s didn’t notice you were here before, they would definitely notice now. It was almost like a scene out of a horror movie, the outside atmosphere beginning to burn at your lungs as you struggled to get inside the locked vehicle. The red hue to the air only made the situation worse, images from zombie apocalypse movies and genres alike flashing around in your brain. “Please!” 

“Voice verification detected.” The alarm stopped, a small screen making itself visible through some sort of holograph as a multitude of green lazars scanned over your face. “Facial recognition completed. Access granted.” Suddenly, the doors unlocked. Without thinking any further you pulled yourself up into the craft, taking the drivers seat just in case you needed to leave, not that you would know how, and scooting it far forward enough so you could reach the pedal. You frantically looked around for a lock button, or anything to keep you safer than you were currently, but all to no avail. There were far too many switches and buttons; you were screwed. 

“How the fuck do I lock this thing?” You screamed out in monologue, tears beginning to flood your eyes as the adrenaline in your blood slowly tapered away. 

“Lockdown activated.” The voice rang out again, much clearer in the contained area. You cried out again, the entire situation throwing you into a fit of overstimulation and complete and utter gut wrenching fear. Suddenly, movement in the corner of your eye caught your attention, and you turned to see your Rick and Morty, running straight at you towards the ship. Your heartbeat sped up again, relief flooding over you as you realized everything was going to be okay. As they got closer however, you realized they were not in fact running, but rather sprinting for their lives. Terror was written across both of their faces, an obvious layer of sweat glistening under the strange red lighting.   
“Holy shit open up! Open the doors!” You screamed to the ship as their bodies neared, watching as they scrambled to parts of the ship they weren’t used to. Ricks face had become clear now with the lack of distance, sheer panic taking over his features when he realized who was behind the wheel. The doors of the ship unlocked and in came Rick and Morty, panting and heaving with all their might as they slammed the doors behind them. 

“Go!” Rick screamed from the back seat, which you now realized was an extra seat duck taped onto a large metal control box, buckling himself in for the first time as far as you’d seen and throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“I don’t fucking know how!” Looking over to Morty, you found him leaning forward towards the control panel. 

“Antigravity activated, boost activated, engine started,” Morty muttered as he flicked some switches. His hand wrapped around the large black gear shift next to your wheel, pulling it down to its final position and looking over to you with a dangerous look in his eye. “Floor it.” 

As if your brain had switched into autopilot, you slammed your foot down on the accelerator, bringing you up and out of the atmosphere at a rate that made your head nearly explode. The red gasses on the planet faded away slowly into black. Stars blurred together at dizzying rates, your hair beginning to fly up at the sheer force of the blast. Pushing through the pressurized haze you continued to keep your foot pushed to the floor, the metal accelerator shoved tightly between the rubber of your shoe and the bottom of the craft. Suddenly, Morty’s hand reached over again, Pushing the gear shift forward one and throwing you all back in your seats. If you thought 200 miles per hour was fast, boy were you wrong. After a moment, the G’s found their balance, leaving you suspended at the incredible speed and allowing your chest to readjust from its nearly con-caved position. 

“W-Watch out behind you baby.” Rick warned, encouraging you to look in the rear view mirror. Behind you, three small orange ships lingered in the distance, slowly growing in size as they neared your ship. 

“Shit! What do I do?” You panicked, realizing you were already full throttle. 

“S-See those red buttons, 10 and 2 on the wheel?” Morty pointed out, gripping onto the sides of his chair as he nervously glanced behind us. Looking down, you found the two red buttons installed in the cork within the gap of the wheel and nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

“Great. I-I’m gonna aim, and, and I’m gonna tell you when to press them. Okay?” Morty explained, pulling a small screen out of the dashboard and beginning to tap away. 

“Wait, aren’t those Ricks? Oh my god I’m not gonna kill a Rick.” Holy shit this was so fucked up. You couldn’t kill a Rick. If all Ricks were alike then it would be similar to killing your own Rick, which you could never possibly accomplish. What if Miami was on that ship? 

“D-Don’t think that way. Their trying to kill us Y/N. I-I-Its us or them, we don’t have time for this.” That only made you angry. Why couldn’t he understand you? 

“Time for this? Are you fucking kidding me Rick? Their you!” You argued back. It was comical really, the sudden and unnecessary attachment you had to these Rick’s you’d never known. 

“Their not me!” At this point he was full on yelling, the anger slowly growing in his voice with each passing moment. 

“Their just like you Rick! I can’t do this Rick! I can’t let them die!” Subconsciously envisioning the deaths of the Rick’s on the ships behind you, your parasympathetic nervous system went wild, tears leaking out of your eyes at a rapid pace as lungs struggled to absorb the oxygen circulating around you. 

“Press the button Morty!” At his request and to your horror, Morty reached over you to press the bright red buttons, his programming long over and weapons locked on their targets. With great panic, you pushed his hands away, attempting to shield the wheel and protect the precious Rick’s on the ship behind you. You loved them. You needed them to be safe. 

“Don’t you dare hurt them!” Morty’s hands flew to cover his ears, your voice much louder than you had ever heard it before. Breaths fast and shallow, you could feel a sweat breaking out on your forehead once more, hands shaky but still clutched onto the wheel. 

“Holy shit Morty they hacked her. They-They hacked into her somehow, we, we gotta - you gotta press the button Morty. I got ‘er. Just, Just-” Ricks arms wrapped around yours, forcing your hands away from the wheel and giving Morty access to the buttons to end it all. Ear piercing screams you barely recognized as your own tore through the chords residing beneath your throat, scratching and rubbing against each other uncomfortably as you pushed every molecule of air from your lungs. 

“Rick no!” You shouted, kicking your legs as you let off the accelerator. His hold left bruises as you thrashed underneath his arms, his impressive strength once again shocking you as he held you to the back of your seat. Your legs couldn’t reach up high enough to kick Morty from the way Rick was holding you, and you watched in horror as his fingers pushed down onto the red buttons. You closed your eyes as the craft shook, listening as the loud explosion behind you rocked the ship once more only moments later. With a pained cry, your muscles gave out, loosing any hope at saving the alternate versions of the man who murdered them. 

A few moments passed, but the sadness didn’t linger like you expected it to. It felt like a bad acid trip when you looked back at only a few moments before. Everything was a haze; an empty feeling settled in your chest, but the thought of the deceased Rick’s no longer made you sad like it did before. Your throat was sore, muscles tingling with energy and exhausted all at the same time. Hair matted with sweat at the back of your neck, a thin layer also smeared across your forehead. 

“What the fuck just happened?” You breathed out, barely audible even to your own oversensitive ears.

“Someone slipped something in our drinks.” Rick seethed. His gravelly voice in your ear calmed you enough to slow your breathing. Slowly gaining grip of the situation, you realized what had happened. They hijacked you. Holy shit. Rick must have noticed your tensing because he quickly tightened his arms around you, shushing you gently in your ear and rubbing up and down your arms. Tears pooled in your eyes once more as they threatened to spill over, catching Rick’s full attention. You turned your head, getting a good view of his face due to the height distance and slack he allowed in his arms. 

Rick always looks like he’s thinking about something. Of course you can get his attention, but theres always something more behind his eyes. Rick was a genius, to say the least. He refers to himself as a god. So it didn’t surprise you that he was always distracted by something else. Sure, he could keep a full conversation with you, and yeah, he gave you 99% of his attention when provided; but right now you had it all. For once, Rick’s eyes were entirely focused on you. There was no clouding, no inattentive flickering or rightward twitches, and no unaccounted pupil dilation. Rick’s attention was entirely on you, and for once, you were speechless, consciousness and all. 

“Rick this is so fucked up.” You whispered subconsciously. Rick’s eyes softened, his pupils widening as they took in the features of your face in the anti-refractory light. 

“This isn’t even the half of it baby. It gets easier from here, I promise. You just have to - I just need you to wait until we get home and I can explain e-everything, okay? I-I promise angel, I really do.” For once, it sounded real. Everything about him, every component responsible for creating this situation seemed genuine. So you nodded your head, looking deep into his eyes, and agreed. Because ultimately, at the end of the day, you were Rick’s. Deep down, despite the denial and blame placed on the hijack you had just experienced, you really didn’t want Rick dead. In all honesty, all you really wanted was to be by his side. No matter the adventure, no matter the heartbreak, here in this spaceship made of junk, in these torn up ugly seats with an awkward teenager sitting in the passenger seat in the middle of goddamn space you realized that you were his. At a measurement as minuscule as quantum data, you were destined to be his; and for that you had found your purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter again. Like I said, long week.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the three of you arrived home you were still shaken. Rick shoved Morty out of the garage, focusing his attention on you once more as he helped you down the ladder into his basement. The air was much colder down here, the frigid molecules nipping the hairs on your skin as you tried to keep up with his brisk pace. He brought you to a small room, with a large couch and two smaller chairs positioned next to it, much like the living room upstairs. The two of you settled in, Rick brining you both glasses filled with vodka and making sure you were comfortable and warm on the freezing leather couch with a blanket. 

“Before I explain everything to you, I-I have to ask if you want honesty or comfort.” He started, his forearms resting on the tops of his knee caps as he leant towards you open legged. His hair had been tousled, face less flushed now that he had calmed down, much like the look he gave you after sex but much more serious. Being alone with Rick made you feel safe again. 

“Honesty.” 

Rick jumped right in. 

 

“Big picture? T-This was nothing. I-In comparison to what could have happened, this was the Louisiana fucking purchase sweetheart. There’s not many of you, and Rick’s… Rick’s need a Y/N. Not in the same way Rick’s need M-Morty’s but, t-they get lonely occasionally. We have sex with other humans and non-humans of course, but nothing will ever be - nothing is as attractive to a Rick as a Y/N. Some Ricks are okay with sharing, there’s Y/N’s at the Citadel that prostitute themselves out to the Ricks, some, some of the Morty’s even. T-Their cool about it. Other Ricks though, like…uh, Miami and I - w-we don’t like to share.” 

“Because you want more with me?” You asked, feeling foolish for the glimmer of hope that flickered inside you. Purely biological glimmer, you reminded yourself. 

“Because we don’t like to share. Don’t push it.” He warned, eyebrows furrowing at the interruption. 

“Yessir.” You responded quickly, trying to get back to the conversation quickly. Rick noticed, and continued on. 

“These Rick’s, they’ll resort to unimaginable measures if it means they can have you.” Ricks face contorted into discomfort, a look you had yet to see on the man before now. It stirred something in your gut, knowing whatever they would do was bad enough to make him cringe. 

“Like what kind of stuff?” Your voice was nearly a whisper at this point, heartbeat beginning to pick up once more as stress tightened the muscles in your chest. Rick noticed this, quickly moving a hand towards your drink and ushering it towards your mouth. Graciously you gulped it down, ignoring the horrific taste and focusing on the burn deep down in your stomach. 

“You don’t wanna know baby. I just gotta make sure it never happens to you, o-okay?” Rick promised, reaching a hand out to sit on your thigh. 

“I thought you didn’t get attached because of your infinite timelines and infinite dimensions.” You raised, sipping on your alcohol more to water down the salt dripping off your tone. 

“I don’t get attached to Morty’s because theres millions of UURP Morty’s, s-same goes with Summer and Beth.” 

“How did you get away from the other Ricks?” You asked honestly, figuring if he was really going to answer your questions you might as well satisfy all your curiosities that weren’t too damaging. 

“I told them I was from another dimension, just t-taking my Morty out for a little Blitz ’n Chitz adventure. They got distracted by something else and I got away.” He rushed out, eyes flickering across the room as he withheld enough information to give him an ulcer. 

“Distracted by what?” Pushing probably wasn’t the best idea. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He replied coldly. Figuring this wasn’t worth ending the conversation over, you tried another point of interest. 

“How many are there of you?” 

“Infinite.” Holy shit. 

“How many are there of me?” Thats where Rick paused. His eyes dropped to where his hands had folded between the gap in his knees with remorse. 

“Six.” It was barely a whisper in the silence of his cold metal basement. Its effects, however, were far greater than any shout had ever shaken you. Six. There were only six of you. “Three of you are prostitutes. Two of you belong to… other Rick’s. Ad then there’s you. T-There were more, o-originally, but they… they died.” Rick sounded hurt for once, and the feeling pulled at your heartstrings, forcing tears to spring to your eyes in your drunken state. 

“Oh.” You breathed out weakly, eyes falling from his face onto your own hands now. You didn’t want to know anything else right now. Rick tried to talk again, but you shook your head in protest. Deciding that moving on for the moment would be the best for both of you, Rick led you out of the living room, into a little laboratory where he had you perched on a metal stool. Rick poked and prodded at you for a little over an hour, which felt more like an eternity despite his attention being on you for a majority of it. He described the hijack culprit as nano-bots that released ‘a fuck ton of hormones that directed all your biological needs towards me’. After he had finished his various tests, you were placed on his cot upstairs. There, Rick undressed you, making sure to give your ass a few nice squeezes before climbing into bed naked himself. 

“Y-You need to sleep for a bit.” Rick spoke out into the darkness, the black out curtains adorning his window sufficiently working to block out whatever daylight was left at this point. Instead of responding, you turned your back to him underneath the covers, allowing your leg to brush up his much colder, much hairier one as you closed your eyes. You felt him shuffle behind you, his cold arm encasing your torso as he molded his body to yours. Ricks head was far above yours, and you moved your pillow down to coordinate with your cuddling position. It was odd, cuddling a man so much older than you, let alone such a strange one. It didn’t feel strange however, feeling more like home than anything ever really had. 

Subconsciously, your joyful memories with Rick were replaced with future trepidations. What were the other Rick’s willing to do to take you away from him? Furthermore, was Rick really able to protect you? The last thing you wanted to do was doubt his ability, but everything seemed far too lax on his side for you to truly feel safe. Wouldn’t they find you? Rick was the smartest man in the universe, and there were trillions and more of him. What would happen if they did find you? Probably something much worse than any physical pain you’d endured so far, you figured. What really set you off, was how trapped you truly were. Even if you left Rick, you wouldn’t be able to hide on your own. Not only that, but there was no way to ever hide. Without dying, there would always be a Rick looking for you now that they knew you existed. 

“Whats going on sweetheart?” Ricks soft voice broke through your downward spiral. The effect his voice had on you was colossal. 

“Just thinking.” You admitted sheepishly. Rick hummed in response, his arm tightening around your bare waist as his chest heaved up and down with his slow breaths. “Was… Was Miami on the ship?” He laughed at this, deepening your frown and scaring you once more. 

“Oh, no sweetie. That isn’t - Miami isn’t - That-That’s not Miami’s business. We don’t like the law, even if some of us act as the law in the Cidadel.” He chuckled into your neck. The hairs there perked up, goosebumps rising to the surface with the warm sensation as a similar feeling spread down your spine. You arched your back, unintentionally pushing your bare bottom into his unclothed cock. He hummed in appreciation again, trying to distract you from the conversation by bringing his hands down further towards your middle. You ignored it however, hurdling him with another question instead of giving into his ways. 

“What does he do daddy?” You asked in your sweetest tone possible, relaxing your body back into his for a better chance at him answering honestly. 

“H-He uh, he owns a lot of businesses, invests in a lot of controversial ideas, dabbled in k-lax and styraphite for a while…” Rick trailed off, probably running out of things he was willing to tell you about him. 

“What are k-lax and styraphite?” 

“Some really good shit. S-Space drugs. Why are you asking so many questions about Miami?” Ricks body tensed behind you. 

“I’m curious.” Honestly, you were. “I guess he’s the most normal of all the things I’ve seen this weekend. He was nice to me too, at the spa.” You admitted. “Its just been… crazy. And I can’t stop thinking about all the Ricks that are trying to hurt me and I guess thinking about you and him is just… safer. I just don’t wanna think about danger right now.” 

“Alright. Why don’t we go somewhere to get your mind off of it then?” 

“What do you mean? Like another spa?” You questioned, wondering if it was even safe for the two of you to leave right now. 

“N-Not exactly. More like something to cheer you up. J-Just get up and go take a shower, I’ll be back in a minute.” You wanted to make him promise he would be safe, despite how stupid it really was. Logically, there was no way of knowing whether or not he would be safe. So you didn’t, and Rick stepped through one of his infamous green portals with a slight wave. 

You showered anyways, even the having time to blow dry your hair and pin it half up before you got so much as a text from Rick. 

Rick: 

gonna be a little longer than I thought, sorry princess. put some makeup on for me. 

Thats exactly what you did, putting on more than normal and even including lip gloss for whatever special occasion Rick had planned. Soon after you had finished your makeup Rick returned, nearly dropping whatever it was he had brought home with him in the red bag he was holding as his eyes trailed over your fully made up, and yet entirely naked form. You’d decided to skip the clothes, waiting on Rick’s return before you committed to any single outfit. 

“Wow baby, you look great.” Rick smirked, giving you a little wink before setting the bag down next to his little night stand. From your vertical position across the horizontal bed you watched him, taking out two boxes; one that looked like a shoe box and the other, a flat thin box of which you didn’t try to guess its contents. “As much as I love you naked, I need you to put these on.” His nimble fingers opened the boxes, revealing a short, thin strapped black dress and a pair of black stiletto heels. Original, you thought as you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. As much as you wanted to protest, showing skin wasn’t something you were ashamed of. After all the oppression your body had faced throughout your younger years you figured it deserved the chance to be looked at in a positive light. Doing as Rick asked, you slipped on the tiny black dress, strapping the heels on directly after and practicing walking around on the carpet, just to be sure. 

“You look incredible.” Rick spoke, eyes trailing up and down the free skin around the fabric of your dress. A blush rose to your cheeks, admiring the way he was looking at you from the edge of his cot. 

“Thank you.” You whispered, glancing in the full sized mirror perched over by his desk and giving yourself a final look. You looked good, the dress hugged tightly to all the right places and left enough skin to sell you at an auction. 

Rick used his white portal gun to open another green swirling hole, gripping onto your fingers tightly as he pulled you through with him. 

The other side held blaring music and flashing lights. Darting your eyes around, you realized it was some sort of gentleman's club, with a few girls on the dimly lit far end of the room perched on poles, dancing around on their little black platform as men lounged around drinking and talking. The eyes of many aliens and few humans alike turned towards the two of you, eyeing you suspiciously before getting a closer look at who you were with and quickly turning to mind their own business again. 

“Where are we?” You whispered, letting go of Rick’s hand to spin around. You noticed the tables and chairs everywhere, long hallways erupting from the dark colored walls that looked even less inviting than the circular booths lining the wall to your left. Before Rick could answer however, a voice pulled him away from you. 

“Rick! Y/N!” Miami’s voice rang through your ears, turning your attention to your left as you watched the well dressed man approach you. His previous outfit did him no justice compared, the black suit and tie topped off with his sleek sunglasses nearly made you collapse to the floor. Resisting the urge to rub your legs together you leaned towards your Rick. Surprisingly, Rick greeted him with a brief hug, exchanging pleasantries Rick would only ever exchange with another Rick. Miami left his side soon after, making his way towards you with a malicious grin. “Hello gorgeous.” His smooth voice rang through your ears; suddenly becoming thankful that Miami had moved to wrap his arms around you in fear that you would really fall. 

“Hi Miami.” You mumbled into his delicious smelling suit, allowing your arms to fall over his shoulders as his own found your waist. His fingertips gave you a small squeeze, invisible to your Rick’s eyes. Miami didn’t feel like home. He did, however, feel wonderful pressed up against your front. As much as you hated to admit it, you enjoyed your Rick’s rough and grumpy demeanor. 

“Lets go get you a drink.” Miami directed towards the two of you, gripping your right hand in his with a small squeeze. Rick did the same with your left, and you ignored the burning stares as the aliens watched you. It must have looked odd, a small, young girl being led by such obviously dominant older men, but you swallowed your pride, embracing the way their hands felt in yours as they led you down one of the mysteriously dark hallways. You only hoped you were prepared for whatever the Rick’s had planned next.


	10. Chapter 10

The long dark hallway turned out to be quite extravagant. Paintings worth more than your life adorned every elegantly painted wall, while marble floors much like the ones featured at the spa guided you into your private room. Bay windows replaced the outside wall giving you a heart stopping view of the city below. The club must have been at the top of a high rise building, countless lights and wonders lingering before your eyes just beyond the glare of the glass. Awestruck, your energy despite the long day behind you returned. A long, plush white couch remained the focal point of the space; despite the daunting silver pole, center of the room in front of it. A drinks table in the corner acted as a wallflower, small, black, and uninviting as it absorbed the darkness of the purple paint smeared onto the walls surrounding you. How much money did Miami really have?

A hand gracing your waist pulled you away from your admiration. You turned to meet Miami’s face with a small smile. The lights from the city below only accentuated his most attractive features, a flattering backlight adorning your Rick as well; standing only feet behind him. 

“I’ve been thinking about these eyes of yours darling.” His own eyes were still covered in his black shades, leaving only yours to stare back at you in the dimmed reflection. The compliment warmed your belly, bringing out some deep seeded primal need as his arm continued to wrap around your waist, pulling you flush to him in one tug. Now, with the heat of his body against you, you let out a long breath you weren’t aware you were holding. Miami had an effect on you, the same way your Rick did. Something deep down inside your gut assured your safety whenever they were near; and now, with Miami holding you to him in his strong arms and Rick lingering closely behind, watching with careful eyes, a weight lifted off your shoulders. 

“I’ve been thinking about you.” With a brave heart, you gravitated further into him, moving an arm around his waist much like he had done only moments before. 

“Mmm, I know darling. Rick’s talk.” Miami’s voice rumbled through your chest, and a cocky wink was sent your way over his shoulder. You tilted your head up, finding a smirk matching Rick’s gracing Miami’s face as well. 

“Do they also bring drinks?” You had no idea where this confidence was coming from. Your voice was sweeter than candy, eyelashes batting subtly as your lips pursed in question. This was definitely not the Y/N you knew. 

“Th-They do. If you ask nicely.” A bright blue brow appeared over the ledge of his sunglasses, leaving you at a crossroads. If this was his way of asking you to call him daddy, you wouldn’t. That title was reserved for Rick. Nobody else. A shiver ran down your spine, remembering the words dripping off your lips in agony just days before, the unwanted grip of another man weighing down your shoulders once more. Don’t ruin this, you reminded yourself. So instead of answering Miami, you leaned back, finding Rick’s eyes with a light gloss in yours and swallowing your emotions enough to speak,

“Can you please get me a drink daddy?” Despite the small crack giving way with the first word, you remained nearly seamless. Rick’s eyes widened at the request, the hand on your waist stiffening as Miami sucked in a sharp breath. 

“I didn’t tell him about that one sweetie.” Rick chuckled, obviously enjoying Miami’s reaction to the term. You enjoyed it too when his second arm came to rest around your waist, gripping just as hard as the first as he forced you away to meet his eyes. The sunglasses had fallen past the bridge of his nose, his pupils peeking through a slit of hollow light left between the shadows to meet yours. 

“Y-You call him daddy?” He questioned lowly. Without looking away you nodded, embarrassment raising heat to your cheeks as you considered avoiding his eyes. “That’s too cute.” Excuse me? Your eyebrows furrowed in question. Slightly offended, you turned your eyes to Rick, still standing casually by the door with his flask in hand. He shrugged. 

“HUURP-He only messes with the reeeeaaally kinky stuff.” Again your heart rate picked up, suddenly beginning to feel uncomfortable in his hold. 

“I-I don’t wanna get hurt.” You raised. That made them both chuckle. 

“We can compromise. First, a drink.” 

There wasn’t much compromising to be had. Miami didn’t want you to call him daddy. Miami wanted you to call him God. He settled for master. That was about it. You told him you’d never tried anal, to which he replied that you’d love it when its done right, which he assured you he would do. You warned him about your gag reflex, to which he promised wouldn’t be an issue; because he wasn’t turned off by vomit. Everything else was left for future debate. The two had also gotten you sufficiently buzzed, enough to the point where you wanted to dance. And thats when Miami asked you,

“Have you ever danced my darling?” 

“Like ballet?” You responded in confusion, not sure what exactly that had to do with the previous conversation. 

“No, doll, not like ballet. On a pole.” He clarified. Was he asking you to strip for them. Convinced you were hardly qualified, you almost let out a giggle. 

“No, I-I haven’t.” You laughed, crossing your legs on the nice white couch as you stared at the silver pole ahead. 

“Would you like to? Give Rick and I a little show?” The offer was tempting. No, you had no idea how to use the pole; but thats not to say you hadn’t spent years with earbuds shoved in, drunk, alone in your bathroom, and grinding your hips to whatever song had gotten you through the day. 

“I can try?” Your eyes darted over to Ricks in question, not wanting to cross any lines as he had been so nice to take you on vacation.

“Go on sweetheart.” Rick flicked his head in the direction of the pole, and it only occurred to you then that you didn’t have any music. 

 

“I don’t have any-“ Before you could finish your sentence a loud ‘It’s Brittany bitch’ rang through the enclosed room. “Oh my god really?” You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you walked up to the pole, making sure to swing your hips a little more than you needed to. 

“Thats my girl.” You heard one of them comment from behind you. Judging by the loud cough following the statement you assumed it was Miami that had spoken. He apologized after and corrected himself with a quiet ‘atta girl’, relieving some of your tension as you giggled at Rick’s blatant possessiveness. Laying your hand on the cold metal, you circled it once, waiting for a verse to begin before you started taking anything off. In a sudden spark of confidence you look at them both, sat open legged on the couch, a flask in Rick’s hand and a drink in Miami’s as they watched you. 

Quickly, you crossed your arms around your waist, swinging to the beat of the song. Trailing your hands up you reached your neck, grabbing it softly before flicking your hair over your shoulders and reaching for the pole again. With both hands on the pole you used your hips again, swaying as you lowered yourself towards the floor. Before you could spread your legs however, you turned them to the side, rising again with an accentuated curve in your back that both the men noticed. 

The song split into a pre-chorus, and you used the chance to roll your chest, your hips following in suit a few times before you switched back to your hips. Your eyes flicked to the Rick’s, still fully attentive, and then down to your hands, watching as they ran over your own torso before the chorus hit. 

Walking a few steps towards them you motioned two fingers towards you as the lyrics blared ‘gimme more’, and with your hips still swinging you flicked off the straps of your dress. You trailed your hands up your neck again, bringing them into your hair as you undid the tie there. The top half of your hair fell, leaving it to trail down your back as you turned away from them. With another round of the pole you were ready, and in one solid movement swiped the dress off your body, throwing your hair into the air as it ripped over your head, flying somewhere undetermined in the room to your side. Before you could continue to dance however, only left in your black thong and tall heels, you were grabbed from behind. With a small shriek you fell into the arms, quickly being carried somewhere else. In your drunken dizziness, you couldn’t quite tell who was holding you. The dancing had increased your heart rate, and therefore increased how intoxicated you were. 

You were thrown down onto the white couch, gasping as another body quickly covered yours. Warm lips met your neck and you closed your eyes, no longer interested in finding the culprit who was so deliciously devouring your soft skin. Before anything could get any further however, vibrations picked up on your inner thigh, what you assumed was his cell phone chiming out some ridiculously annoying tune. When you opened your eyes Miami was looking down at you with a frown. 

“My apologies, my darling. I got carried away - I have to attend to something.” His face was nearing yours, your heat stopping as you realized he was leaning in to kiss you for the first time. Your eyes fluttered shut when his nose bumped yours, his soft lips moulding against yours with warm passion. He was much softer than your Rick when he kissed, his tongue staying hidden behind rows of white teeth that he neglected to use to bite your lip. Your hands reached up into his long blue hair, twisting and pulling at the roots as his hands slid under your body, holding you to him despite gravity weighing him down. 

Finally he pulled away, leaving you nothing short of breathless as he stood. Not wanting to leave his side, you stood as well, eyes flickering around the room in search of your Rick. In his long white lab coat he stood, leaning against the pole you were previously grinding against as he sipped from that cold metal flask. 

“T-Thank you for the show doll, I promise I’ll see you soon.” With a kiss on the cheek and a quick tap to your ass, Miami was gone; strolling out of the room with the same poise he had entered it with, except now his tie was a little disheveled, and his glasses were no longer perched so high on his nose. 

“Well baby.” Rick’s voice pulled you out of your empty stare. “What d’ya say we drink e-every drop of alcohol left in this room, and put that couch to good use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update, shit got crazy. Lots of updates coming in the next few days in repercussion. Might be many shorter chapters, hand is broken and it's a bitch to write.


	11. Chapter 11

There turned out to be far more liquor in the room than the two of you had assumed. Rick and you were completely gone, the bubbly bliss provided by the alcohol seeping out of your pores like candy. Your black dress laid abandoned on the floor, leaving the small cotton black thong as your only shield from the slightly chilly atmosphere. You had no idea what was playing on the loudspeakers at this point, but it echoed throughout the now otherwise silent room as Rick’s fully clothed and completely wasted body sprawled across the bright white pillows, only a few feet away. Now, without the weight of the day’s stress you could finally think, letting your mind absorb and reevaluate your days in complete peace. Normally, it was a nightly thing, often missing out on hours of precious sleep to indulge in your brains own fascinations; but with Rick constantly throwing you into adventures and cutting into your alone time with all his interruptions you realized how deeply you needed this. 

The entire situation with Miami was entirely insane. There wasn’t an angle you could look at the situation and not find it extraordinarily odd. Miami didn’t make you feel the same way Rick did; didn’t feel as safe as Rick does; but he gave you something your Rick could never do: no strings attached. Maybe Rick spoke with him about boundaries. You could only imagine the look on his face, the way he would have warned Miami to back off; told him who you belonged to. Then again, maybe Miami didn’t care. Perhaps he was more sociopathic than your own, or just wasn’t interested in you like that. For once it didn’t bother you. The way he spoke to you, hell even about you, was as if you were some precious jewel. Unlike the other Rick's however, Miami didn't want to hurt you; at least like that. All he wanted to do was pleasure and take care of you, as he explained in that extravagant private room. He also explained that he was always available, whether it be for shelter, comfort, or complete destruction, he would be there. It was also incredibly strange that you could find some versions of a man attractive and others repulsive. All you knew, was that humans were not advanced enough to understand these kind of feelings, yourself included.

On another dark note, there were only six of you left. You wondered if, when put to ratio, more Y/N’s had died or just never been born. The hopeful, optimistic sliver that resided in your soul relied on the latter. Logically you knew that wasn’t the case. The way Rick’s obsessed over you was disturbingly dark. They were willing to torture you in order to get what they needed, which was probably lots and lots of DNA. Thinking about it left an unsettling stir in your stomach, which only deepened with the alcohol lingering in your bloodstream. Chances were, you and the other two ‘claimed’ Y/N’s were the most desired of the six. And using that logic, changes are you’ll all end up dead; because there’s millions of versions of the smartest man in the universe searching for you with every resource they could possibly muster. So as much as you truly wanted to avoid it you knew that ultimately your life had been capped. Tears sprung to your eyes at the thought, and you quickly searched for a silver lining to avoid looking like a raccoon when Rick rises. 

Even if your life was capped now, you’d still experienced more in the last few days than you had in your entire life. You’d been flown out of your atmosphere and shown all the planets you’d laid on your roof staring at at night; wondering what they looked like, or whether or not they were even real. You’d been dragged through portals left and right, hopping through dimensions like some sort of god in the hands of the fucking mastermind. You’d seen more money, despite not being liquidated, than you’d ever imagined in your life. Not to mention the incredible sex you’d had; because you were pretty sure Rick was the only guy you’d met willing to eat you out twice before sticking his cock into you, and definitely the first guy to care that much about you getting off. Rick also erased your memory, of what you weren’t sure, but whatever he did worked. You felt lighter, despite the impending doom glistening beyond the wake, almost like a flame had been reignited within you. Now, you were willing to die fighting, and finally with a purpose. Life was interesting now, you weren’t bored, you weren’t oppressed, and you weren’t hurt. And that was enough to fight for. 

A few hours later Rick rose from his ashes and shuffled the two of you through the portal, making sure to grab your dress and any liquor Miami was ‘stupid enough to leave unprotected’ from such a dependent alcoholic. You didn’t think much of it when Rick ushered you into his bed, pulling your panties off you with a string of low grumbles about how tired he was and tugging you down into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely going to be longer chapters from now on. You guys can just classify this as a filler if you want. Or you can delve into the psychological complications a situation like this inflicts on a person. Your call.


	12. Sanchez Snippets

Chapters are taking a little longer than I thought. I added another work that has mini segments (I'm not sure what to call them) with Rick that will tie into this as soon as I can catch up with writing. I promise they'll make sense and probably give more depth to this work anyways. Again, apologies on the long breaks in between updates.


	13. Chapter 12

 

In the morning, Rick let you sleep in. By the time your eyes naturally fluttered open it was already 9:30, meaning you’d missed first and part of second period. You shot up at the realization, only to be pushed back into bed by Rick.

“Y-Y-You don’t need school. You need to go to sleep.” He’d protested. 

“Rick I need to go to school.” 

“Baby I can teach you more than any one of those - those washed up, f-forty K a year assholes could in a lifetime.” Rick sounded proud, and it was shockingly adorable. 

“Can you get me a high school diploma?” 

“No.” He'd grumbled. You settled on skipping the day. Just this once. What you assumed would be a morning full of mind blowing conversations and enlightening sex however turned into sitting on your phone alone in his room as he tinkered with his newest project in his garage. At eleven, Rick came bursting into the room; some long explanation of why you needed to come with him and get Morty from school flying off his tongue at a rate you could barely process. You tried to explain that you needed to shower and reapply makeup. Rick was having none of it. So instead you settled for a hairbrush and some makeup wipes before you slipped on your last pair of clean clothes; another pair of black leggings and a dark red tank top before attempting to leave. Right as you opened the door to the garage to join Rick however, you were handed an oversized and slightly worn thick black zip up. 

“Why?” You turned to Rick with a questioning glance. This thing was ugly. 

“It’s cold outside.” Rick spoke over his shoulder, emptying fuel into the large tank perched on the ships rounded panel. Your eyes flickered to the opened garage door, watching small black birds fly by as the sun shone directly above them. A perfectly good day.

“Yeah, no it’s not.” You extended your arm forward again, ready for Rick to take it the ugly garment from your grasp. He didn’t.

“I-I-It’s mine. And I want you to wear it. It’s cold where I’m taking you and thats fiUURPnal.” Ricks eyes caught yours now as he turned to face you, stuffing another gadget of his into the lab coat you now knew had twelve inner pockets. Taking in the new information and becoming slightly warm with the knowledge that the jacket belonged to him, you slipped it on. It did smell like him, and it was undeniably comfortable as it hung on your shoulders. 

“Do I have to zip it up?”

“No.” 

The second the shuttle touched down at school Rick was bolting inside. With his hand attached to yours, your feet stumbled over each other as they tried to keep up with his long ones, only further propelling you through the newly waxed halls. You only hoped you were going fast enough to stop people from seeing your bare face. Stupid, yes, but you had a certain image to keep up here considering you already had almost no friends. You spotted Morty digging through his locker and pointed towards him to Rick. As soon as you reached him Rick began his frantic ushering. 

“There you are Morty! Listen to me, we got an errand to run in another dimension.” He rushed out, tugging on his arm as you began to shift your weight away again, preparing to dart back to the ship and begin your adventure. 

“I-I don’t know Rick. I can’t miss school again.” Morty protested, which would no doubt end up unsuccessful. 

“I need three people Morty. I can’t do this by myself.” He persuaded, giving another small tug on Morty’s much shorter arm before earning a sigh in submission. 

“I guess I can skip science again.” 

“Great, thanks Morty! A-A real life saver. Now come, come on. We gotta get there before sundown which should be about-” Rick glanced down at the silver futuristic looking watch. “an hour from now.” 

The ship touched down onto the lumpy purple grass this planet held. It looked like a fairytale; bright yellow skies and green swirling clouds loomed above while large goopy orange-y pink trees scattered the hills around you. Small dwellings with doors and windows just like ones on your planet arose from the earth below, resembling the heads of dinosaurs in a way you could only find comical. 

“What are you laughing at?” Rick asked, somewhat offended. He must have assumed you deemed the planet unimpressive. 

“The houses. They look like dinosaur heads.” Giggles had slightly broken your words, but nevertheless it lightened Ricks mood to know you found the place interesting. 

His eyes rolled as he turned to you, still fastening something away in his long white lab coat as he spoke. “Y-You can take off the jacket now. Its gonna be hot out there. Global warming.” 

“Wait, you told me I had to wear it because it was supposed be cold.” 

“W-Wrong planet, with all the dimensions sometimes I get - t-they get mixed up sometimes. Just hurry up, we gotta - UURP- don’t have much time.” It was your turn to roll your eyes. 

Rick wasn’t lying, it was really fucking hot here. A sizzling sweat had broken out on your skin, only intensifying the glare of the afternoon sun as it burned, much closer to the atmosphere when compared to home. Morty was trotting alongside the two of you, gazing around at the strange inhabitants as Rick explained what he was searching for. Unlike the glorious spa’s and luxurious gentlemen’s clubs he had taken you to before, you were now on route to a swamp. The swamp, which Rick referred to as a goldmine, contained one of the few non-baryonic massive particles needed to create concentrated dark matter. Why it resided in a swamp you were unsure. Rick explained that he needed it for the compound in his portal gun. He also warned you to watch out for giant spider creatures, or more commonly known as the real-life materializations of your worst horror nightmares, as he no longer could use the gun to save you if danger so happened to present itself. Halfway through the lecture Rick linked his fingers to yours. You caught Morty smiling in your peripheral vision. 

The swamp was much better than you assumed it to be. Unlike Earth, the planet sported pink mud and purple water. The pebbles scattered around in the vegetation were the same yellow as the sky, and you quickly learned that you were supposed to be searching under them. The three of you spent hours collecting every glowing blue ball you could find and throwing them into some form of of hyperbaric chamber. You realized that the two of you were being used as free labor, not that you minded. A strong wind blew through the valley, cooling the sweat that had acclimated on your skin down. You’d take somewhat volunteer child labor over school any day. Once you’d filled up Rick’s backpack chamber the three of you set back towards the ship. The pathway grew dark as large orange trees lingered above you. Rick’s hand gripped yours once again, much tighter this time as he picked up the pace. Something was wrong. The threat of giant spider monsters stood front and ready at the top of your brain. Fear grew ripe within your stomach as Rick began looking around. Morty didn’t seem to notice, still trailing a few feet to your right as he blabbered on about some new ‘nights vs. warriors’ video game, but the way Rick’s eyes darted behind and through the trees made it clear there was danger nearby. 

Your muscles tensed, feet raising farther from the ground as your pace increased to match the older man’s, tugging you along. Consumed with your own trepidations you didn’t notice Morty’s absence of speech. The hand once pulling you along the dirt path stopped however, pulling you to a sharp stop as Rick halted in his steps. Your eyes flicked back, focusing around the back of Ricks head to see the eight legged monstrosity in front of him. Twenty one beady black eyes stared back at your frozen ones. A green slime covered the menacing rows of teeth barred your way, slathering over its spread lips as its long green tongue slipped through its gap. You vaguely recognized Rick’s voice shouting in your ears, but before you could react to it yourself you were pulled away. Your feet fought to catch up with one another, struggling to find a stride fast enough to keep up with the boy’s. 

Rick and Morty rounded a sharp right turn, and as you attempted to do the same the toe of your shoe clipped on a protruding root. You hit the ground hard. Pain shattered through your hand and radiated up your arm, momentarily taking your mind away from the creature chasing the three of you. Once again you were grabbed and thrown into motion. Your hand fucking hurt. No longer did the pain of exercise waiver your steps, as a greater pain enveloped your senses. Every step created movement in your hand, and every move shot pain through your entire arm. 

“Rick, my hand hurts!” You cried out. Unable to turn and look at him in fear you would trip once again, you slowed your pace somewhat, forcing him to listen. Every step was excruciating. 

“I’ll fix it later! We gotta fucking go! Are you joking with this shit? It’s gonna kill us! We’re gonna fucking die Y/N!” That shocked you into action. Your legs picked up the pace again despite the pain in your hand. It’s not worth death, you figured. 

As you rounded the next corner however, a cliff came into sight. Trees surrounded you either side and you realized then that you were trapped. 

“Oh jeez Rick. W-What are we gonna do?” Morty asked, sounding surprisingly calm for the situation. Experience, you guessed. 

“I’m gonna kill it Morty. W-What else - What other option do we have?” Rick threw back in annoyance, whipping out some sort of gun from the long white coat. You closed your eyes, not wanting to watch the thing suffer as terrifying as it was. No longer being able to see only fueled your instinctual terror. 

“Rick hurry up!” You practically yelled, no longer wanting to keep your back turned to something so viciously life threatening. 

“Tell me what to do again and I’ll throw you straight into it, understand?” He bit back. You squeaked in response. Nevertheless you heard the gun begin to charge, and moments later the screeching of the creature dying behind you. You turned on your heels. Just as you thought it was over, Rick began to speak again. 

“Alright help me pick this thing up.” The fingers covering your eyes spread, and with one eye you peeked out at the thing. It had fallen onto its stomach, legs spread wide and eyes finally closed with a long green tongue peeking out between its wide mouth. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You asked quietly, almost unsure if he was being real. 

“The balance of nature is really - the people really care about it here. If they find out we killed it, they-they’ll end us. Either help get this thing in the ship or die. Your choice.” Rick was too casual about these types of things. This was disgusting. Everything in your body begged you not to touch the dead thing. Your stomach churned, the acid inside sloshing around with the waves of nausea that rocked through your body. You recognized the feeling. 

Managing to push it down, you began to help carry the tremendous weight. The legs were the least disgusting, despite the long black hairs protruding from the hard shelled limbs, and you refused to carry either opposing end, so you ended up with all three of them slung under your arm, while Rick held the other three and Morty crutched its stomach on his back. It felt like hours in the heat. Sweat dripped over your brows and into your eyes, but your hands were covered in green goop and swamp mud and therefore were no use for cleaning. Your legs ached with the weight, and you couldn’t imagine the pain Morty was going through as your brain screamed at you to stop. The injured hand was laying limply at your side as you walked. You winced as it softly bounced against your leg. 

Once the ship was in sight, Rick began pulling the legs off of it, laying them down in the back seat before finding a way to fit the body inside. The giant creature took up every inch of room in the back. Rick decided Morty could take your seat, leaving his lap as the last suitable option unless you chose to bunk with the spider-shark-dog thing in the back. Rick’s arm snaked around your waist as he put the thing in drive, and not long after take off he switched positions on the wheel, using the arm around you to stabilize the hand holding it as he took your wrist gently in his hand. The warmth of his palm soothed the stinging ache somewhat, and you found yourself leaning back into his chest despite the awkward situation at hand. You tried your best not to think about Morty sitting only a foot away. You also tried not to ponder on the giant spider taking up the backseat. Rick’s arm kept you secured to him for the rest of the way home, his thumb rubbing small circles on the surface of your injury as you rode. He remained quiet, as did Morty, so you flicked the switch on the radio with your good hand and enjoyed the air conditioning blasting throughout the cabin. 

By the time you reached the Smith’s house your eyes had begun to droop shut. Your muscles were exhausted from the heat and you skin felt tight and in great need of a shower. Rick was kind enough to let you use the high-powered shower in his downstairs dungeon. Jets located on both sides of the sleek black tile sprayed you down with soothing warm water, as a rainfall head straight above soaked your hair and face. You’d never felt so truly clean. Rick didn’t join you for the shower, nor did he stick around. The next time you saw him was after you’d slid down onto the long red couch in the adjacent room, decorated much like a living room with large white sitting chairs and a television perched up on the wall. You wondered how many miles this place spanned for. So far, you’d seen six rooms, each and every one of them larger and more futuristic than the next. Trinkets and abandoned inventions littered the floors and tables and complex diagrams and blue prints covered nearly every wall. Needless to say the place was definitely Rick’s. 

Your hair was still damp, droplets sliding down the smooth skin of your back as you laid back on the couch. The water covering your naked skin soaked into the velvet cloth, leaving you somewhat more dry and covered in tens, if not hundreds, of little red lint balls. Towel’s didn’t seem to be a thing in Rick’s mind. Your lids had closed minutes before. Silence enveloped the chamber around you, the only true sound left being your own heartbeat, pounding in your ears. The muscles in your legs had finally relaxed under the hot spray and laid like jelly now as you spread out on the cushions. 

“You seem offaly comfortable.” Rick’s voice startled you out of your meditation. You kept your eyes closed, enjoying the way his voice sounded with your other senses diminished. It was rough, gravelly almost as it rung through the empty halls, and it sparked something deep inside you as you lay naked and open to the cold. The friction of the couch became hot against your skin. Knowing he was there had far too strong of an effect on you. You knew your nipples were hard and exposed to him, causing you to sigh with slightly more intensity than natural. 

“I am.” You spoke back in a soft voice. The steam had coated over your throat with silk, healing the scratches of the day away and leaving it smooth like honey, much to Rick’s liking you assumed. 

“Hmm, maybe I should keep you down here then.” He joked. You laughed it off, letting a small smile peak through your otherwise neutral lips. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” You retorted, a smile staining your words as you giggled through the pause. 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of baby. Maybe I’ll set up a little room for you down here. Make it all girly, g-give you a bathroom and a closet. Under my control and within my eyesight at all times. Just where I want you. You’d love it.” Rick tone grew deeper the more he spoke, further growing the warmth that began to pool in your core.

“What, like your slave?” If your eyes were open, you would have rolled them. Instead, you settled for sarcasm, hoping the point would come across the same. 

“Don’t temp me. Now come on, we gotta - UURP lets go - get to bed. Gotta _long_ day ahead of us.” Rick ushered. His long lab coat rubbed against his pants as he moved forward, and even without the use of your eyes you could practically see him smirking. 

“I’m not sleeping on that cot. It sucks.” You denied, figuring you could sleep just fine on this couch down here. It was comfortable and quiet, and that was really all you required. 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight, and I’m not UURP here to play games. Get up.” Rick argued back. His voice was louder now, whether that was from the lack of distance or the increase in his irritability you weren’t sure. 

“And I said I’m not sleeping on that lame excuse of a mattress.” 

Rick compromised, allowing you to sleep with him on the large king mattress, still down in the basement but nearly an eighth of a mile away. His lair confused to you no ends, and yet it was one of the only things about him you could wrap you mind around. Perhaps, it was because it was physical. But some part of you, deep down, tugged at your heartstrings, whispering that this felt like home. No matter how hard you tried to push it down, you could only resist stroking it for so long. 


	14. Chapter 13

When morning rolled around your eyes opened to darkness. You had to admit it was a little odd waking without the morning light, but Rick’s warm body pressed securely behind you reminded you of your safety. As your body awakened, your hand did as well, gaining the sore throb it had successfully held the day before. Briefly you wondered what time it was. Anxiety began to build with the unknowingness, that is, until, your thoughts were interrupted.

“Rise and shine darling.” The voice didn’t come from the body behind you. You gasped in fear, jumping as a reflex with the sudden intrusion of your otherwise silent world. 

“Relax.” This time, the voice was from behind you, deeper and coated in a layer of exhaustion the similar voice in front of you lacked. “It’s just Miami.” The hairs on the back of your neck stood up at this, your brain perking up out of its sedation. 

“Rick I have to go to school.” The statement applied to the both of them. Your Rick took it as his responsibility, running the hands that held your waist throughout the night up and down your torso. It felt incredible. His warm extremities awakened your nerves, pulling goosebumps to the surface and a bright red hue to the apples of your cheeks. 

“You’ll go to school baby. It’s only five. We’ve got two hours before you’re even normally awake. I do something nice and bring Miami over and this is how y-you - how I’m treated?” His voice was suspended in some level of humor, but instinctually you knew it was darker than his tone implied. Miami was here to fuck you, no doubt about it. 

Your naked body was still curled under the sheets, warm and protected from the harsh cold of his bunker, but Miami paid no mind, slipping into bed directly in front of you and incidentally exposing you to the air. You sucked in a breath at this with a shiver. 

“Are you gonna turn the lights on?” You whispered, feeling the warmth of your breath bounce back off his skin and blanket back over your face. Heat began to exude off Miami and travel to your front. 

“There’s no fun in that.” Miami agued, exchanging his breath with yours in the small bubble of air in front of you. Slowly, Miami reached out, careful to avoid Rick’s hands as he found setting for his own around your upper torso. 

“What d’ya say baby? Let us have our fun. Don’t you worry that pretty little head.” Rick knew you wanted this. You wanted them to use you in the middle of the night, hours before school only to leave bruises that would last throughout the week. You wanted both of them on you, in you, with you, all the time. Having them around put you in your place, and serving them like this gave you a purpose. You felt wanted in a way you hadn’t before. Boys chased your tail for one night stands and nothing else. You were something to be conquered and thrown away; a trophy, and nothing more. Rick and Miami treasured you. They wanted you, time and time again, or at least Rick did. Rick wasn’t leaving your side until you died. True security was all you needed to fall into such a submissive state. You nodded. 

Almost instantly their hands were all over you. Miami took hold of your breasts, gripping and squeezing them with his fingers as his thumbs worked over your nipples. You pushed your chest out out to him, consequentially pushing your back end into the naked Rick behind you. One of his hands wrapped around your neck and tightened as the other slipped into your folds, forcing your back to arch further to resemble a banana. The darkness only made things more intimate. The lack of light tuned your ears into the soft sounds the two of them made, whether it was grumbles or sighs, your ears picked up everything. As well as enhancing your hearing, the sheer feeling of their bodies pressed against yours with wandering hands pricked at your spine. You’d never been this turned on in your life. They were desperate for you almost, like two ravaging animals. You realized now what Rick had been insinuating with the whole ‘literally made for each other’ discussion. Even the alternate versions of him had you hooked, and you were drunk off it. There was a voice chanting in your head, telling you how good of a girl you were being for them, letting them use you like this. It promised this was exactly where you were meant to be, trapped between two of the smartest men in the multiverse and entirely theirs for the rendering. 

Ricks fingers found your clit fast, and instantly began to rub circles there. It wasn’t like Rick to jump the gun with your pleasure on the line, but you assumed it was for the relief of your anxiety and allowed yourself to enjoy the feeling. The warmth in your stomach grew to a burning fire. A mouth was placed on your nipple, replacing the thumb that was previously rubbling and flicking it, and clamped down with painful pleasure. Teeth nipped at your sensitive bud, drawing a soft moan from between your lips. 

“You sound so pretty when you make those little noises for me.” Miami complimented into the swell of your breast.  He bit down onto your nipple again, sending volts of electricity through your veins. With a long tug he released it, lapping at it soon after with his soft, warm tongue. “Such a pretty little play thing.” He kissed away the stinging left behind by his somewhat sharp teeth, leaving you breathless and on edge as you awaited his next move. Instead of receiving more kisses however, you received a much harsher bite, which would most likely award you a much deeper, darker bruise. You squealed with the pain, your eyes flying open not even realizing they were once closed. It was still black. 

“I forgot your still naked. Good girl.” Rick’s hand had left your throat, instead wrapping around you right underneath your belly button to secure you to his hand, still rubbing softly at your clit. You moaned softly, hoping it would come across as a thank you as his pinky finger began to dip into your entrance. You’d have to ask where he learned that. Just as things were beginning to build inside you again Rick’s nails dug into the bone of your hip, hard enough to leave four finger sized bruises there in the wake. 

“I-I expect you to thank me when I compliment you.” He warned. His fingers lessened the pressure on your sensitive bud, taking away the feeling you craved to no ends right now as he squeezed your hip again. 

“Thank you daddy.” You knew that was what he wanted, and the groan you received in return was enough to prove your theory correct. In place of Rick’s hand came Miami’s lips, kissing and sucking at the delicate skin just above your collar bone as Rick’s fingers resumed their ministrations. The lips worked their way up, catching on the edge of your jawline before raising again, only to dip down and press themselves against yours. You accepted the kiss, relishing in the taste of him on your tongue. Miami bit down on your bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth with a groan before returning his attention to the top. Eagerly, you decided to bite down at his own bottom lip, earning you a noise somewhat reminiscent of a growl that told you to stay in your place. 

All too soon Miami was ripped off you. A pair of similar lips crashed down onto yours next, replacing Miami’s as these ravaged you with full intensity. Most likely, Rick was jealous. The way his lips fit with yours sent sparks flying down your spine. He bit, licked, and sucked at yours with passion you’d never felt. 

“We can’t wait to wreck you.” Miami whispered against your ear. You moaned into Rick’s mouth, watching as he relaxed as well with his words. Miami wasn’t pushing it. “Flip her over, I gotta stretch her out.” Your eyes widened at his words, lips stopping their return of affection as your stomach began to curl. He was really gonna do it. 

Rick complied. His lips detached from yours with a quiet smack before you were flipped over onto your stomach. Your hand ached as it rested on the mattress ahead of you, hidden underneath the pressure of the pillow as the two men behind you prepared to tear you apart. The anticipation was grueling. Every movement that blessed your ears nearly shook you. It was different than the anticipation of fear you had grown so used to. This anticipation grew deeper, more raw, and far more violent than any you’d felt before. Two fingers were pushed past your lips. Regardless of who’s they were you took them into your mouth, licking and sucking at the appendages with immense gratitude that he wasn’t attempting to go in dry. 

Its not that you hadn’t had guys try anal with you before. Every guy that had tried, however, hadn’t made you feel remotely as good as everyone said it did. Maybe they didn’t take enough time to stretch you out, or perhaps there wasn’t enough lube; either way it sucked. Now, with the fingers leaving your mouth and a new set of fingers replacing them as they went, you wondered if this would be the same, and it put a dampener on your excitement. 

The first finger prodded gently as your hole, slick and steady as it prepared to force its entrance. What you expected to be a painful intrusion however was only gentle prodding and rubbing around the sensitive area. A quiet moan slipped through your lips. You knew this wasn’t all he had planned for the morning, but it felt good to be touched there for the first time and you were relishing in it. The fingers that occupied your lips retreated only to be slipped underneath your hipbone once again. The angle was odd, but Rick managed to reach your clit anyways, and wasted no time beginning to rub there again, now with warmer and wetter tools. 

The stimulation was enough to build off of. The finger poking at your hole had started moving its tip in and out. As it grew dry, the mystery Rick spit down onto your entrance, lubricating it once more as you began to shake beneath them. You were only getting closer. It was embarrassing to want to come so fast and with so little attention. Two fingers were touching you. And yet there you were, whimpering and moaning as if you were already stuffed, begging to come undone on their fingers. 

“That easy, huh?” One of them asked, picking up the pace with their darting finger as he proceeded to humiliate you. “You’re gonna be wrecked by the time we get you to school doll.” The combination of their fingers and whoever’s voice was currently ringing through your ears was enough to push you over the edge. If you let it, however, you knew it wouldn’t go down well. 

“Please.” You begged softly, almost wishing you didn’t have to ask to save yourself from the anxiety. 

“Please what baby?” You knew that was Rick. 

“Please let me come. Master, daddy, please. Please let me.” You barely recognized the voice as your own, listening to yourself as you begged them. It started out as a plea, but the more you spoke the more desperate you became for release. 

“Such good manners. How polite of you to - u-using your big girl words.” Rick patronized. He knew he was sending you further into the pit. Your legs began to shake, eyes squeezing shut as you did everything in your power not to come 

“Do it. I wanna feel how tight this little hole gets when we make you feel good, give me some incentive.” Permission was all you needed. Waves of pleasure rocked through you with great intensity, forcing little whines and moans out of your lungs to echo in the room around you. 

You could finally breathe again. The electricity charging the air above calmed somewhat, allowing you to refocus on what you wanted most. To be filled. 

“I want your cocks.” You figured there was no use beating around the bush. Apparently, they weren’t on the same page. 

“Is that how you ask? Obviously, someone isn’t as good at training little girls as I thought. My little girls would never s-see the light of day if they behaved like that. Ask again, and do it right or this isn’t going to be any fun for you.” Miami was obviously displeased. His reaction was a little unexpected. What was completely unexpected, however, was the way your body reacted to it. You actually felt a little guilty, almost angry at yourself for nearly missing this opportunity and more so delaying it. 

“Please Master, I’m so sorry. Please fill my tight little holes up, I’ll be such a good girl. I’ll never talk like that again I promise. Please will you fuck me? Daddy? Master?” 

The finger working at your hole stopped as another was slipped in. It stung for a moment. Whichever Rick it was knew what they were doing, as the pain quickly dissipated into something much more tolerable. By the time he had worked four fingers into you, it felt good. Much like your other entrance, this one had a sweet spot too, much deeper inside you but just as comparable. Your clit had been left alone, and instead two fingers were working inside of you to press on your g-spot. It felt amazing. No longer afraid of the fingers working in and out of your asshole, you were able to focus on the sheer pleasure the two of them provided. 

“I think she’s ready.” You heard a small plastic click, as if a cap was popped off of something, as the fingers all disappeared. It was moments of anticipation. The darkness helped to calm your nerves, but needless to say you were nervous. A warm hand slid down your back, forcing you to relax under its hold. “You need to relax. Turn on your side doll, I’m gonna make sure this feels good for you. Alright? T-Trust me.” You obliged, flipping onto your side as you awaited their company in the empty spot. It wasn’t for long. Two bodies shuffled in beside you, holding you to them as they arranged your arms and legs for their comfort. A tip poked at each hole, almost waiting for your approval as you sighed into the mattress. They found lube. 

Before you could say anything else the tips were pushed into you. The stretch was much larger than you were accustomed to. It stung. The cock slipping into your asshole was sliding in at a much slower rate than its counterpart, helping ease the pain of such a stretch as fingers connected with your sensitive bud. Once they were fully seated inside you it stopped. Resembling the calm before a storm, all your senses quieted for a moment. The two hot bodies pressed against you held you close, sheltering you from the dangers of the outside word as they entangled so deep within you. Legs were thrown over, in between, and underneath yours, while arms secured your torso to the fronts of theirs. Your breasts pressed against whoever found refuge in your pussy, while your legs curled with the one responsible for the other intrusion.  

The pain was indescribable as they began to move. Fingers worked at your clit to alleviate your struggle, efficiently subsiding the burn moving up the notches your spine. You weren’t used to it, and it remained uncomfortable for a few moments longer as the men tried their best to keep control and be careful. Ultimately they failed. Only moments into thrusting, the cock in your pussy began to thrust harder, bumping the head of the other cock working inside you as it picked up speed. You cried out, helpless as the men began to bounce you off their appendages, throwing your body around within the confinements of their arms. Their grips were bruising, pace relentless and uncoordinated as they worked you for their own pleasure. The picture must have resembled some sort of toy, or sex doll more likely, as you laid in between the two ravenous men, stuffed to your hilt and unable to escape as they used you for their pleasure. 

There were too many sensations to determine what was coming from where. You were moved to lay on top of the Rick in your ass while the other blanketed over you. Their bodies felt closer this way, and you rested your head on the shoulder of the Rick beneath you as you took in the feeling. They felt impossibly deeper, closer; every breath they exhaled was done so upon your skin, and the transfer of heat had almost become unbearable. Almost. The Rick above you still rubbed your clit, keeping you over the line of pleasure as the cock in your ass practically split you open. Hands gripped your hips hard to pull them down and hold you there. You were in heaven. 

The sounds the two of them made were enough to come off of. Below you, growls comparable to one of a wild animal remained frequent, while groans and whispers of curses fell from the lips of the man above you. You could barely hear them over your own whimpers and gasps, as your own small moans tumbled off your tongue. The pressure in your cunt was far too hot to sustain. You were on the edge of orgasm and had been for minutes, waiting for something to set you off and give you the release you so desperately craved. Both of them were close. Aware of the shift in the patterns and harshness of their thrusts, your body tightened around them, creating impossibly more friction that only lit your fire further. 

“I’m gonna come doll, right - fuck - _here -_  in this tight little ass of yours, and you’re gonna thank me for it, got it?” Judging by the nickname, this was Miami, and the thought of giving up your ass for the first time to someone you’d only known for a few days sent you whirling into a puddle of submission. 

“Yes please! Thank you master!” You practically shouted, willing and ready for anything he was planning on giving you. 

“Same goes for me baby. You’re gonna lick this shit off my fucking fingers, won’t you, slut.”

“Yes daddy! Please let me come too. Please?” You squealed out, teetering on the edge with every once of pleasure your cells could experience. 

“Fuck! Come on our cocks baby, s-show Master how good it feels, h-how good Daddy gets to feel every day inside this tight little hole.” It took a moment to absorb his words and concentrate on the feelings he was giving your clit before your world exploded in white. Waves of hot pleasure cascaded throughout you, throwing your back into an inhumane arch as you pushed yourself down onto their cocks, working yourself through your orgasm as you milked their cocks of their anticipated cum. 

As promised, moments later with a cock still in your ass, sticky fingers presented themselves at your closed lips. You took them in graciously, making sure to rid them of all his fluids before releasing them with a pop. Finally, the room fell silent aside from the orchestra of deep breaths. Still encased in darkness, the two of them untangled themselves from the mess of limbs, leaving you cold and alone and they assumably cleaned up their mess. You craved the heat they provided you, missing the way they filled the empty spots beside you and the smell of vodka and chemicals that accompanied their frames. As if your wish was granted, they returned. 

It was almost a struggle between the two of them as they attempted to settle into your sides. Two arms curled around your waist as one wrapped underneath your thigh, perching it on the bone of his hip as his fingers splayed over the sore cheeks of your ass. 

“You don’t have to be here for this part.” Rick’s tone was harsh, almost venomous as he pulled you forwards and into his chest. 

“Aftercare is very important to me, as mildly as I behaved today, she still needs it.” Again, you were tugged, this time backwards into the equally warm chest there. 

“I’m sure I can take care of her myself.” It was a possessive growl now, as you were once again yanked in his direction. It was starting to hurt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t aware that it was your cock up her ass for the first time twenty minutes ago.” Miami knew what to say. Rick stopped his fighting, and you were able to settle comfortably between the two bodies. You felt your eyelids start to sink closed. In your defense, it had been a long night. Not only did you fall asleep late after watching hours of intergalactic television with Rick the night before, but you were awaken in the middle of an important REM cycle for some pretty vigorous activities. Slowly, you drifted to sleep, trapped between the arms of the two men as they praised and stroked your submissive ego. You could certainly get used to this.


	15. Chapter 14

When you were shaken awake again only one body accompanied the space beside you. Rick’s gruff morning voice was barking at you to get up and shower, but even he couldn’t deny the way he was cradling you to his chest, so you stayed for a moment longer, enjoying the sweet nothings that were whispered into your messy hair as you practically melted into his chest. 

“Why did you let Miami over?” You’d asked, hoping it came off lightly as you searched the cabinets for a towel. 

“What, did you not have fun?” Rick almost sounded offended. Attempting to steer the conversation back on course you faced him. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. I fucking loved it. But why was he here? Wait, scratch that. Who suggested this?” You knew you were rambling, which was more of a Rick move than yours, but the questions weren’t coming out correctly and you needed to get to the root of it. 

“He had a bad night, wanted some pussy. D-Don’t read too far into it.” Rick wasn’t willing to budge. You felt silly for wanting more; wanting to hear that Miami wanted something more, even if it was just a sliver. Despite how ridiculous the situation was as a whole, having a thing with Rick Sanchez and all that, you knew having both of them was definitely out of your realm. 

Every muscle in your legs and abdomen screamed as you prepared for the day. Purple and blue bruises littered your hips, ass, and thighs, while much larger ones adorned the fragile skin of your neck. You made sure to apply makeup to your neck in addition to your face that morning. 

Throughout your classes, the bruises left on your ass and thighs pressed into the cold plastic seats, reminding you of all the fun you’d had only hours before. You felt dirty, eating with his grandkids at lunch after you’d had a three way with two versions of himself. Everything reminded you of the way their hands felt on you, and the delicious friction both internally and externally and pleasure coursed through you. Needless to say it was impossible to focus. 

Summer even commented on the marks blooming in the crevice of your neck during art class. You’d brushed it off despite the heat rising to your cheeks when she cheekily suggested her grandfather as the culprit. Little did she know. Morty didn’t ask questions, though you knew Summer had pointed them out to him, and you found yourself more grateful than anything that Morty could keep his mouth shut. Maybe Rick was finally wrong about something. 

You’d felt giddy all day. Not only the marks underneath your clothes left the sweet little reminders of your morning, but the clothes themselves as well. Miami had left a pair of skin tight black velvet pants and some form of black designer belt with silver loops to garnish your bottom half, while a black puma faux felt hoodie adorned your top. It barely covered your torso, but you were lucky it made it as far as it did, as Miami also left you a bright red, sickly thin lace one piece, which he had expected you to wear as a shirt, Rick informed you. It definitely wasn’t considered a shirt in your books, or at least not a shirt for school. How Miami had gotten your shoe size, now that concerned you a bit. The low black strappy heels were cuter than you were willing to admit to. 

You looked good, better than normal, and all thanks to Rick and Miami. You felt like a princess, or perhaps, rather, a doll; played with like a toy, used and abused only in the ways you liked and then dressed up, pampered, and shown off to the world. Obliviously wrapped up in the daydreams regarding your recent affair, you blindly entered Rick’s spaceship waiting in the parking lot as he’d promised. And that’s the last thing you remembered. 

Hours, days, weeks, you weren’t sure. Every measurement of time equaled out to an eternity. The room was constantly lit from above with buzzing fluorescent lights. There were no windows. You’d seen hundreds, possibly thousands of Rick’s since you’d arrived. None of them were him. At one point, one of the Ricks had actually tricked you, pretending to be yours as he bolted through the sliding glass doors you were chained only inches out of reach from. He even went so far as to cry, embracing you with an Oscar worthy performance as he professed your love for you. On his behalf, it was low for a Rick to waste their time on something that useless. On yours, it was pathetic for a Y/N to even hope at this point. You were trapped. 

The feeling resembled that of a caged animal. Rick’s had crowded the doors since you’d arrived, a few even waiting in line just to stare at you through the glass. Most just looked, faces almost pressed to the glass as they watched you, naked and chained to the floor as you attempted to shield yourself from the ongoing intrusions. Some were more crude, palming themselves through their clothing and occasionally just jacking off, right there, letting their fluids stain the class as tears streaked your cheeks in the same way. You’d given up on looking for yours. 

The select few allowed into the room were no better. Multiple times between each ‘meal’, or cherry flavored nutrient jelly meal replacement, four of five Ricks would pile into the room. The best of them picked completed the tasks they were most likely assigned; picking hairs off your head, clipping your toenails, pricking your fingers, and swabbing your mouth. Others weren’t as nice. Fingers poked and prodded at your holes, stretching and filling them with a variety of organic and non-organic objects that sent sharp shocks of pain through every nerve in your being as they thrusted in you. You had been stuffed full of cum at least five times now, choking and sobbing as you attempted to breathe through the thick white slime. Each Rick had their own preferences. Most wanted your pussy. The other majority aimed for your mouth. Seven had taken your ass. Four had fucked your boobs. At least fifty had jacked off next to you, dumping their seed wherever convenient on your body. They took samples of your cum, forcing you to orgasm so often you actually managed to squirt. How your body could betray you so often was a mystery to you. At least you were wiped down once in a while. Some claimed they needed their own ‘data’ for their own ‘experiments’ back home. Some flat out attacked you. 

There were two main groups of lab Ricks. Half of the data collected was in hopes of creating clones. These Ricks, who you referred to as DNA Ricks, went for the hair, blood, snot, skin, and spit samples. The other group collected data of a more sexual nature, but for what you weren’t sure. These Ricks counted how many times you could come in an hour, sampled your cum, monitored and analyzed your brain waves during ‘stimulation’, and found just about every excuse to put their hands on you. You realized the potential that a Y/N clone market. It was a billion, if not trillion dollar idea. If the, other testing, was done to coincide with the cloning business, they were likely being done by the same person, if not partners. Who on Earth was this money orientated? Well, nobody, you supposed, considering who’s hands you’d fallen into. 

The guards never seemed to be in your favor. You tried talking to them every so often. It never got you very far. They were Rick’s after all. It was after a particularly rough visit from a group of lab Ricks that you tried for the last time. Your throat was coated in thick layers of cum, nearly halting your breaths entirely. Tears were continuously leaking from your eyes. Sweat had broken out over your skin, leaving you slippery and cold on the metal table. You were dehydrated. The jell-o only did so much to quench your thirst, and you weren’t due for more for a while longer, you realized. 

Food only came when certain guards were present. Tall guard, who was at least four inches taller than the average Rick, was always there when you ate. Most of the time he delivered it, but he was always there. Mohawk guard was the only other Rick that fed you. Neither of them were currently present, leaving two ‘normal’ Ricks in their place. 

“I need water. Please?” You croaked out, turning your head to rest your cheek on the cold metal surface as you pleaded with your eyes. The guards pretended not to hear. “I know you can hear me. They want me in tact, and I won’t be if I pass out and loose oxygen. You two would be at fault.” This got their attention. The guard closest to the door met your eyes. 

“Your not due for dinner for a little while.” Dinner. It was evening. It’s the first sliver of time you’d been offered, and you were more than happy to take it. You would start counting from here. 

“I need water.” You retorted. Not expecting anything out of it, you turned your head, attempting to swallow the little saliva left in your mouth and clear your throat. Moments later however, a cold cup of water was pressed into your open, healed palm. With every once of strength you had left you lifted yourself off the table, gulping the precious liquid down was lightening speed. Still unsatisfied, you licked at the droplets remaining, caught on the ridges designed into the plastic. 

“Slow down. I’ll get you more.” It was the kindest anyone had been to you in a long while. The cold water did wonders for your throat. You could feel it sit in the bottom of your stomach, cold and unwavering as your muscles worked to absorb whatever it could. Six cups of water were refilled for you. 

You’d given up hope on ever leaving this place. Sometimes, you could almost feel the sun on you, fresh air pouring into your lungs as you sucked in a deep breath, but it was always fleeting; a whisper tugging on the edges of your nerves, just enough to keep you going. You’d never had such strange, primal desires. You would give anything to feel the grass underneath your toes again, or the feeling of wind flitting through your hair when you rolled the windows down. You missed the little things the most, like talking to someone you weren’t afraid of, or making a bowl of cereal when your stomach inconveniently growled at three am. You missed couches and the way your body could melt into them seamlessly at the end of every day. You missed television, your cell phone, and every other form of entertainment you had been blessed with since such a young age as the constant need for stimulation wore away at your strength. You missed Rick. 

It was halfway through a sleeping spell you’d been allowed that you were placed back onto the examining table. The cold forced a shiver from you, and your eyes slowly peeled open to the blinding light as you attempted to find your current intruder. This Rick was dressed as a guard, back facing you as he scrambled through drawers manically in search of something. You noticed nothing strange as he turned, a small allen key in his right hand as he fiddled with some other gadget in his left. The second he met your eyes you knew something was wrong. Guards never looked you in the eyes unless you spoke, and even then, it was rare. Much to your surprise he smiled at you softly, showing off a small gold tooth, three away from his front as he did. You gasped in realization as tears springing to your eyes with relief; Miami. 

Quickly, Miami quieted you, warning you not to blow his cover under his breath as he pretended to examine you. Your eyes glanced over to the guards still standing in the corner, catching eyes with them both as they watched you carefully. Despite the situation, Miami’s eyes still lingered on your breasts. It took everything in you to hold in your giggle as a string of drool escaped his pursed lips. Finally, hope had begun to grow within you again. You were getting help, and you had to play this absolutely flawlessly if you had any chance of escaping. 

“Alright.” Miami spoke in a voice much harsher than his own. His fingers had worked to unlock the cuffs encasing your wrists and successfully released them from their painful bindings. You resisted the urge to rub them. They didn’t deserve the satisfaction. Rick’s were still crowing the doors, and your eyes met nervously with Miami’s in signal of your anxiety, but Miami ignored it, still playing his part, and yanked you off the table by your hair. Your knees hit the hard white floor with a sharp thud. You cried out at the sensation, nearly growing angry at him for taking it this far. Before you could think further on it however you were pulled up to stand. 

“Where do you think your going?” The tall guard asked, standing somewhat straighter as he prepared to block the two of you. 

“President Morty requested her, u-up there.” Miami lied. The president? Oh fuck.

“President Morty is paying us to keep her here.” The smaller one reputed, moving much like the other did to block the other side of the door. 

“Look, none of us have time for this. Y-You don’t wanna be the one to go against his orders, do you? You can come with us, I-I’m not gonna stop you. But my ass is on the line here and you two - d-dumb and dumber - aren’t worth it.” They seemed to mutually agree on this. Miami held your hair in a tight fist as he led you towards the doors. What was he doing? The president would obviously send you back and kill Miami if he saw you. The two guards moved aside, attempting to create a pathway for the group as they pushed aside ravenous Rick’s. 

“Stay back or I’ll blow your fucking brains out!” Tall guard warned, effectively dispersing the crowd somewhat as the hand on the back of your head pushed you forward. Rick’s from left and right grabbed at you, some managing to get a handful of boob or ass, others managing to spray their cum on you from a somewhat impressive distance. Miami and the guards were able to usher you into the President’s chambers safely. The hallways were long and distorting. Through the glass encasing you could see hundreds of Rick’s and Morty’s below, living their lives in what looked like a giant city made for them. The metal was freezing cold against your feet. You were still naked, though you’d gotten used to it for the most part, and you could practically feel the guards eyes on your back end. 

The room was far more intimidating than you anticipated for. Guards lined every inch of the green colored walls, standing tall and prepared to attack as their eyes fixated on the four of you. In the far corner of the circular room was a backlit chair, turned away from the center as whoever occupied it was unaware of your presence. Large floor to ceiling windows splayed directly in front of you, while red banners and intricate metal sculptures decorated the rest of the walls. 

“President Morty. You have…visitors.” One of the Rick’s spoke weakly. At this, the chair turned, and in place of the silhouette sat an entitled looking Morty, completed with a suit and tie as his eyes went wide. What the fuck was this plan? Where the fuck was the plan? At this point, you were pretty sure Miami had chickened out on whatever original plan he had. Perhaps this was his original plan, and he had played you. The thought sprung tears to your eyes. 

“What are you doing up here?” President Morty asked, eyes darting quickly to the four of you before settling somewhere on your naked form. 

“Now!” A guard to your left shouted, and before you could look to see who had shouted your head was pushed to the floor, neck seized in one had as you were torn from the room. Bullets and lazars flew left and right past your head, but whoever was leading you remained a tight grip, and before you could make any sense of the situation you were running out of the room and into the hallway. Your boobs bounced painfully with every step, your lack of nutrition making itself clear as your muscles fought to function properly. Heart pounding in your chest you rounded a sharp turn, nearly slipping as your distance from the man leading you increased, pulling you apart. It was the most terrified you’d ever felt in your life. Sweat trickled down every inch of your skin as you only hoped you were being led to safety. 

You didn’t want to die. Not yet. Your natural instinct, of course, was to stay alive. You’d never connected so deeply with that feeling. It didn’t feel good. Everything was wrapped up in a whirl. Your body screamed and begged for you to take a break. Without proper nutrition and a lack of almost any movement throughout your stay, you were weak. At this point it was a struggle to keep up, even with the hand clamped tightly around your neck. You could feel your legs begin to stop, unable to lift them to continue your movement. 

The Rick leading you turned for the first time, eyes wide with fury as he took in your nearly collapsing frame. 

“W-W-We gotta go!” His screams registered as a whisper as the edges of your vision began to blur into black. 

“Rick, I can’t. My feet wont move, I’m too tired.” Tears began to gather under your lids, threatening to spill over as a wave of emotions crashed into you head on. You were far too weak, emotionally and physically, to handle the situation. Before you could think of a better solution the Rick had lifted you into his arms and began sprinting off in the same direction. You bounced in his arms with his steps, grateful that you no longer had to support the weight of your own body. Everything blacked out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, shit got crazy. I'm hopefully back for a while and adding some other works as well relating to Rick Sanchez. All of these comments are very sweet, thank you so much for the unwavering support.


	16. Chapter 15

Waking up again in itself was exhausting. You had no idea where you were, but the sheets smelled like your Rick, and thats all that mattered to you now. Rick must have noticed you shuffling beside him, and you felt his hand come around your waist and squeeze as you turned to him. 

“A-Are you, are you awake?” He whispered hopefully. You nodded. Rick let out a long breath, wrapping his other arm underneath you as he pulled you to his chest. 

“I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so, so fucking sorry. I-I never meant, I-I should have been more careful. Shouldn’t have let you go to school. I’m never letting you out of my sight again. I promise baby. I’m so fucking sorry.” He apologized. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Please, Rick.” Your voice was course and dry, but Rick squeezed harder nevertheless. “You’re gonna suffocate me.” You tried to giggle. Rick loosened his grip by a small amount as he nestled his face into your neck. 

“I’m so sorry my love.” My love. He’d never used that before. The words sent warmth straight to your heart, and a little ashamedly, your core. You missed your Rick. Suddenly, tears sprung to your eyes. 

“Rick they did such awful things.” Sobs wracked through you as you spoke. “I-I can’t, t-they hurt me so bad. Please!” You cried out, unknowing of what you were begging for. 

“Please what? Anything baby. I’ll do anything.” He answered quickly as he pressed kisses to your neck, attempting to calm you down. 

“Please don’t let me go again. Please, I’ll do anything.” You sobbed. Rick shushed you softly. His thumbs rubbed at your ribcage and you cried out again. 

“I’ll never let you go.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the end. I'm not exactly sure where to go with this, but if I think of anything solid I will continue this. My apologies on the lack of updates as of the past few months. I've been working on other works, and additionally, I'm pregnant, so life has really taken up my time. Thank you all for the comments and reads, and again, if I think of anything, I'll write it.


End file.
